Le monopoly ou tu crèves !
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: "Plac." "Ploc." "Ploc." "Non! Tu devais faire le Plac !" "VOS GUEULES!" Pas facile de vivre à Azkaban quand on doit cohabiter avec les Lestranges, un chien dépourvu de vie sexuelle depuis 12 ans et deux attardées du bouleau. Vraiment.
1. Alice au pays des barjos

**Disclaimer:** ... Oui nous ne disons rien, c'est l'émotion. Notre premier disclaimer officiel ! *petite larme à l'œil*

Alors les personnages appartiennent à la très vénérée Mme Rowling. Et c'est bien dommage, parce qu'on en emprunterait bien certains juste quelques minutes le temps de faire... Des trucs.

Bon avant de vous laisser lire, nous tenons à vous indiquer que la narration risque d'avoir une ressemblance avec celle de « Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle » de Gaelle. Nous lui avons demandé l'autorisation et tout va bien. Et nous vous conseillons fortement de la lire!

Ensuite, l'humour pourrait être un peu déplacé des fois, la narratrice assez vulgaire et soupe au lait, et nous n'avons absolument rien contre les blondes (Eve : j'ai une amie blonde intelligente comme quoi. ), et … La fic tourne à la parodie donc c'est normale si ça ne fait pas très réaliste, c'est juste pour rire un peu. S'il y a des passages que vous ne comprenez pas faites nous signe.

* * *

« Très bien. La première qui l'ouvre encore, je la fous à l'eau ! » menaça l'Auror qui avait eu le malheur de passer au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Héhé, le ministère n'avait pas hésité à convoquer le premier pigeon qui passait pour une mission soi-disant calme et tranquille.

« Hé, ça va ! On t'a rien demandé ! On n'en serait pas là si tu ne nous avais pas choppé! » S'écria l'une des deux futures prisonnières.

Oui, oui, prisonnières. Elles vont faire un aller sans retour dans Prison Break, puis elles s'évaderont grâce au plan des toilettes tatoué sur les fesses de l'une (A moins qu'elles ne soient acrobates il en faut tout de même une autre pour lire le plan), avant de se retrouver en cavale pour... Ben non évidemment elles vont à Azkaban. De toute façon si on était dans une parodie de Prison Break on ne serait pas ici.

Mais concentrons nous sur les deux héroïnes de cette histoire, ces deux personnes aussi parfaites qu'irréprochables, dotées d'une beauté surnaturelle et d'une extraordinaire capacité à raconter des conneries, sans parler de cette fâcheuse tendance à… attendez je cherche une qualité qui ne fasse pas trop Mary Sue… En fait oubliez la beauté surnaturelle et vous avez la description complète de nos deux énergumènes. Bref on s'en fout de leur caractère, vous allez bientôt en avoir un aperçu.

Il n'y a que le mien qui soit intéressant.

Moi je suis parfaite. Je suis même tellement parfaite que je ne sais même pas épeler le mot parfaite. L-A-B-L-O-N-D-E. Ah, vous voyez !

Bref. Le nom de nos deux héroïnes, vous l'attendiez tous n'est ce pas, hein ? Vous le découvrirez plus tard. Oui je pourrais le dire tout de suite mais c'est pas marrant sinon.

On va leur donner des noms de code en attendant.

Tout d'abord, truite sauteuse. Grande, les cheveux noirs tout emmêlés... Elle les aurait voulu violet mais je veille à ce que l'histoire ne tourne pas au Mary Sue, sinon j'aurais pris mes tifs et mes tafs et je me serais barrée en Andalousie.

La deuxième nous l'appellerons Popomme. Elle est petite, brune… Quoi vous avez quelque chose contre les brunes ? Vous vous dites que nous excluons volontairement les blondes ? C'est pas vrai d'abord ! C'est juste que les brunes ont plus de... plus de... Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça comme je suis blonde. La preuve qu'il n'y a pas d'exclusion professionnel pour nous.

Je disais donc petite, brune, avec des grands yeux cerné comme L dans Death Note. Si vous ne voyez pas allez sur Google c'est fait pour ça. Vive le progrès ! Au point où ça avance dans cinquante ans les hommes pourront tomber enceints.

Bon, le reste de la description on s'en tape, on est pas là pour regarder un défilé de top model, mais plutôt de … Je dis rien sinon ça spoile et les deux auteures vont me foutre sur la gueule. C'est vraiment très difficile ce métier, surtout que la population ne nous rend pas beaucoup de reconnaissance. Je crierais bien au scandale mais je me ferais censurer.

En tout cas la perspective d'être emprisonnées à Azkaban n'avait aucunement l'air de faire peur à nos deux olibrius. Elles reprirent leur conversation là où elle l'avait arrêtée non sans jeter un regard noir d'avertissement à l'Auror.

« Bon. Je suis quelque chose de grand. Les gens lèvent la tête pour me regarder. Je suis munie de pleins de petits points brillants, je...

-Je suis le ciel !

-Mais non t'es trop nul ! Je suis lui ! » S'exclame la plus petite d'entre elles en désignant l'Auror.

Et tout cela dans un large mouvement du bras qui eut pour mérite de foutre une torgnole au monsieur. Il se frotta la joue et la regarda méchamment.

Elles ont vraiment des jeux pourris. On voit quand elles s'ennuient. Moi quand je me fais chier je vais au magasin du coin, j'attends que la serveuse fasse un faux pas et je tape scandale. Ça passe le temps.

...

Oh mon dieu. J'agis comme les vieux.

« Des points brillants ?

-Oui. Tu transpires mon gars.

-Et tu pues. »

Pourtant l'hygiène c'est important. Ces dernières décennies le marché des produits de soin pour la peau a beaucoup augmenté. J'ai lu dans un magazine qu'une fille qui prenait plus de douches depuis 30 ans était morte. Et pendant l'autopsie, on avait découvert qu'une araignée avait pondu des œufs dans ses cheveux et qu'ils lui avaient bouffée le cerveau ! Depuis je me shampouine tous les jours et je passe même l'aspirateur dans ma barbe et entre mes bourrelets pour vérifier que tout est bien propre.

Comment ça, vous êtes pas venu pour écouter les remarques du narrateur ?

On s'en fout !

Elles sont constructives et elles aident à avancer dans l'histoire. Si si. Sans moi, cette fanfiction ne serait rien.

Dire que j'ai un salaire de misère, après tout ce que j'ai fait de bon dans ma vie antérieure ! Les auteures ne sont que des ingrates !

L'Auror soupira et se demanda encore combien de temps il lui restait à se coltiner les deux guignols avant d'arriver à Azkaban.

Pour plus de compréhension, nous allons lui trouver un nom à cet Auror. Tous à vos claviers pour m'aider ! Oui je fais genre qu'on nous lit, qu'on nous écoute, que… Avec du recul je fais comme Dora l'exploratrice... Si ça se trouve je vais bientôt me mettre à parler à mon sac à dos. Je vais adopter un singe. Je vais me faire une coupe au bol.

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ma vie sociale qui passe à la trappe ! Je vais perdre mon boulot ! Ma copine ! Mes deux cochons, mon hamster et mon poisson rouge ! Je vais terminer dans une grotte à bouffer ma barbe en parlant à mes pieds ! NON !

Désolée mon psy m'a conseillée d'évacuer mes angoisses quand je le pouvais.

Bon on va l'appeler Alice. Comment ça c'est un homme? … C'est pas grave, les sorciers se donnent tous des noms bizarres entre eux, on ne verra pas la différence s'il s'appelle Charlotte ou Henry. Tout est dans la logique mes amis.

« Je m'ennuie... , dit l'une.

-Je me fais chier..., dit l'autre.

-Vous ME faites chier! » beugla Alice au bord de la crise de nerf.

En voilà un qui n'a pas couché depuis belle lurette. A moins qu'il n'ait ses règles. Il aurait été génétiquement modifié pour pouvoir en avoir. … D'ailleurs l'avantage c'est que ça réchauffe en hiver. Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas. Ça me fait penser que s'il existe des serviettes hygiéniques pour stylo plume je suis preneuse, le mien à des fuites.

Ahah, j'aime ma blague. Quoi vous la trouvez nulle ? Je vous emmerde.

Nos deux compagnotes se tournèrent vers Alice.

« Mais quel sale caractère. C'est fou ça !

- Quel mal baisé oui. "

Quel langage mes amis mais quel langage !

Leurs parents ont déjà essayé d'y remédier mais vous connaissez les ados. Ils ne sont jamais contents. Tu les ignores ils font tout pour te foutre la honte. Ils se droguent, se piquent, fument, se battent, boivent et font des séjours de santé chez les flics mais dès qu'on fait attention, là, ils fuient, ils vont coucher à droite et à gauche pour t'énerver, ils te font un speech pour un peu de liberté. Ils font chier ces ados à dire qu'ils sont jeunes et limités ! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien ! Ils croient que tout leur est du ! Tout ! Sous prétexte que c'est eux la nouvelle génération ! Et nous ils y pensent ?

On devrait les buter oui. Moins de cons sur Terre, nah. Quoi ? Nan je suis pas vieille je n'ai que 23 ans... Mais il a été décidé que j'agirais comme les vieux !

"J'espère que vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances, grommela Alice après un temps de silence.

- Et moi j'espère que tous les Aurors ne sont pas comme vous. Sinon je crois que l'Angleterre court à sa perte !

- Un vrai psychopathe... »

En réalité, il n'était jamais comme ça. C'est juste que ces deux-là, qu'il connaissait depuis à peine deux heures, avaient le don de détraquer n'importe quel Détraqueur. Et puis c'était la faute à la barque, si elle avançait plus vite il n'en serait pas là. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute et vérifia si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas trafiqué, mais fut forcé de constater que non.

Moi je lui conseillerais une thérapie pour le stress. Même s'il n'est pas comme ça en temps normal après une rencontre avec ces deux là il vaut mieux faire du yoga. Pour évacuer toutes les mauvaises ondes qu'on a accumulé vous voyez.

Ou je propose un catalyseur. C'est un objet ou une personne qui est utilisé pour canaliser toute la rage qu'on a en nous afin de ne pas devenir barge. Dans ce cas je vous dirais de choisir Rogue comme catalyseur. Enfin de préférence quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas c'est plus amusant.

« Hey, lança la plus grande. Je me demandais... Pour faire ce métier, il faut avoir fait quoi dans la vie ?"

Il la regarda suspicieusement. Croyez-moi quand Truite-Sauteuse pose une question aussi sérieuse c'est qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup.

« Un stage, avoir eu Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Efforts Exceptionnels en potion...

- Ouais c'est bon. En gros il faut tout ça juste pour nous accompagner dans des barques ? Parce que je ne veux pas te vexer mais t'es inutile.

- Et t'es moche, renchérit l'autre. Ça en ajoute dans les tares. »

Il serra les poings. Par les doigts de pieds puant de Merlin l'enchanteur ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour tomber sur ces deux tarées qui jonglaient entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement?

Il avait du faire un doigt d'honneur à Jésus quand il était petit.

Ils sont très strictes sur ces choses là là-haut. Et je refuse toutes responsabilités si vous trouvez un caractère non respectueux à cette phrase ! J'ai une liberté d'opinion moi. Mais je n'insiste pas sur le moi pour sous entendre que vous vous ne l'êtes pas, non non non!

…

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se penchaient sur la barque et fixaient l'horizon, tandis qu'Alice était dans une intense réflexion intérieur. La corde ou se jeter sous le train ? Il n'était pas assez payé pour ce boulot de merde.

Mais révolte toi nom d'un chariot à pipe ! Tu vois pas que tu te fais exploiter ? Depuis le début ! C'est cette réforme à la con aussi, si ça continue tu prendras ta retraite à 85 ans, avec une flopée de petits enfants qui te feront chier pour savoir pourquoi le papier toilette il est rose et pas vert, et la reconnaissance inexistante de ta femme. Il faut faire quelque chose !

… Oups, je mélange vie sociale des auteures avec la… Nan ça concerne tout le monde, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Je propose une quête de cierge pour changer la situation. Ou alors un suicide collectif pour rétablir la retraite à 25 ans. Comment ça elle a jamais été à 25 ans ?

Mais arrêtez de casser ma crédibilité à la fin !

« J'ai cru voir quelque chose, piaille soudain Popomme en se redressant.

- Où ?

- Ah non en fait. »

La pauvre, elle a des hallucinations. Ça doit être les amphétamines qu'elle a volées à la pharmacie. Ça me rappelle mon oncle, il voyait des mouches partout, à la fin il s'est suicidé dans la cuvette des toilettes du voisin. Paix à son âme. Je vous préviens tout de suite nous allons souvent aborder le sujet des toilettes dans cette fanfiction. Pourquoi? Je vous le demande. Un caprice des auteurs.

Moi je dirais plutôt une passion malsaine.

« C'est quand qu'on arrive?

-Bientôt j'espère. » Répondit Alice.

Et quel dialogue à couper le souffle ! Même dans les Schtroumpfs il y a plus de suspense.

Alice se rangea à leur côté pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à l'horizon. Comme quoi, ils ont que ça à foutre de regarder le paysage. La mer, la mer, toujours la mer. Ah ! Un cadavre de chat qui flotte ! Enfin un peu d'ambiance !

La barque se mit à pencher dangereusement. Forcément avec nos trois mousquetaires d'un côté et rien de l'autre il ne faut pas s'étonner.

"Là !" brailla Popomme en se redressant et en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

L'Auror se pencha encore plus, et le drame arriva.

En parlant de drame, vous le saviez vous que Steeve a trompé Ashley avec cette cruche de Deborah ? LE SALAUD ! Alors qu'en fait c'est sa sœur jumelle cachée ! Oui moi non plus j'y ai pas cru quand je l'ai appris, après tout ça faisait trois ans que les fans les regardaient s'embrasser avec passion en souriant comme des gros niais, et voilà qu'il se met à coucher avec sa jumelle jardinière… Non je ne parle pas d'une jardinière de légume. Quoique certains le font bien avec des tartes aux pommes... mais une jardinière tout de même… Je parle d'une jardinière ! Un jardinier… une jardinière. Vous comprenez ? Bref .

En fait ils se retrouvèrent à l'eau.

« OUAIS ! Bain de minuit ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! »

Il est 3 heures de l'après midi mais passons. Nos deux compagnotes se mirent toutes deux à jouer, rire, essayer de noyer l'autre, ne se souciant pas du fait que l'eau était glaciale pendant que l'Auror tentait de remettre la barque en place et hurlait.

Le pauvre aussi, il sait pas nager.

« REVENEZ ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Y EN A MARRE ! »

Ah ! Il se révolte enfin ce brave petit ! … Mais pas pour la bonne raison. Quel rabat joie ce mec.

Les deux autres continuaient à se marrer comme des baleines. Ce qui montre bien qu'il a un grand manque d'autorité ce type là ! Certainement du à un manque d'assurance. Il a du avoir une enfance malheureuse. A voir sa gueule je dirais qu'il était à Serdaigle. Il a du se tuer au travail c'est sûre. Maison d'esclavagiste va.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois dans la barque. Alice s'était jeté un Impervius, mais il n'avait pas voulu sécher les deux folles. Par vengeance oui, il faut se faire respecter tant qu'on peut. De toute façon elles boudaient. Et comme elles ne parlent pas on les entend encore plus claquer des dents.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la prison, les deux compagnotes avaient arrêté de bouder. Je vous dirais tant mieux, on allait pas passer tout le chapitre à s'emmerder à les regarder tirer la tronche.

Truite-Sauteuse et Popomme descendirent de la barque en s'extasiant devant le paysage macabre.

…

Vous avez deviné, elles se droguent, pour elles tout ressemble à Disney Land, un lieu où on peut buter des lutins et se taper des barres avec Mickey Mouse.

Les deux filles restèrent plantées sur le ponton rocheux. J'avoue, les auteures ne connaissent pas bien la signification du mot « ponton rocheux » mais elles trouvent que ça sonne bien. Laissez tomber il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre.

« L'accueil laisse à désirer ici. »

Ah c'est ça qu'elles attendaient ! … En même temps, c'est pas des célébrités comme Michael Jackson ou Lord Voldemort, on va pas venir les acclamer en leur jouant de l'accordéon et en leur demandant un autographe. Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais rêvé de demander un autographe à Tommy ? Moi si. Ça rend bien sur le CV de super vilain. J'ai celui de l'écureuil de la pub du crédit agricole aussi.

« C'est scandaleux, commentèrent-elles à un gardien qui les regardait d'un œil morne.

- Et on ne vous parle même pas de notre escorte. »

« L'escorte » leur lança un regard noir.

« Bon. Nom, Prénom, âge. » Demanda le gardien comme un automate en ignorant leurs réclamations.

On voit qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est en train de parler à de futures célébrités. Un peu de respect tout de même ! C'est pas parce qu'il a un boulot de merde et qu'il a pu voir la tête de Sirius Black qu'il peut se permettre de snober les gens ! …

Et il a oublié de leur demander leur code bancaire en plus. Il fait mal son boulot. Moi je demande toujours le code bancaire aux gens. D'ailleurs passez moi le votre. Bah quoi?

« Eve-Wolf, répondit fièrement Truite-Sauteuse, dix-sept ans... Hum.. J'aime bien le caramel... Le violet est ma couleur préférée et à ma naissance je pesais...

-On s'en fout ! » s'énerva Alice.

Non on ne s'en fout pas ! J'ai remarqué que le caramel est souvent mis de côté à cause de la côte de popularité du chocolat. C'est très méchant de faire ça. De toute façon les chocolats ils se croient toujours mieux que tout le monde ! Ils te regardent, te méprisent parce que t'es pas comme eux ! Tous les jours tu dois subir leur moquerie, leur regard et leur rire de pétasse ! Elles se croient plus belles, supérieures ! Mais un jours je les butterais ! TOUTES !

...

Oui je parle bien de caramel pourquoi vous pensiez à autre chose ?

« Eve le prénom et Wolf le nom?" Demanda le gardien se foutant royalement de l'état de l'Auror.

Et de mon état de surcroît. De toute façon personne ne fait jamais attention à moi. Si ça continue je vais me plaindre au bureau des réclamations moi aussi.

"Elles ne veulent pas dire leur vrai nom, indiqua ce dernier.

- On tient à rester dans l'anonymat. » Lui souffla Eve.

C'est bien, il faut être prudent quand on sait que les pédophiles sont partout. Un accident est si vite arrivé vous savez ? Ma tante me le répète toutes les deux minutes au téléphone sans que je puisse l'ouvrir, et je peux vous dire que c'est bien la seule capable de me faire perdre mon sang froid, c'est tout juste si j'ai pas l'envie de me faire interner. Oui même les narrateurs ont de la famille, j'ai un lointain cousin, mais je ne dévoilerais pas son identité, il préfère rester Anonyme, et bien lui il se tape la vie barbante d'un barbapa matin midi et soir depuis plus de 16 ans.

C'est pas de la tarte ce job. Je sais je vous l'ai déjà dit mais il faut que ça rentre.

« Moi c'est Zod'a tout court, dix-sept ans et je suis la fille cachée de maître Yoda ! »

Ahah ! La blague ! En réalité elle n'a que 14 ans mais elle a pris l'habitude de mentir sur son âge pour boire de l'alcool. Évidemment personne ne se laisse avoir avec sa taille. Alors que voilà, chez les sorciers tout le monde s'en tape, que tu sois un bébé ou un vieux pépé en phase terminale, PAF ! Azkaban. Mais Zod'a pensait faire un séjour à Disneyland, on a eu beau lui répéter que c'était dans une prison qu'elle allait et pas dans un parc d'attraction, pas moyen. A tout les coups c'est Eve qui lui a mis l'idée dans la tête pour la rassurer.

« Ils sont où les Détraqueurs ? » Demanda Zod'a avec enthousiaste.

Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé d'en rencontrer un. Et oui. Pendant que certains rêvent d'être ministre, Auror ou même langue-de-plomb, Zod'a rêvait de meurtre et d'être en prison.

Eve, elle, commençait déjà à s'ennuyer ferme et regardait le plafond.

Ça manquait de lumière ici et les murs étaient vraiment sales. Ça manquait aussi de ménage. Voilà ce qu'elle se disait.

Note : Penser à engager des femmes de ménage, il parait que c'est payé quarante euros le stage dans je sais plus quelle entreprise. En même temps, si on doit apprendre à récurer les chiottes, autant que ça soit payer sinon ça sert à rien.

« Ils ne sont pas dans cette pièce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu passeras leur faire un coucou tout à l'heure. » fit le gardien en souriant, laissant voir par la même occasion ses dents jaunâtres et pourris.

C'est écœurant.

Faut se brosser le dent mon gars ! Sinon tu vas finir comme le pépé édenté qui bouffe des pommes dans la pub. Elle ne passe plus d'ailleurs. Maintenant c'est que de la merde à la télé. Tampax, sonneries de portable, René la taupe, les génériques pourris de "Des chiffres et des lettres". Je sais je passe facilement du coq à l'âne on me le fait souvent remarquer.

Retournons à Zod'a qui se met à sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.

Non elle ne va pas faire de claquette, désolé pour le faux espoir. En plus elle danse comme une timbale. J'avoue, pour un sketch comique ça le ferait.

J'espère qu'il y a un magasin de souvenirs qui vend des cacahuètes dans le coin, comme ça Zod'a pourrait en distribuer à ses futurs amis. C'est interdit au Zoo mais je suppose que dans une prison ça fait limite œuvre de charité vu ce qu'on leur donne à manger.

« Ah super! » S'exclama Zod'a.

…

Une biche en fauteuil à roulette se ramène en traînant le corps de Kimy Green **(1)** derrière elle et repart en auto-tamponneuse sous les yeux médusés du gardien.

Oui c'était un remix de « Un ange passe », pour souligner l'instant de flottement.

« Et je pourrais les caresser? » babilla Zod'a toute joyeuse.

- ...

- ...

- Ah non ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! se plaignit soudainement Eve. C'est vous qui puez de la gueule comme ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous brossez jamais les dents ? On a déjà eu le droit à un Auror qui ne se douche pas, je ne veux pas d'un gardien crade ! »

Elle est longue à la détente celle-là.

Zod'a, elle, elle a eu le temps de choquer les lecteurs. Mais bon Eve arrive toujours après la guerre. Faut savoir que si elle voit des dents jaunes, l'info met dix minutes à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Après il lui faut le temps de formuler une phrase qui est en français. A propos de langue je ne suis même pas sure de savoir dans laquelle elle parle.

L'Auror-qui-ne-connaissait-pas-la-douche s'en alla sans rien dire, trop heureux de les laisser au gardien.

Espèce de lâcheur, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire respecter dans la vie ! Que la banane t'emporte avec la myrtille du Saint Jacques !

Après plusieurs questions de Zod'a et plusieurs plaintes d'Eve qui ne voulait qu'une chose, voir sa nouvelle « chambre », son nouveau logis, sa nouvelle cabine, son nouveau chez sois, sa nouvelle planque, son… oui d'accord, c'était juste pour faire le tour, elles arrivèrent enfin dans leur cellule. Problème : Zod'a était séparée d'Eve par une autre cellule. Quand elles commencèrent à se plaindre, le gardien était déjà retourné à ses occupations et avait verrouillé les portes grinçantes et pleines de croûtes sur elles.

Ah ! Avec tout ça, elles n'ont même pas eu le temps de demander où étaient les toilettes. Sachant que la tolérance pipi de Zod'a n'est pas à son plus haut niveau je sens qu'il va y avoir du grabuge.

« NOOOON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais me plaindre à la commission locale ! Hurla Zod'a en se jetant aux barreaux.

- Ouais ! Et moi je vais me plaindre à la CPE ! »

Mais qui c'est qui s'occupe du script ? J'en ai marre de passer mon temps à narrer des répliques aussi nulles !

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec ça? Demanda p'tite Zod.

- J'en sais rien. Ah si ! Tous les jeudis ils me demandaient de venir dans leur bureau ! J'avais pas un moment de libre ! Ils n'avaient même pas la délicatesse de me proposer un café ! »

Et c'était quoi ces genres de rendez vous secrets ? Le conseil générale était au courant ? Mais développe ! Je veux savoir pourquoi t'étais convoquée ! Sinon je vais me faire des idées et... je n'ose même pas imaginer ces interminables minutes pendant lesquelles cette CPE te faisait... ce qu'elle avait à faire. Peuh.

« Ouais t'as raison. Dis donc on entend bien ici. Il y a un problème d'insonorisation. Sans parler de l'isolation. »

Et la vie privée des gens alors? On ne peut plus parler tranquillement de ses problèmes ! Il n'y a plus de secret professionnel ! Aucun respect pour l'intimité de la population ! Après forcément on s'étonne de faire la une dans Closer.

« Ouais j'entends bien alors FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! » Hurla soudain une voix.

Oh cool un camarade de jeu !

Ça va faire quelqu'un à qui parler si l'une s'endort.

Mais dans tout ça on ne connaît pas son identité. Qui a réussit à parler ainsi à ces deux raconteuses de connerie? … Montrez vous que je vous fasse un câlin ! De toute façon je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Je sais même tout de vous. TOUT ! Depuis 11 ans, je vous espionne chaque jour à l'heure où vous sortez vos poubelles. Que vous ne sortez plus depuis 11 ans soit dit en passant. Vous êtes… Georges Clowney ! What else ?

…

Ah, non. La prod vient de m'informer d'un important élément. Il ne s'agit pas de Georges Clowney mais de Sirius Black, le prisonnier coincé dans la cellule qui sépare Eve de Zod'a. Oui je sais, moi aussi j'aurais préféré Georges Clowney, il est quand même mieux conservé et en plus il est riche c'est non négligeable.

« T'es qui toi? » Interrogea Eve.

Ahah! Si tu pouvais m'entendre tu le saurais. Et si vous le pouviez vous suivriez mes conseils et vous seriez déjà milliardaires. Mieux, vous auriez réussi vos examens.

Forcément je peux leur filer les réponses.

Black soupira. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de leur répondre.

C'est pas non plus comme si elles allaient taper ton nom sur Google ou Facebook pour voir où tu habites, elles le savent déjà ! … Enfin c'est pas sure, Eve serait capable de croire que le mur est vivant.

« Bah réponds ! S'impatienta Zod'a. Espèce de trombiné du pif ! »

Il allait répondre à ces deux abruties quand celle à sa droite le coupa dans son élan.

« Dis... T'as un vagin? Demanda Eve.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Un vagin. Le tunnel. La voie de passage. Là où on trempe la trompe. » Expliqua Zod'a comme si elle parlait à un gosse de cinq ans.

En tout cas, ne lui demandez jamais d'expliquer à votre mioche comment on fait des bébés. Elle en est encore au stade de la graine. Comme quoi le papa se sert de son arrosoir pour la planter dans le pot de fleur. Attention, la plante met 9 mois à pousser, il faut donc l'entretenir régulièrement avec un bon engrais, un râteau, une pelle et au passage faites en sorte que la maman regarde des films pornos, pour s'assurer que le gosse soit performant dès la naissance et qu'il ait une descendance bien rempli. Oui vous l'aurez compris c'est Eve qui se charge de son éducation. Tout ça devrait être censuré pour les âmes sensibles mais je ne suis pas comme le gouvernement.

Je reste émue devant tant de franchise. De nos jours ça ne se trouve pas partout les personnes comme moi.

«Je suis un homme! » S'écria Sirius scandalisé.

Genre. C'est pas comme si avec tes cheveux longs qui traînent par terre t'avais pas la tête d'une femme en âge de procréer. Bon j'avoue que la barbe ça fait pas très féminin, mais moi aussi j'en ai une, alors soutenons nous entre femmes à barbe !

« Hé mais faut se calmer pépito ! Bon t'es qui ? »

Il rechigna à répondre mais se décida à le faire.

Ahah. Ah. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. Quand elles sauront son nom elles vont devenir ses groupies et son appareil génitale ne sera... Enfin si tant qu'elles ne réussissent pas à établir un contact inter-cellulaire son appareil sera tranquille.

« Sirius Black. »

Oh le con. Paix à son âme.

Je commence à faire la liste des invités pour l'enterrement ? Oui j'adore m'occuper de ces choses là. L'ambiance aux enterrements est mémorable. Tous les jours je vérifie dans le journal s'il n'y a pas un enterrement du coin dans lequel je peux m'incruster. Je me ramène en tee shirt rose et je distribue des kleenex. Les enterrements ça fait grimper les ventes de mouchoir. C'est les meilleures périodes de l'année.

Mais le mieux ça doit être d'assister à son propre enterrement quand même.

« Oh ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose... »

Finalement il a du temps devant lui il va peut être s'en tirer.

Mais quand même il est passé dans le journal. On ne peut pas le rater avec sa tête de taré ! C'est le type qui a vendu ses meilleurs amis à Tommy. Celui qui s'est fait avoir par Peter Petigrow. Sacremouche il nous a tous bien eu celui là !

« Ouais moi aussi... Ah ! Je sais ! S'exclama enfin Zod'a d'une voix triomphante. T'es pas celui qui s'est fait arrêter pour avoir braqué la banque Gringotts avec un pistolet à eau ? »

… Après l'autre qui donne son nom à deux inconnus, on a la conne qui nous casse les barres avec son pistolet à eau dont tout le monde se fout. Quel beau couple. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette prison.

Il faudra penser à organiser un tournois de scrabble histoire d'échauffer leur cerveau.

« Mais non, Black c'est une marque d'aspirateur ! " protesta Eve.

... Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie. On va bien finir par trouver un truc à trois à leur faire faire.

Si Alice n'avait pas balancé le monopoly à la flotte on aurait pu les regarder faire une partie. Oui, pendant les premières minutes passées dans la barque, ils s'étaient fait une partit de monopoly mais Alice a pété les plombs quand il a vu qu'Eve lui piquait du fric en cachette.

Quel mauvais joueur. Et quel tricheuse.

« C'est vraiment de la merde comme prénom. » Commenta finalement Zod'a.

Tu l'as dit, c'est vraiment pas sérieux. Je sais pas ce que sa mère avait fumé à la naissance, une carotte peut être ? Sinon c'est les sédatifs qui passaient pas.

Ou alors la tradition familiale, évidemment. Les noms de merde ça se transmet de générations en générations. Prenons les Teletubbies. Tinki winky. Dipsie. Lala. Popo.

Des noms de merde.

Comme chez moi. Ma mère a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'appeler Maya. Notre tradition est de prendre des noms qui viennent de célébrités. Maya comme Maya l'abeille, mon frère c'est René comme René La taupe. Mon père c'est François comme François le français. Ils n'ont pas compris que c'est sujet à moquerie. Je le vis mal. Très mal...

« POUAHAHAHAH! »

Qui c'est qui s'est marré à ma phrase ?

Dites-le ! Je veux savoir ! Sinon ça va me tourmenter toute la nuit et je vais pas réussir à dormir. Je vais m'arracher les cheveux, me scarifier le cerveau, en plus quand je stresse je commets des homicides. Enfin plus des mouchicides, mais tout de suite avouez que homicides ça a plus de classe, ça a du peps, ça a de la gueule, ça gère sa fougère !

Mais concentrons nous plutôt sur ce « POUAHAHAHAH ! ». Qui est il ? D'où vient il ? Quelles sont ces orientations sexuelles ?

JACKPOT !

Et oui, Tritrix a enfin ramené sa fraise, du fin fond de sa cellule, la troisième à gauche après le couloir de droite qui est en face de la cellule du type qui se cure le nez en léchant ses oreilles. Oui je confirme il est très doué. Moi je ne suis pas aussi souple.

Quoi vous n'avez pas suivi mes indications ? C'est la cellule en face de celle de nos trois hurluberlues. Ils sont gentils ils ont foutus les Black et les Lestrange en famille.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à rire toi? S'énerva Sirius en reconnaissant le rire de sa cousine.

-Le grand Sirius Black a un prénom de merde ! Ça te fais pas mal? Pas à ton ego? C'est quand même une fille qui le dit.

- Mais je t'emmerde! »

Et beh. C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont pouvoir participer au tournois des répliques culturelles ces deux ploucs.

« Putain on a affaire à une dispute de couple. » commenta Eve.

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire les deux cousins.

... Une dispute de couple entre deux cousins ? Putain mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ils vont se refiler les tares entre eux ! La consanguinité les mènera à leur perte ! D'un coté, si le sexe leur permet d'oublier les traquas de la vie quotidienne à Azkaban, je dis pas non. Ça leur évitera de se masturber pour combler le manque.

C'est dangereux le masturbage vous savez ? Après la tarte aux pommes et la jardinière de légume, j'ai entendu parler d'une fille qui l'a fait avec une carotte. Problème, la carotte s'est cassé en pleins dedans ce qui fait qu'un morceau est resté enfoncé à l'intérieur de son... de sa... Je vous dirais pas de quoi, un peu de tenue dans cette fic tout de même. Pour information, la fille a du aller à l'hôpital pour se la faire enlever.

C'est une petite anecdote qui m'a bien fait rigoler sur le coup, mais c'est vrai que ça doit pas être jouasse quand ça vous arrive. En même temps qui aurait l'idée de se masturber avec une carotte?

N'ayez pas peur de lever la main je suis tolérante !

Tout ça pour dire que j'espère qu'il n'y a pas des carottes au menu à Azkaban. En espérant pour nos deux héroïnes qu'il y ai un menu. Elles sont très tatillonnes sur la bouffe. Le petit déjeuner, le dix heure, le déjeuner, le digestif, le goûter, le deuxième goûter, le dîner, et le digestif d'après dîner. Oui elles mangent beaucoup pour assurer leur croissance.

C'est donc pas si mal finalement ce petit séjour à Azkaban ça va leur faire perdre du poids.

« Ma parole ça manque d'ambiance ici. » Grinça Eve après 20 minutes de silence.

C'est sure que c'est vachement silencieux quand Zod'a se met à pépier sur les capacité intellectuelle des libellules. Ne me demandez pas comment elle en est arrivée à parler d'un sujet aussi… passionnant, j'en sais strictement rien.

Mais pour information, les libellules ne sont pas aussi connes qu'elles en ont l'air. C'est vrai quoi. Qui mieux qu'elles sait quand arrive le beau temps ? Nous on a besoin des satellites pour ça. Pas elles. Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. Après ça, vous ne les regarderez plus de la même façon.

« Snif.

- C'est quand qu'on bouffe? »

Dans 50 ans, avec un peu de chance ta vessie aura explosé et tu seras morte de faim d'ici là.

« Sniff. »

C'est qui qui sniffe ? Je comprends pas c'est pas la saison des rhumes pourtant.

« C'est qui qui chiale?

-C'est... C'est... Sniff !... Mooooaaahahahah.. »

A choisir j'aurais préféré que Zod'a nous contamine avec ses microbes plutôt qu'elle se mette à nous faire part de ses problèmes d'existence. Franchement j'en ai rien à foutre, elle a qu'à parler à sa bouteille de whisky elle sera ravi de l'écouter. Moi c'est ce que je fais en tout cas. Pas que je sois alcoolique hein. Non non non. Juste que... Okay je me tais.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'as Zod'a?

- On a pas vu les Détraqueeeeuuuurs... »

… On a pas la même conception du mot Détraqueur.

Elle doit croire que c'est des types comme Simplet ou Mickey qui vous font des grands sourires en agitant les mains comme des gros niais. Et bien non, pour tout ceux qui pensent comme elle, c'est des types à cagoule avec les mains pleines de croûtes et qui vous bouffent le cerveau en aspirant votre âme. Personnellement ils m'ont toujours fait penser à des aspirateurs. En plus moche.

« Mais c'est qui ces deux tarées ? » marmonna Sirius avec des yeux hallucinés.

Bellatrix ne parlait pas, elle boudait. Elle aussi ? C'est une manie. Grand bien lui fasse, elle sera pas dans les remerciements ça lui apprendra à glander pendant le tournage de l'épisode.

« C'est qui que tu traites de tarées ? » gronda Eve menaçante.

Elle n'a pas tiltée que enfermée, elle ne fait peur à personne étant donné que c'est tout juste si on voit ce qu'il se passe dans la cellule des autres. A part celle d'un personnage que vous découvrirez plus tard. Donc en gros là la seule chose qu'elle menace c'est un mur.

Charmant.

« Qu'est-ce t'as espèce de vieux moule eunuqué du tibia?" Pépia Zod'a toute remise de sa déception.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que veut dire eunuque, allez voir dans le dico. C'est important de le connaître.

"POUAHAHAHAHAH !"

Ah. Tritrix ne boude plus. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour se payer la tête de Black avec elle. Quitte à passer pour une conne en étant la seule à rigoler.

... Je suis sûre que ça vous arrive aussi.

« Par Merlin en levrette... C'est qui son dealer à cette vieille? »

J'aurais dit Dumbledore mais il ne fournit que de la poudre au citron et Bellatrix est allergique aux agrumes, ça lui fait pousser des gros boutons sur la face, et ensuite ça casse sa crédibilité auprès de ses camarades croques mitaines. En plus ils ne s'apprécient pas des masses ces deux là. A moins que ce ne soit pour nous embrouiller...

Après tout il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.

C'est toujours ça dans les histoires, tu crois que deux personnages se détestent et dix chapitres après ça baise comme des phoques en rut.

« J'en sais rien. Tu crois que les Détraqueurs fournissent? » Demanda Zod'a d'un air intéressé.

Tout le monde se tut pour réfléchir à la question, quoiqu'en fait seules Eve et Zod'a y réfléchissaient, les autres avaient arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre.

« Euh... Pourquoi vous êtes ici vous deux? » Finit par demander Sirius.

Ah ! Il serait temps de t'inquiéter ! Déjà que t'as du mal à garder l'esprit sans elles, mais avec, tu vas sombrer dans la folie avant même d'avoir pu parler à Merlin ! En plus on sait toujours pas pourquoi elles se sont faite incarcérer, la durée de leur séjour dans l'établissement pénitentiaire dépend du crime commis. Et si elles sont tout en haut dans la prison, à l'étage des Mangecadavres, je peux vous dire que c'est pas parce qu'elles ont piqué la sucette à la mémé du coin ! Ni pour le viol commis à la pharmacie de Saint Germain.

Avant que la grande révélation ne soit faite, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là deux minutes histoire de réfléchir à une théorie.

...

Euh ouais finalement on va zapper cette étape j'ai rendez vous chez mon gynéco.

« On exterminait les mouettes... » commença à répondre Zod'a.

Il y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment que ça à foutre. Quoique ça doit être drôle la chasse aux mouettes. Il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux toutes les exterminer avant qu'elles ne mènent une révolution pour exterminer la race humaine. Vous avez jamais trouvé bizarre qu'elles fassent tout pour nous déféquer dessus? Et puis elles sont partout ! Partout ! Quand vous achetez des frittes à emporter elles se jettent sur vous comme des charognes sur un cadavre. Elles n'attendent que ça pour venger leurs compatriotes décédés au combat! Il faut les anéantir avant qu'elles ne le fassent ! Et les corneilles et les pigeons avec ! TOUS ! TOUS JE VOUS DIT ! Il en va de la sauvegarde de notre intégrité physique et mentale !

« Quand le ministre de la magie est passé en balai, poursuivit Eve

- Et on a continué à tirer.

- Mais on ne savait pas que c'était lui !

- On croyait que c'était une personne banale !

-Sinon vous pensez bien on ne l'aurait pas raté ! »

... Ah. Ahah. Ahahaha. Moi je ne l'aurais pas manqué ! Sponk le pingouin non plus. Il tire super bien au bazooka ! … En plus les auteures en ont marre qu'ils passent son temps à ramener des cadavres de chouettes partout dans la maison.

« ..., fit Sirius.

-..., approuva Tritrix.»

Si c'est pour rien dire autant se la fermer, ça fera économiser des points et des tirets. Non, sans rire, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je narre avec ça ? Le silence ?

« Ah. Donc il est encore en vie... » reprit une voix, déçue.

Et hop, encore un prisonnier !

Ma parole c'est un vrai site de rencontre cette endroit.

Mais je veux bien partager ma peine avec toi mon mignon et on se fera plein de câlin et... Non tu me fais peur avec ta gueule de boucher psychopathe. En plus tu ressembles à ma mère, c'est flippant. Ou à mon père, j'hésite.

« Oh salut ! T'es qui ? » S'intéressa Zod'a, toute contente de se trouver un nouveaux compagnon de jeu.

C'est vrai plus on est de fou plus on rit. Surtout au lit ! …

D'accord j'arrête.

Le nouvel arrivé soupira. Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. A les entendre, mieux valait se faire discret.

Avec elles on a trois options. Soit la mort, soit le suicide, soit l'exil dans un couvent.

Elles attendaient toujours sa réponse quand une chose encapuchonnée s'approcha.

TOMMY !

… Ah non. Il a pris des années sabbatiques et il fait du tourisme je sais pas où en attendant de se trouver un coin où loger. Le sale parasite. Il ne paye même pas la collocation. Mais alors, si ce n'est pas Tommy, quelle est cette chose encapuchonnée qui avance dans le couloir en respirant comme Dark Vador ? Je sais le coup du type qui respire comme machin à conserve tout le monde l'a déjà fait. C'est pas facile d'innover, tous les jours on se fait attaquer en justice pour copyrighting.

Tritrix se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, remplis de terreur. Oh elle fait de l'hyperventilation. Dans ce cas il faudra demander aux Détraqueurs de faire une distribution de sac à vomi. A moins qu'elle ne se fasse violer par un homme invisible...

Ce n'est pas plus mal après on peut se vanter d'avoir eu une relation avec une célébrité.

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement.

« Putain mais elle peut pas fermer sa gueule ! » S'exclama Eve avec mauvaise humeur.

Genre. Il y a tellement pas d'ambiance tu ne vas pas crier au scandale pour ça.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Approuva Zod'a tandis qu'un prisonnier gémissait et qu'un aboiement à leur côté se fit entendre. On ne s'entend même plus parler!".

ALERTE GÉNÉRALE !

Les chiens sont interdit dans l'établissement ! Oui c'est marqué dans le règlement pénitentiaire . … Mais évidemment je suis toujours la seule à en prendre connaissance.

Vous avez déjà essayé de vous ramener avec votre chient au bahut ? C'est pas interdit dans le règlement. Ils n' auront pas à se plaindre si jamais ça arrive, il fallait prévoir avant.

« Il était pas écrit dans le règlement qu'il était interdit d'amener des animaux ici? »

Oh ! Eve aussi elle l'a lu ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde ! Ahah ! Notre axe spirituelle est frappé par la force elliptique de la météorologie anglophone ! Nous sommes en complète harmonie ! C'est l'osmose ! Le pouvoir ! C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi proche de quelqu'un ! Je... ... ah j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire.

Comme chacun le sait, trop de réflexion tue la réflexion. D'où le fait que certains génies finissent par devenir totalement maboules. Je ne vous donnerais pas d'exemple.

« On aurait pris notre girafe et notre pingouin sinon! » S'écria aussitôt Zod'a, scandalisée.

Oui Eve et Zod'a possèdent leur propre petit zoo. Je vais vous faire un petit topo de la troupe. Eve et Zod'a, bien sur, puis Winnie, l'éléphant à Eve qui fricote avec Wuwu, la girafe de Zod'a. Ensuite évidemment, il y a Sponk le pingouin, qui est pingouinphobe, carnivore et qui manie le bazooka comme un professionnel. C'est le fils de Winnie si vous voulez savoir. Non on ne sait pas comment un éléphant a pu nous pondre un pingouin. Après on a Willy la baleine, de sexe inconnu, qu'on ne voit jamais parce qu'elle est trop difficile à déplacer. Et elle aussi on se demande comment elle a fait pour sortir de la girafe. Les mystères de la nature…

On avait aussi Einstein à un moment mais au final Sponk l'a buté et maintenant il est empaillé au dessus de la cheminée. Pour toujours dans nos cœur, Amen.

Fin du petit topo, revenons en à l'histoire.

N'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas qui sont ces mystérieux encagoulés ! J'ai bien ma petite idée mais tant que les auteurs ne me communiquent pas l'information je...

HAN! Les Détraqueurs! Mais comment ? Depuis quand ? On pourrait prévenir ou donner des indices quand il y a enfin de l'action !

Le Détraqueur s'approcha de Zod'a et elle tenta de le caresser.

... Dégueulasse. Quoique. Je me suis toujours demandée la sensation que cela procurait. Si ça se trouve ils sont aussi doux que de la fourrure. Ou alors ils sont gluant et croûteux.

Le Détraqué de la croûte d'Azur saisit brusquement le poignet de Zod'a.

OH MON DIEU ! Il va la violer ! Prévenez quelqu'un avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur nous ! La sécurité sociale, le samu, le club d'échec, mais merde, bougez vous !

Zod'a sourit.

… Ah. Je me suis emportée finalement ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger de se faire tripoter par un Détraqueur. Un jour il faudra que je m'incruste dans sa tête voir comment ça fonctionne. Un petit bilan mental Zodiesque et Evien.

Zod'a tendit une main vers la capuche du Détraqueur...

Elle va lui rouler une pelle… elle va lui rouler une pelle… Elle va emballer un détraqué de la croûte...

...Mais il l'en empêcha.

Ooooh ! Le détraqué remonte dans mon estime. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir profiter de notre héroïne !

« Ooooh ! C'est joolie.. » gazouilla Zod'a.

Quoi donc ? Les croûtes ? On a pas le même sens de l'esthétisme petite Zod.

Un autre Détraqueur était dans la cellule d'Eve et celle-ci aussi commençait à planer. Ah oui, je l'ai dit ou pas ? Elles planent. Totalement. En fait ça fait six ans qu'elles se shootent au doliprane pour l'une et aux amphétamines pour l'autre. C'est la faute au médecin, il les a rendu dépendantes !

Toute façon, avec elles, un rien agit sur leurs cerveaux.

Si vous avez pas compris, c'est grâce à ça que Zod'a et Eve résistent si bien aux détraqués. Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez jamais fumé de joint ? Moi non plus mais on va faire comme si. Vous avez compris mes explications ? En fait j'ai rien expliqué mais je suis narrateur moi, je ne fais que lire le script que les auteurs m'ont filé, tant pis si elles sont trop connes pour expliquer les point incohérents. En plus elles trouvent que ce qu'elles écrivent est compréhensible. Bon je me tais elles sont en train de se demander si elles ne devraient pas m'empailler à la Einstein.

« J'avais jamais été à Disney Land. »

Moi non plus. Quel est le rapport avec la situation actuelle ?

« Hey Zod'a! Y a Mickey dans ma chambre! Je vais me le faire! »

…

Je ne commenterais pas. Je ne commenterais pas... Je ne...

MICKEY ! VITE ! PRENEZ UNE PHOTO SOUVENIR ! … Non non, à mon âge, je ne suis pas fan de Mickey ! …

Je veux juste montrer la photo à mes parents pour pouvoir les snober. Moi j'ai posé avec Mickey et pas vous euh !

Sinon j'utilise la photo pour lui jeter la malédiction des moufles à trois doigts. Oui c'est pas facile d'enfiler des moufles à trois doigts. Ça lui fera les pieds à faire son crâneur en souriant comme un con pendant qu'on paye le séjour.

« Et moi j'ai Kuzco !

-C'est qui? »

Ça me dit quelque chose. Comme un lointain souvenir de mon enfance. L'histoire d'un prince qui se transformait en lama. Et il y avait une méchante toute moche aussi… C'est scandaleux, ils les font toujours moches les méchantes. Heureusement qu'on trouve des méchants de plus en plus beaux. Faut pas s'étonner si certains préfèrent les méchants après. C'est pour la potabilité du personnage sexuellement parlant.

Retournons sur Eve et Zod'a sinon les auteures vont me virer pour atteinte à la pudeur et propos indécents.

Elles avaient toute les deux une tête de grosse camée au paradis. Ou en enfer. On ne sait jamais avec ces deux gogoles. Elles savent pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

« Bah un lama! »

Et pitite Zod partie dans un fou rire pendant qu'Eve s'approchait du Détraqueur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut lui faire?

« Pouahahahah... Ihihihihihohohouhouhouh... Ouilououououiiiiille... »

Oui ça c'est Zod'a vous l'aurez compris. Elle a un rire bizarre je ne vous le fait pas dire.

« Oh Minnie est là ! Super ! Plus on est mieux c'est ! Par contre t'as une haleine à tomber Mickey. »

Zod'a s'arrêta de rigoler. Minie était là? Dans la « chambre » d'Eve? Avec Mickey ? Et comment qu'elle sait qu'il pue de la gueule ? Oulah c'est louche moi je vous le dit !

Si Zod'a apprend qu'ils se font des parties de poker sans l'inviter… Je voudrais bien cafter mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne m'écoute jamais. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, tout ce que je dis est pure vérité, n'écoutez pas les blasphémateurs qui vous disent le contraire, ce n'est que mensonge pour me discréditer auprès des type qui s'occupent de l'alcool dans la boite des mamies du quartier. Oui il y a des boites pour les jeunes, les gays, et les gogo-danseuses je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de boite pour les troisièmes âges.

J'aime bien les mamies.

Elles vous filent toujours des bonbons à Halloween. Enfin ça dépend une fois je suis tombée sur une vieille sourde qui croyait que c'était moi qui lui proposait des bonbons. Faut pas rêver.

« M'en fout moi j'ai un lama ! Et je sortirais d'ici à dos de lama ! POUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hihihuhuhuhuhuh... Uhuhuh. Oh! Je ressemble à une chouette ! Je fais le même bruit ! »

Zod'a sourit, toute heureuse. Elle tenta de faire pivoter sa tête comme les chouettes.

… Ça devient grave. Je vais finir par devenir comme elles.

Les Détraqueurs ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Elles n'avaient pas le bonheur d'un Patronus, mais elles étaient... Bizarres.

C'est la came. Le shit, la marijuana, l'origan, le persil, le ketchup, la moutarde, le coca, le café, le thé, le nutella, le yaourt à la banane, les gervais, la beuze, la cocaïne, l'héroïne, la tambouille, le sang humain… tout ça vous monte au cerveau et paf ! Le bonheur. J'allais oublié la mousse au chocolat. Ça a beau être un puissant laxatif, ça vous rend heureux.

« J'ai une question. Où sont les toilettes ? »

J'espère que le papier toilette est fournit parce que s'il faut se débrouiller avec des feuilles ne comptez pas sur moi.

« Non parce que c'est bien beau de nous enfermer. Ça d'accord je veux bien mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me vider là...

- Petite ou grosse commission ? » Demanda Zod'a avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Qu'est ce tu t'en fous, tu veux connaître son cycle menstruel pendant que tu y es ? Attendez je vais demander à Sponk - Oui je sais parler le pingouin, il doit le connaître.

…

Message reçu ! J'en informe donc les lecteurs : Les règles d'Eve sont irrégulières, en général c'est tout les cinq mois mais ça peut aller jusqu'à sept.

Elle a bien de la chance, je me suis toujours demandée s'il y avait des distributions de tampons et de serviettes hygiéniques dans Azkaban pour les pensionnaires féminins. Sinon, c'est bien dégueu. Ah moins qu'on leur lance un sort anti-saignement avant l'incarcération.

J'espère sinon elles sont foutus. Ça ne doit pas être beau à voir.

Eve se tourna vers le mur, là où elle avait entendu la voix de sa compagnote. Quand on lui parle elle regarde le mur elle ? Drôle de façon de communiquer. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que… attendez je vais vous faire un schéma, mais c'est pas fastoche à l'écrit. Alors… Eve / Sirius / Zod'a .

Voilà ! Regardez comme il est beau mon schéma qui n'en est pas un !

Vous avez bien vu, Sirius est pile au milieu, il joue les intermédiaires. On parie qu'il met fin à ses jours dans combien de temps ? … Ah non, la question est faussée, sa meurtrière tremble dans la cellule juste en face du mec qui se cure le nez. Oui, il se le cure souvent. Remarquez, il fait tellement froid à Azkaban que certains finissent congelé dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient quand ils se sont fait … bah congeler.

Et si Tritrix tremble, je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de la présence des Détraqueurs. Oui ils sont toujours là. C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à les oublier, ils se font piquer l'Audimat par Eve et Zod'a.

Vous verrez, ils vont entamer une dépression collective maintenant. La crise de la quarantaine les guettent. Ils ont fait du bon boulot, mais l'avenir désormais, c'est la jeunesse. D'ailleurs, ça amène à une question. Comment ils se reproduisent ? C'est vrai on ne se la pose jamais celle là. Mais ça reste un sujet intéressant. Est-ce qu'ils le font comme les lapins ou... Nan mais il y a un problème. Comment un tas d'os peut se reproduire ? Je veux une réponse !

Un tas d'os avec une cagoule. Moi je pense qu'à force de se masturber avec des aspirateurs ils acquièrent la capacité d'aspirer l'âme de leur victime.

Eve écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Y'a des graffiti en crotte de nez sur le mur ?

« Oh Zod'a t'es dans les murs ? Héhéhé ! Je parle à un mur qui me répond ! »

C'est moi ou elle est juste conne ? … Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle entendait aussi des voix dans la cuvette des toilettes ? J'avoue que ça doit être bizarre. Vous êtes là, en train de faire tranquillement vos besoins, quand tout à coup, une voix surgit de la profondeur de la cuvette, juste sous vos fesses. Après on s'étonne que certains parlent à leur crotte. Moi mon frère il le fait tout le temps. René vous vous souvenez.

« Minnie » et « Mickey » étaient côte à côte et avaient l'air de communiquer. Eve le vit et s'énerva.

« Hé! C'est pas un baisodrome ici ! Y a des choses à faire et à ne pas faire! »

Il faudra que je pense à vérifier dans le règlement du pénitencier.

Zod'a, de son côté s'était tournée vers le mur, croyant aussi que le mur communiquait avec elle.

« Bonjour. Moi c'est Zod'a ! Je suis célibataire, j'ai deux enfants et un lama à ma charge. Et toi ? »

Le dit « lama » lui prit le bras. Comment ça il lui prit le bras ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? C'est de l'intimidation par contact ! Je suis sure qu'il fait ça histoire d'extorquer du fric à Zod'a pour s'acheter des bonbons ! Ou alors c'est pour aller à la boom des lamas. Tous les lamas le font.

« Hé ! Lâches moi ou je dis à tout le monde que t'as des hémorroïdes !»

Bien dit pitite Zod' ! Te laisse pas faire par l'oppression des gosses qui ne se rendent pas compte de la vie en société ! L'argent ça se gaspille pas, ça se gagne ! … Oui je dis ça, mais moi je collectionne les codes bancaires des autres, c'est plus facile quand on est en manque d'argent.

Eve l'entendit et commença à frapper dans le mur. Ils en prennent pleins la gueule aujourd'hui ces murs. Paix à leur âme. Ils devraient se révolter eux aussi, mais non, ils restent plantés là comme des cons à se faire graffiter la gueule. Je ne les comprends pas.

« Lâchez-là ! ZOD'AAAA ! Laisse-la tranquille espèce de furonculé des pieds ! »

Comment elle sait qu'il a des furoncles Kuzko ? … Purée, elle sait tout cette fille, c'est flippant. Je vais vérifier voir si elle m'attend pas à coté des poubelles dans la rue, on sait jamais, elle m'espionne peut-être.

Ça se trouve quand je vais faire provision de nutella au supermarché, elle est là, devant le rayon des miel pops, elle attend le moindre faux pas, que ma vigilance soit relâchée… pour me piquer mon cadis et se tirait avec ! Ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé vous, vous vous promenez tranquillement dans les rayons du supermarché quand tout un coup un malade débarque et vous pique votre cadis ? Moi si. Surtout que comme il courait avec mon cadis il a fini par être emporté avec et il s'est pris la vitrine du boucher dans la gueule. Bien fait pour lui !

Les deux autres Détraqueurs choppèrent soudainement Zod'a par les bras et tentèrent de lui aspirer son âme. Elle commença à se débattre.

Attendez deux minutes… pourquoi ils l'ont chopée au juste ? On était en train de causer de lamas, et on se retrouve à parler des détraqués de la croûte ? Je suis per… Ah mais oui ! J'ai faillis oublier que Kuzko était en réalité un détraqué. A force de décrire les choses comme le voient ces deux là j'en oublie la réalité.

« AAAHH ! Ils veulent me violer ! »

Bah tant mieux tu tomberas enceinte et tu nous pondras des mutants, la race des Zotraqueurs ou des Detradaqueurs est née. Je veux tous les droit sur le nouveau spécimen ! Et 100% des bénéfices ! Avec ça je donne ma démission, fini le boulot de merde ! Fuck you motherfucker !

Fffiut.

Ça, c'est le bruit de l'âme qui était rentrée dans le corps d'Eve. Les Détraqueurs eurent honte d'eux-même. Ils s'énervèrent.

Ahah. Et ils se prétendent des professionnels de la légumisation ? Je vais en parler au bureau de réclamation ! On va enlever des étoiles à cet établissement, oui monsieur. Je ne vous dit pas bravo pour la sympathie de l'accueil et la propreté des cellules. Sans parler du tapage et de l'interdiction d'apporter son pingouin et sa girafe. C'est tout bonnement scandaleux, vous allez en entendre par...

Hé ! Hé ! JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN ! C'est tout noir !

Oh les sal... Ils les ont assommées !

* * *

**(1)**_ Kimy Green, plus qu'une auteure, une déesse. u_u_

**Reviewez ou vous finirez paratatinasés dans le fond des chiottes avec la crotte Tony. C'est Stash qui l'a dit.**

Merci de nous avoir lu en tout cas!


	2. On ne montre pas ses fesses!

Quelle journée funeste, Eve vient de perde quelqu'un de proche ! (Non pas sa culotte)

Je réclame donc une minute de silence en l'honneur de son ami fidèle.

…

Paix à son âme.

Oui ça n'a duré que deux secondes mais on s'en fout, vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir. Un peu de compassion pour Eve qui est en plein deuil. La pauvre, elle n'a plus de nutella.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à notre grande prêtresse... Roulement de tambour... J. K. ROWLING ! Sauf certains que vous avez certainement remarqué. Ceux là sont sous copyright.

Merci aux revieweurs, notamment trois de nos auteures préférées, nous sommes émues. Nous remercions ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous lire. Merci à Maya qui fait un sale boulot mais on s'en fout on la paye pas. Ah et la prod aussi qui nous a refilé le matériel pour le film... On ne remercie pas Bellatrix qui a passé son temps à faire la gueule. Mais Sirius y a le droit par contre pour une raison d'ordre sexu... Euh pour la Secu. Moui.

Eve : Tu fais quoi?

_Scrich scriiich..._

Zod'a : J'écris une lettre pour mon stage mais je sais pas quoi mettre pour le "au revoir".

_Eve : _Mets, "Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations fécales."

...

Maya : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire féc... BAM!

Oh et puis, à titre purement indicatif pour Kimy, quand nous employons le mot turlute, c'est seulement dans le sens de la pèche au céphalopode avec le grappin saisonnier. Oui.

Bon certaines voulaient voir ce que donnerait une collaboration entre nous deux, vous avez vu. Nous sommes fières d'être lu. Thanks !

* * *

Le lendemain.

« Cent quarante septième jour , fit Zod'a en soufflant comme un bœuf. C'est la fin, plus de nourriture, plus de pause pipi... Wuwu n'est pas là pour m'aider à m'endormir... je ne vais pas pouvoir y survivre... je n'ai plus assez de force pour supporter cet enfer...»

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous chie ?

Zod'a cligne des yeux, les ferme et les rouvre subitement deux minutes plus tard. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est une conjonctivite.

« Cent quarante huitième jour. Il fait froid, je n'entends plus Eve, je pense qu'ils l'ont kidnappée pendant la nuit. La fin est proche, je sens déjà mes forces m'abandonner...»

Ah d'accord, elle compte les jours. Oui, vous l'aurez remarqué elle compte mal. Eve aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant on lui a offert une calculatrice à son anniversaire, mais à part pour envoyer des textos, elle sait pas s'en servir.

« Cent cinquantième jour, je veux faire pipiiii ! »

Bon, bah on va la laisser pisser dans son froc et on va passer au jour d'après.

...

« Petite pomme juteuse, quel est votre avis concernant la baisse du taux de canards multicolores en période de canicule ?

- Tout bonnement consternant petite poire desséchée !

- Bonne réponse pour Jean Marc Perroni !"

Pathétique. C'est tout simplement pathétique. Si je pouvais je m'enroulerais une corde autour du cou. Mais évidemment quand on est mort on ne peut pas. Monde de merde !

" Non moi c'est Jean Pierre.

- Hein ?

- Tu connais pas la blague de Jean Pierre ?

- Ben... non.

- Rha, t'es nulle ! Tu vois vraiment pas ?

- Jean Pierre... marmonna Zod'a.

- Non, moi c'est Pierre. Jean Pierre.

- Elle est nase ta blague !"

C'est normal ça. Toutes les blagues qui te font passer pour une conne tu les aimes pas.

"Mais c'est facile ! Répète Jean Pierre à voix haute, tu verras peut être mieux.

- ... Jean Pierre Jean Pierre Jean Pierre Jean Pierre Jean..."

Zod'a plissa les yeux dans un effort de concentration intense. Ce qui lui donnait plus un air constipé qu'autre chose. Filez moi l'appareil photo !

"Jambière?

- Mais non!

- Je trouve pas. C'est vraiment de la merde tes blagues !

- Non mais en fait je me fous de ta gueule là, ricana Eve.

- MAIS FERMEZ-LA! » Hurla celui dont on ignore encore le nom.

Et quelle ambiance ! Un nouveau compagnon de jeu ! Oui, je sais, normalement Azkaban, c'est comme un potager, y'a rien que des légumes, mais voilà, comment voulez vous qu'on se marre si tout le monde se roule par terre de peur et de désespoir toutes les cinq minutes en appelant sa mère ? Pas moi, j'ai pas accepté le boulot pour raconter la vie de Oui-Oui le chauffeur de taxi en prison. Un peu d'action ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

« Et si on en rajoute sept, ça fait des chocapics ! S'exclama Zod'a, ignorant le rabat-joie qui continuait de gueuler.

-Mais non pas des chocapics. C'est simple pourtant... Oh il fait nuit! »

Il fait toujours nuit. Il serait temps de le remarquer.

D'ailleurs il fait toujours nuit et il se passe jamais rien.

On. Se. Fait. Chier.

Ça m'énerve, je me suis vraiment faite arnaquer dans l'histoire ! Je narre une histoire de merde, les auteures me censurent et la prod fait pas son boulot correctement ! Je suis mise volontairement à l'écart, et je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout, je vais en parler à mon manager. J'en ai pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je vais leur faire passer un entretien d'embauche et je trouverais bien un type avec des super pouvoirs. De préférence si vous savez faire miauler les chats ce n'est pas la peine de postuler.

En attendant, je boude ! Je vais faire grève syndicale moi aussi.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... Vous êtes là combien de temps? » Se désespéra l'Anonyme.

On se pose tous la question. Elles tiendront pas une semaine sans nutella. Elles ont pas été élevé pour résister à la faim. L'appât de la bouffe est plus fort que tout. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire quand on vous regardera comme si vous étiez une tartine pleines de glucides.

Sirius ne disait rien trop heureux de voir les mangemorts perdre leur sang-froid. Bellatrix se tapait la tête contre un mur.

J'espère qu'elle va s'exploser la cervelle, ça fera un peu de couleur dessus.

« On ne sait pas. Hé la vieille ! T'as finis ton bordel ? »

Nan elle a pas fini, maintenant elle passe au sol. Elle peut même s'étriper si ça lui dit, on fera des guirlande avec ses organes. Ça fera décoration de Noël. Et pour l'étoile on se servira de son crane. Ça fera un sapin de la mort, ça ira bien avec l'atmosphère morbide de sa cellule. On rajoutera des cadavres autour du sapin en offrande au père Fouettard.

« Oui c'est vrai ça ! Continua Zod'a. Je serais ces murs, je porterais plainte pour si peu de considération. Vous avez déjà vu un mur se plaindre ou même parler ? Non. Normal. On les menaces de les carboniser et de les paratatiser dans le fond des égouts dire bonjour à la crotte de Dumbledore. Je trouve que la maltraitance envers eux est abominable. Nous devrions y faire plus attention. »

Moi je m'en fous, les murs c'est utile aux toilettes, personne peut te regarder, mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'ils sont chiant le matin. Ils se liguent contre vous, ils profitent de l'obscurité pour que vous vous les preniez dans la gueule ces traîtres ! Si vous voyez quelqu'un avec des bleus plein la figure et qu'il prétend s'être battu, c'est faux. En fait il s'est pris un mur. C'est tout de suite moins glorieux.

« Zod'a ?

- Oui?

-Ta gueule. » Dit le prisonnier.

Bien dit mon bichon ! Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu es quand même le seul capable d'entretenir un semblant de conversation civilisée avec elles sans craquer jusqu'à maintenant ! En même temps, c'est pas comme si t'avais grand-chose à foutre à part parler à tes doigts de pied. Ça met de l'ambiance. Ça donne une atmosphère conviviale. On devrait faire des réunions comme ça plus souvent.

« Mais quel poireau celui-là ! S'énerva Zod'a. D'où tu me parles comme ça ?

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà? Demanda Eve, l'air désintéressée.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te...

- Rabastan Lestrange. » Répondit Sirius à sa place.

Ah le connard de clebs ! Qu'il s'occupe de ses fesses et qu'il me laisse faire mon boulot ! Il a ruiné tout l'effet de mystère qui planait sur lui ! Et le suspense alors ? Quand on a pas fait d'étude de marketing on la ramène pas ! Moi je connais les désirs des clients. Et ce qu'ils veulent, c'est du mystère, de la sensualité, du s… … Du sirop contre la toux. Oui. Autre possibilité.

« Black. Quand on te demandera de l'ouvrir... »

Ça fera de la musique. … Non ? Autant pour moi.

« C'est moche Rabastan. » Commenta Zod'a.

Elle n'aime aucun prénom si ce n'est le sien. En plus elle a raison, c'est moche. On dirait un nom de… de sac à rabat. Nan en fait, on dirait pas, ce nom il ressemble juste à rien. Rabastan... Rabastan... A voix haute ça sonne encore plus moche.

« Ouais. On va t'appeler Courgette, reprit Eve.

- Non Poireau c'est mieux, contredit la petite brune.

- Courgette.

- Poireau. »

Mais quelle bande de patate. Elles me les pètent grave celles là ! J'en connais qui vont se prendre ma tambouille dans la gueule à force de parler de bouffe ! En plus ça va les affamer pour rien.

« Mon. Nom. Est. RABASTAN. »

Ça va, calme toi pépito ! On est pas sourd.

« On le sait ça. Abruti. Mais Courgette te va mieux.

- Non Poireau. »

Il soupira. Autant les laisser dans leur truc à ces folles.

Elles se turent un instant, et comme si l'une lisait dans les pensées de l'autre, elles dirent en même temps :

« Poirette. »

Sirius ricana. Lui au moins il avait gardé son nom. Faut vraiment avoir passé 10 ans en prison pour s'amuser d'un nom aussi con. N'empêche qu'il devrait pas rire du malheur des autres, ça va lui retomber sur la gueule un jour !

… J'oubliais. Ça fait des années que ça lui tombe sur la truffe.

Zod'a, qui s'était assise le dos au sol, les fesses et les jambes le long du mur, essaya de faire une acrobatie. Mais elle rata son coup et se prit la face contre terre. Ne me demandez pas les détails, j'ai pas réussis à suivre ses mouvements. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elle a fait ça.

C'est peut être une technique de Patagonie orientale pour rejoindre la spiritualité de Bouddha. Ou peut être qu'elle essaye de canaliser son énergie psychique dans ses fesses pour détruire les barreaux. On ne sait jamais ça pourrait marcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » s'étonna Bellatrix.

Tiens elle a arrêté son auto-masochisme ? Elle aurait pu continuer, on voulait pas la déranger.

« J'entretiens mon corps. Sinon je ne pourrais pas me marier avec un vieux et lui piquer son fric.

- Laisse tomber la vieille, c'est trop tard pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas vieille et je suis déjà mariée ! Siffla Tritrix.

- Mais oui, confirma Eve sur un ton qui disait tout le contraire. T'es ici depuis combien de temps? Parce que certaines femmes s'inventent une vie de famille lorsqu'elles se sentent seules. Ça arrive souvent. Sirius c'est pareil. Il va finir par s'inventer une vie où...

- C'est la récession, la coupa Zod'a.

- Quoi ? »

Oui moi non plus j'ai pas compris. Ça se bouffe la récession ?

Ahaha, non je déconne, pas bête la bête, j'ai quand même un minimum de vocabulaire. La récession c'est quand on accueille les gens.

...

Ah non ça c'est la réception.

... Bon, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit hein.

« C'est la récession. Je tenais à vous en informer. C'est important. La crise et tout...

- Sans parler du prix du pain qui augmente. » approuva Eve d'un air docte.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne, quand elles ont besoin de pain elles le piquent.

« HAN ! Eve ! Mais on a pas d'avocat ! »

Bah si Eve elle a un diplôme de science économique et social. Un autre en aide à la protection de l'enfance et un en vasectomie. Et un d'avocat.

…

Bah oui, évidemment elles les a volés, qu'est ce que vous croyez. Faut pas rêver non plus. Elles volent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main même quand ça sert à rien. Comme un dentifrice. Sincèrement, qui pourrait voler du dentifrice ? A part un type qui pue de la gueule régulièrement...

« C'est un peu trop tard pour en appeler un, leur apprit Poirette.

- Pourquoi ? »

Mon dieu, leur connerie m'afflige. Je pourrais même plus les regarder en face, elles me donnent trop honte. J'en ai de l'urticaire, j'ai des boutons partout, je deviens affreusement laide, je… Non ne me regardez pas !

« Parce que c'est trop tard vous êtes déjà en prison. »

Élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Et dire qu'apparemment tu serais un pyromane complètement maboule, tu m'as l'air d'être le plus saint de toute la clique. A coté ton frère il… Il se roule en boule et il fait des culbuto depuis une demi heure. Ça doit être sa passion dans la vie.

Il est vraiment atteint celui là. Il n'a pas de force morale. Bah tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à pas se faire chopper par les Aurors !

«Qu'elles sont connes. » Commenta Sirius tandis que nos deux filles gardaient le silence.

Pour leur défense je dirais que. Voilà. Apparemment plus ton cerveau est vide, plus tu résistes aux emprises psychiques. En gros, les cons survivent toujours. Et donc, techniquement, comme toi tu as réussi à t'évader d'Azkaban tout seul, tu es con. Ou alors tu es très intelligent... Peut être même que tu fais semblant d'être con alors que tu ne l'es pas pour mieux piéger tes ennemies et... non si on continue comme ça on en sortira jamais.

« Toi ta gueule ! S'énerva Zod'a. Quand on a plus de vie sexuelle depuis 20 ans on la ramène pas espèce de vieux vicelard ! »

Et toc, dans ton froc ! Bien envoyé pitite Zod' !

« Qui te dit que je suis un vicelard ? »

Ton regard. Tout le monde le dit. Même sur les photos, on voit ton regard d'obsédé, de barjo, de fou à lier, de meurtrier, de malade, de cinglé ! Et puis après des années d'abstinence on peut se permettre de dire certaines choses. Tu fais peur à tout le monde avec tes cheveux sales et emmêlés et tes… Je me tais sinon le fan club de Sirius va me retomber sur la gueule.

Enfin admettez qu'avant et après son entrée à Azkaban il y a de la marge.

« Je comprend pas... A quoi ça sert de visser un lard ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il nous chie avec son lard lui ? Nan y'a pas ça au dîner, il y a des haricots au lard avec de l'eau en poudre. Et puis le lardon, ça vient du cochon, il faut se méfier, la maladie du cochon fou est là. Je ne blague pas.

« C'est vrai quoi ! C'est quand même scandaleux ! Ils n'ont rien demandé ! Demain j'irais manifester contre la ségrégation que nous subissons. S'en est assez ! » S'agita Eve.

Oui vous avez bien compris elle manifeste pour une histoire de lard. Et elle ira manifester où, dans sa cellule ? Faudra écrire des pancartes, ils auront qu'à prendre le sang que Tritrix se fait joie de donner pour écrire les slogans sur la sauvegarde des lards qui se font visser.

Tritrix, en ayant marre d'entendre des abrutis pareils, hurla de rage.

Apparemment elle est pas d'accord pour le don du sang. Pourtant elle devrait, si elle veut purifier la planète il faut qu'elle commence à donner. C'est un truc de karma. Si tu fais du mal, karma te le fera payer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle ? » Demanda Zod'a.

Crise de la... cinquantaine? Elle perd ses cheveux, elle devient folle, elle est prise de crise d'angoisse, elle se tape régulièrement le crâne contre un mur. Et puis elle rigole toute seule. A se demander comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir de commotion cérébrale. Et puis faut dire qu'être le lieutenant de Voldemort c'est beaucoup de responsabilités. T'es chargée des nouvelles recrues. Si elles sont trop nulles c'est tout dans ta gueule. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que ce travail offre beaucoup d'opportunités. Déjà, est ce que Voldemort lui donne des vacances à ses disciples ? Et des congés payés ? Finalement je la comprends.

Et puis voilà. Quand on sait qui est son mari aussi... Oui Rodolphus Lestranges n'est autre que Monsieur Culbuto. Il est dans la cellule à côté de sa femme, il a juste à faire son contorsionniste et il peut chopper toutes les araignées qui passent devant sa cellule et les bouffer. Les insectes ne viennent jamais rendre visite aux prisonniers à l'intérieur. Ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie.

…

Je vous dirais, on fait avec ce qu'on a, ne soyez pas dégoûtés.

« Laissez tomber. C'est pour exprimer sa joie de vous entendre, répondit la Courgette.

-Ah. On avait pas compris. Problème de communication. » Apprit Zod'a sincèrement.

C'est vrai que Tritrix a de drôles manières de s'exprimer. Elle aurait dû faire plus de catéchisme ou écouter du Bob Marley. Les méchants devraient toujours écouter ce bon vieux Bob. Get up, stand up ! Don't give up the fight ! La musique apaise le cœur et l'esprit c'est bien connu.

« J'avais des cours de communication avant. C'est vrai en plus. Mais c'est nul. On avait pas le droit de communiquer, expliqua Eve.

- Quelle merde, approuva Zod'a consternée par la connerie de la société.

- Oui. Quand tu leur demandes "A quoi ça sert d'avoir des cours de communication, si c'est pour nous interdire de communiquer pendant ce cours ?" ils te répondent : "tu prends la porte". Ouais bah je veux bien mais comment veux-tu sans tournevis et puis c'est pas léger une porte ! »

… Je ne dirais rien. Je ne dirais rien. J'en suis capable, pas vrai ? Je suis quelqu'un de responsable, je peux faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de moi-même, je suis résistante à toute trace de conneries quelle qu'elle soit, je peux réussir.

MAIS QU'ELLE EST CONNE !

« C'est quoi tour de vis ? Demanda Rabastan.

- On sait pas. »

…

Quel bande d'attardés des pieds.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard._

…

Deux personnes se faisaient royalement chier. Sirius et les deux autres mangemorts avaient l'habitude. Surtout que c'était elles qui les faisaient bien chier.

« Plac.

- Ploc. »

Oulah, il y a des fuites.

Non, pas ce genre de fuite, si vous avez un esprit comme le mien. Non des fuites... Des fuites d'eau. Encore une chose à modifier dans cet établissement. La qualité des tuyauteries laisse à désirer, j'en connais qui se sont fait arnaquer par le plombier. Et je trouve qu'ils nous baisent trop la gueule ceux-là. Vous avez vu la note après ? Pour le boulot qu'ils nous font ? Je demanderais à une poule d'utiliser une clé à molette pour le faire, elle réussirait mieux.

« Plac.

- Ploc.

- Ploc.

- Non! Tu devais faire le Plac !

- VOS GUEULES ! »

Pour une fois, les croquemitaines et le clebs sont d'accord sur quelque chose. C'est pas tous les jours. Comme quoi, face à l'absurdité, il faut s'entraider.

Au fait, je vous ai dit que ma grand mère est morte ? Un coup de parapluie sur la tête. A son âge… Ah non, je me trompe de mamie. L'autre elle est morte après avoir enlevé son dentier pour mordre les tétons de son amant. ... Moi aussi ça m'a dégoutté sur le coup, je n'ai plus jamais regardé les mamies de la même façon. Je tiens à vous dire que c'est la vérité.

…

Euh je me suis égarée du sujet, non?

« Papillon de lumière... »

Sous les projecteurs…

… ARGH ! La connasse ! Elle me l'a mise dans la tête ! Ma vie est foutue, c'est la honte auprès des collègues, si jamais ça vient à s'apprendre, je vais me faire lyncher à vie après cette humiliation ! On voudra plus m'embaucher, je serais ruinée, ce sera la faillite, je…

« Je ne suis pas un héros! »

C'est là qu'on reconnaît que cette fille est un véritable blaireau. Qu'elle aille moucher sa mère où je demande aux auteurs de me faire intervenir dans l'histoire et j'irais dans sa cellule lui faire dire bonjour aux murs pour oser chanter ces salades !

« Nan mais laisser moâaaaaah, Nan mais laissez moâaaaaah, manger ma banane tout nu suuuur la plaaaaage !

- Je vais les buter! » S'écria Bellatrix au bord du désespoir.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis d'accord avec elle. S'il vous plaît, auteures, faisons une entorse au règlement et tuons ces deux ploucs.

...

Bande de méchantes ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Je vous déteste !

« Je vous ai parlé de mon chapeau magique ? » Demanda Eve sur le ton de la conversation.

Ah non elle va pas recommencer ! Je vous explique. Eve y tenait beaucoup à son chapeau magique. Mais Stash, le nain maléfique à la moustache magique le lui a piqué. Depuis, elle le vit mal. Et elle n'arrête pas d'en reparler. Il servait à quoi ? C'est simple.

Alors attention explication, suivez bien.

Il avait le don de faire comprendre à une personne ce qu'une autre personne essaie de lui expliquer qu'elle même ne sait pas ce qu'elle comprend alors que l'autre comprend qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle, elle comprend que l'autre comprend ce qu'elle sait. Mais vu qu'elle ne sait rien, elle ne comprend pas.

Vous auriez ce chapeau sur la tête, vous auriez compris.

« Oui tu nous en as parlés 20 fois alors TA GUEULE ! »

Il devraient repeindre les murs d'une couleur calme. Genre bleu ciel. Ça apaiserait leur nerfs. Mais sinon ils peuvent le faire à la Bellatrix, s'éclater le crâne sur le mur. Avec un peu de chance ça tuerait certains, et on aurait plus de problème de surpopulation en prison, et donc, plus besoin de repeindre les murs en bleu ciel, ce qui fait des économies, vous me suivez ?

...

« N4. » Lança Eve

Oui. Elles n'avaient pas pu se tenir. Elles avaient décidé de jouer à la Bataille Navale. Avec quoi ? J'en sais rien. Les auteures ont pas voulu donner les détails pour panne d'ins… D'ins… D'ins… CENSURE !

Censure ! On m'empêche de finir mes phrases ! Et ma liberté d'expression alors ? Honte à vous, je ne peux même plus balancer l'incompétence des auteures ! Vous finirez Tartapommisées dans la crotte de Stash !

« N ?

- Oui.

- Non mais N comme Nain de jardin à la moustache maléfique ou M comme Mamrameuble ?

-Comme Nain de jardin à la moustache maléfique. »

Normalement elle est pas maléfique elle est magique. Mais c'est vrai que parler de moustache magique dans le monde magique ça fait con. Si ça se trouve Hitler était un sorcier et concentrait sa magie dans sa moustache.

Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi Tommy n'en porte t-il pas? Il ne devait pas s'entendre avec alors il l'a coupé. Ça arrive souvent. Je connais une personne qui arrive à faire parler sa barbe sans bouger ses lèvres. Elle est barbologue.

« Ok. Euh... C'est N quoi déjà ? »

Eve soupira. Moi aussi mais évidemment vous vous en foutez.

« N4.

- Coulé !

- Non raté !

- Putain mais t'as rentré tout tes navires à la base ou quoi ?

- Bah oui. Pourquoi ? On peut pas ?

- Pour la millième fois, non. » Répondit Rabastan à la place d'Eve.

Ahah ! La nulle ! C'est dommage qu'elle l'ai dit tout de suite. A sa place j'aurais laissé Eve ramer encore quelques heures à... à jouer à sa bataille navale improvisée faite en cadavre d'araignée.

Finalement c'est très bien comme ça, on allait pas les écouter réciter l'alphabet tout le chapitre non plus.

Courgette détestait les jeux moldus mais à les entendre depuis le début, il connaissait les règles mieux que ces « sang-de-bourbes ». Et puis d'un autre côté il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il commençait à vouloir y jouer.

Hypocrite. Et… minute. Comment ça, sang-de-bourbe ? On a encore rien dit sur le sujet !

Y'a eu une fuite. Encore. Y'a vraiment des problèmes d'organisation du coté de la prod'. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on recrute des navets dans cette entreprise. Le règlement c'est le règlement, on ne balance pas les informations !

Alors oui, les deux maboules sont des sang-de-bourbe, enfin... en fait je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est sûre qu'elles ont du sang moldu dans les veines. Vous vous dites sûrement, mais pourquoi ces personnes qui se prétendent sang-pur discutent avec ces deux tarées comme s'ils étaient au salon de thé ? Et bien je vous dirais seulement que les psychopathes dérangés du boulot se reconnaissent entre eux, forcément ça crée des liens.

« Le rat de ma cellule que c'est Eve qui va gagner. » Lui souffla Bellatrix.

Oui, ici il n'y a que ça à parier. Et moi je vous parie que du coté des rats, ça parie sur qui va crever en premier du coté des prisonniers. Il faut bien se nourrir.

« Ok. Pari tenu. Zod'a t'as intérêt à gagner ! »

Et c'est comme ça que tous les prisonniers entendirent des « MAIS TU VAS GAGNER OUI ! », « PAS CETTE CASE ! » qui venaient du dernière étage de leur "château". Du jamais vu à Azkaban. Pauvre Sirius qui en avait marre et qui n'arrivait pas à préparer sa fuite tranquille.

... 'Tain j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver avec ces histoires de fuite toutes les cinq minutes. On ne s'y retrouve plus dans ce biznouf' d'ambiguïté ! Et après on m'accuse d'être une perverse... Ensuite j'ai la prod sur le dos, c'est de l'injustice post-nuptiale, j'en parlerais à mon manager !

Pourquoi je me justifie d'abord ? C'est pas mon genre. Ma devise c'est de ne jamais m'excuser. Comme ça, je pourrais aller voir le grand cirque de Pollux dans le cul de Rogue. … Ouais, pas dans le cul de Rogue. A choisir celui de Bellatrix a l'air plus… plus…Quelque chose me dit qu'un cicatrisé de la figure ne va pas tardé à aller en troisième année.

Non je n'ai pas détourné la conversation. Du tout.

« F5. » Dit Bellatrix à la place d'Eve.

Tricheuse ! Tricheuse ! Va te faire bouffer par le poney maléfique vieille carcasse ! Tu subiras la malédiction du lézard à crête pour cette infamie ! Oui, le lézard à crête s'est fait exclure par sa famille à cause de sa crête, du coup, il s'est suicidé. Je sais, c'est une belle histoire.

…

Nan en fait Tritrix en avait marre de voir Eve et Zod'a sortir des excuses pour ne pas que leurs navires soient touchés, alors Rabastan et elle avaient décidé de jouer de leur côté.

« Tou... »

Rabastan fut coupé par quelqu'un, un humain. Et oui les croûteux sont occupés au premier étage. Ils viendront dans la soirée.

« Mat an traoù, frei kozh? » Demanda Eve toute heureuse de voir l'Auror.

Alice est de retour. Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là. En même temps qui voudrait l'être? Il a du rater son cours de Yoga. Ou alors c'est les embouteillages, ça gueule, ça gueule, au final t'avance de dix mètres toutes les demi heures. Sans parler de la pénurie de carburant. Je connais ça, tu crois prendre un raccourci pour aller plus vite, au final tu te retrouves à attendre que la route se dégage derrière un troupeau de vaches.

Résultat, n'allez plus au boulot ou vous terminerez avec les pneus plein de bouse de vache.

« J'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de me dire. » Dit Alice, regrettant déjà d'être venu.

Quoiqu'en fait, il regrettait tout depuis le début, quand il avait accepter d'aller accompagner des prisonnières à Azkaban. Il regrettait même le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, c'est dire !

« C'est du breton, répondit Eve, déçue que son « ami » ne puisse y répondre.

- Abruti. » Rajouta Zod'a.

Par contre, elle, elle avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre lui. Je crois qu'elle pense qu'Eve et Alice ont eu une aventure dans son dos. Ces temps-ci elle surveille de très près les activités d'Eve. Le matin quand Eve se réveille vous pouvez être sûre que Zod'a a déjà les yeux4 braqués sur elle à travers le mur, la cellule de Sirius, Sirius, la deuxième partie de sa cellule, et puis l'autre mur. Euh, vous suivez ? Non parce que je n'aime pas me répéter.

ET DONC !

Elle soupçonne Eve d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Avec qui ? On ne sait pas. Elle devient parano depuis que l'éléphant d'Eve fricote avec sa girafe.

Ou alors c'est parce qu'Alice a foutu son monopoly familial à la mer, tout simplement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là? » Le questionna t-elle, venimeuse.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a dû lui piquer ses cartes pokémon.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis là.

- Ah.

- Ah. »

Les espoirs de Zod'a de revoir un jour son monopoly furent réduit à Néant.

« Salut mon coco... Tu me prêtes ta baguette magique ? » Demanda Bella doucereuse.

Qu'est ce que tu veux foutre avec sa braguette ma… Ah sa baguette ! Autant pour moi. Lapsus révélateur ? Non non non. C'est le script qui est écrit en tout petit. Je deviens vieille, j'ai des rides, ma vue baisse, je deviens sourde, sans parler de mes arthroses au pied, ahlala, quelle douleur mes amis. Enfin, tu peux rêver Tritrix.

Alice ne répondit même pas et se dirigea vers une cellule tout au bout du couloir. Mais qui est à l'intérieur ? En tout cas on l'a jamais entendu. Des croque-morts arrivèrent. Vous l'aurez deviné, si cette personne ne parlait jamais, c'est qu'elle était morte. Apparemment Zod'a et Eve n'avaient pas compris et se mirent à parler des nouvelles pubs pampers car Eve voulait tomber enceinte pour fonder sa propre armée.

...

Le soir même, le gardien arriva. Vous vous souvenez, le type qui ne se brosse jamais les dents?

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Eve.

- Alors je prendrais une pizza à la banane quatre fromages avec du caramel, annonça Zod'a de but en blanc. Rajoutez... du boyau d'âne, c'est bon pour la digestion, avec de la sauce Stash, des courgettes et du nutella dedans. »

C'est ça, elle a qu'à faire son pique nique pendant qu'on se casse le cul à trouver une solution à ses conneries.

« Ensuite en plat principale je voudrais du dindon. Enfin, en dessert je prendrais des gervais pour grandir. »

Le petit pot des os costaud ! Plein de vitamine pour démarrer la journée ! … Faut laisser tomber, un mètre quarante trois, elle grandira plus. Mais bon, il ne faut pas lui briser ses illusions alors chut.

« Et en après dessert je prendrais 6 tartines à la confiture de camomille à la prune. Et dix litres de jus de vin s'il vous plaît. Ce sera tout. »

… C'est pas grave pour le cholestérol, elle prendra du danacol en digestif.

Le gardien les fixa d'un œil morne alors que les croquemitaines affichaient une mine dégoûtée. Sauf pour Sirius qui bavait. C'est les gènes canins qui reviennent.

« Moi ce sera trois sangliers. Faut que je me fasse belle pour Obélix. »

Laisse tomber, si t'as pas le physique de Falbala c'est foutu. C'est qu'il a des critères à respecter le monsieur.

Et Xavier alors ! Oui, Xavier c'est le copain de Eve, même qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques et qu' il est capable d'envoyer des fauteuils roulant dans la gueule des gens par télépathie. Vous l'aurez compris, il joue dans X-men. Et puis il y a ce mystérieux Steve aussi, un videur. Il parait qu'il fait un mètre cinq de large et que Xavier lui a foutu des beignes parce qu'il a mis Max en cloque. Ou le frère d'Eve, je ne sais plus. Et puis dans la famille ils aiment s'envoyer des chaises dans la gueule et faire des batailles de farine. On voit de qui elle tient.

Je vous ai déjà parler de sa mamie qui voulait l'inciné... Euh non, l'exorciser, pardon, et que...

Ah merde je parle, je parle, mais j'ai une histoire sur le feu !

«... Et 2 tonneaux de bière. Merci. J'allais oublier ! Des petit Filous aussi ! Mais pas de carottes ! Ça rend les fesses roses. »

En plus ça rend aimable. Eve aimable ? Quelle horreur ! Ça signifierait la fin des affaires, cette histoire serait invendable et les bénéfices… bah y'en aurait pas tellement on se ferait chier en lisant. Enfin bon.

A chaque fois que Dents-pourrie se ramène, c'est la même chose, il s'en fout complètement. C'est juste pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de morts qu'il passe. Et éventuellement pour leur refiler du pain et de l'eau. Et un rat cramé s'ils sont sages. C'est pour ça que Tritrix se tait quand il est là, forcement, elle perd tout ses paris, elle doit des rats à tout le monde. On dirait pas comme ça, mais Tritrix a le sens de l'honneur, elle rembourse toujours ses dettes.

« Et le droit de les tuer pour moi si possible. » Commanda Rabastan de son côté.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte celui là. Le gardien continua sa route après leur avoir balancé du pain à la gueule.

« T'es méchant avec nous Poirette. » Commenta Eve.

Poirette soupira.

* * *

« Ici les informations de 20 heures. »

OUAIS ! Ils ont enfin installé la télévision ! J'espère que y'a la couleur et canal + !

Ah non, c'est vrai qu'on est à l'époque des vieux. Y'a même pas la TNT, c'est invivable.

« C'est une catastrophe. Le pays va de mal en mal. »

Ah, à cette époque aussi ? Forcément, Tommy n'est plus là, les gens en profitent pour pondre des gosses, les gosses en profitent pour sauter sur le capot des voitures des gens, les gens en profitent pour manifester, et les gosses en profitent pour ne plus aller en cours. Au temps de Tommy, c'était peut être la merde, mais au moins ça glandait pas !

« Mais pourquoi? Les chiffres le prouvent, ça n'est certainement pas la faute des canards. »

...

« Si les entreprises et les administrations continuent d'être en besoin de financement, le pays va s'écrouler. Les investissements et les actions ne suffisent plus, les dividendes ne sont pas à la hauteur des attentes des actionnaires. »

Quelle chaîne de merde. Qui a la télécommande?

« Si les entreprises ne trouvent pas une solution, le pays pourra aller se brosser pour le club med. Comment pouvez-vous expliquez cela ma chère Zod'a? »

...

Ahah. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Et non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Enfin si techniquement Eve et Zod'a assure bien les infos sous les yeux ébahis de... trois téléspectateurs.

Plus un qui fait ses culbu... ah non maintenant il montre ses fesses. Passons. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient attentifs les trois autres. Tritrix a recommencé à se taper la tête contre le mur, Sirius s'est transformé en chien et fait sa toilette, et Poirette… Bah c'est le seul qui n'a rien d'autre à glander alors lui il écoute nos deux héroïnes. Imiter Claire Chazal c'est la seule occupation qu'elles ont trouvé...

…

En fait Poirette fait semblant, Tritrix a parié un rat qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Et pourtant, ça fait deux heures qu'il les écoute. Je ne vous dirais pas de quel sujet elles parlaient avant celui-ci, cependant sachez que Courgette a eu l'air très intéressé. Courgette ou Poirette ? Je ne sais plus.

« C'est simple ma chère amie, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais d'après mes petits dessins, c'est la faute du moustique qui s'est écrasé sur ma feuille. Mauvais atterrissage. Le fait est que nous n'avions pas prévue une telle invasion. »

Demandez aux chiens de bouffer les envahisseurs, c'est son boulot. Et c'est pas comme s'il était au régime.

« Que faire ? Notre invité, qui est à nos côtés ce soir, Rabastan Lestrange, le ministre en personne, est venue pour nous éclairer sur la situation.

- Oui la situation est grave. Mais est-ce vraiment la faute des moustiques ? Je ne le pense pas. »

Et donc, c'est les mouches. Je le savais, mais ça crée polémique alors le gouvernement n'en parle jamais.

« Une race d'humain, les sangs-de-bourbes, nous envahissent. S'ils n'avaient pas volé les pouvoirs des vrais sorciers, nous n'en serions pas là. La solution est simple mes amis, il va falloir les exterminer afin que les sorciers reprennent les choses en main. »

Les sang de bourbe, les mouches, au final c'est pareil, il faut les crever. Sauf que c'est plus difficile de tuer un humain avec une tapette, à moins de taper vachement fort et au bon endroit...

« C'est là que je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur le ministre, les nés moldus ne sont en rien responsables d'une telle perte d'argent. Comment pourriez-vous expliquer que cette baisse de chiffre d'affaire soit entre vos main ? »

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Quand c'est qu'il retourne dans sa niche le toutou ? Donnez moi une arme, n'importe quoi, même un calendrier !

Ça me rappelle, c'est la St Romain aujourd'hui... A la St Romain, on se tend la main, à la Sainte Marguerite, on se tient la...

... Euh laissez j'ai piqué la réplique dans "Des chiffres et des lettres". Quoi? Bah oui c'est bien. Quand j'ai du temps libre je m'assois sur mon fauteuil et j'attends le moment où ils passent les calculs. Ça me détend. Surtout de voir les candidats suer à grosses gouttes. On en a pas conscience comme ça mais il faut du courage pour supporter les blagues des deux vioques.

« Écoutez moi bien Monsieur le député. Je ne puis tolérer une telle insulte. Êtes vous en train de m'accuser directement ?

- Non. J'accuse tous les sangs pur! » S'énerva Sirius alias le député.

Théoriquement tu t'accuses là ! Enfermez-le, c'est lui le responsable de la crise économique !

… Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà enfermé. Mais c'est l'ambiance aussi, on dirait plus qu'il est au McDonald que dans un trou au milieu de la mer du Nord.

« Moi j'aurais plus pensé que c'était la faute de Stash mais bon... » avoua Eve après un temps de silence ou Sirius et Rabastan engageaient un bras de fer oculaire.

Stash, le nain de jardin maléfique à la moustache magique. … Oui, lui il est responsable de la chute du commerce des perruques. Comprenez-le, il est chauve, alors il vole les perruques des gens. Il a même piqué celle de la girafe à Zod'a ! Celle d'une personne que vous connaissez bien aussi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit celle à laquelle vous pensez maintenant.

On en reparlera plus tard.

« C'est vrai. Il pique le pognon de tout le monde. »

Oui , le marché des perruque est très fructifiant, il pique le blé des honnêtes marchands !

« Il y a le problème des retraites aussi, continua Zod'a.

-Hein ? » Lâchèrent le député et le ministre d'une même voix.

C'est vrai ils ne sont pas au courant, en prison on n'a pas le problème des retraites puisque de toute façon on reçoit même pas la pension. Au moins quand on fait grève ici, on a pas de risque de perdre une journée de salaire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu joues à leur jeux Rabastan. » Se moqua Tritrix, en serrant ses mains pleine de sang contre les barreaux.

MEURTRIÈRE ! MEURTRIÈRE !

Elle a tué un rat ou elle a ses règles. Ah non, c'est juste qu'à force de se taper le crâne contre de la pierre vieille de 850 ans, ça commence à pisser le sang. J'espère qu'elle va crever d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Dans tout les cas personne ne sera là pour lui comprimer la tête et arrêter le flot de sang.

Mais quand j'y pense c'est vrai qu'elle crève à cause de Molly. Elle est morte beaucoup trop facilement, à force de se taper le crâne partout ou elle va, elle a commencé à subir des effets négatifs à retardement et PAF ! Tout pour sa gueule le jour de la bataille à Poudlard.

« Ça passe le temps.

- Te fous pas de moi. Heureusement que Rodolphus n'est pas au même étage que nous pour te voir... »

Quand elle parle d'étage elle parle de la capacité de son concubin à faire des culbuto la quarantaine passé. Bravo la souplesse. En gros techniquement il est au même étage qu'eux mais si on compte le degrés de légume en étage, il est au premier. Pourquoi elle dit heureusement ? C'est même effrayant. Si on compare la différence de résistance psychologique aux Détraqueurs et le quotient intellectuel entre les deux frangins… On s'aperçoit qu'un type qui fait des culbutos, qui montre ses fesses et qui n'aime pas parler des problèmes de la société a plus de valeur aux yeux de Tritrix qu'une courgette.

« Je... Je ne su... »

Je ne su... Je ne su... Suce pas mon pouce ?

Non c'est vrai y'en a marre, ils pourraient terminer leurs phrases. Après je dois me casser le cul à interpréter ! On sous-estime mes capacités j'en ai ras le cul !

« J'ai connue un Bob une fois, commença Zod'a.

- Et ?

- Rien. J'ai connue un Bob. »

Non pas Bob Marley. Ni Bob l'éponge à ma connaissance. A moins que quand elle devait se taper la vaisselle, elle appelait son éponge Bob. Non moi je pense que c'est son ami imaginaire.

D'ailleurs il y avait Bob le bricoleur aussi. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à porter un prénom aussi nase ?

…

« Dis Sirius. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas arrosé la plante ? Demanda Eve.

-Hein ? »

Mon dieu, qu'il est con. Si on se fie à mon expérience, elle te compare à un chêne et te demande depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas servi de tes glands.

« Que tu n'as pas eu de rapport sexuelle et que tu n'as pas joué au Scrabble. » Expliqua Zod'a.

C'est effrayant, cette fille est trop bien informée pour son âge. Elle a du lire la sexualité pour les nuls.

« POUAHAHAHAH! »

Au bout d'un moment, je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il n'y a que Tritrix pour se bidonner autant quand il s'agit de se foutre de la gueule du député.

« Toi la ferme ça fait autant de temps.

- Ça doit être devenu lourd mon cher cousin...

- Nan ça va j'ai ma main. »

Heureusement que t'as pas la carotte.

« Ça me dégoûte. » Lui réplique Tritrix.

Oui moi aussi. C'est pas élégant de parler de ça devant une femme mon petit monsieur. Il y a des âmes sensibles ici. Le masturbage, c'est aux toilettes et on évite de placer ce mot dans les conversations !

« Bah quoi ? Moi aussi je suis bien obligé. » Renchérit Rabastan.

… Ah. Ahah.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Moi qui pensait qu'il était différent.

Ma vie n'est qu'un énorme mensonge ! Apparemment il n'y a que Rodolphus qui… Ah non, lui il se sert aussi de sa main, mais c'est pour baisser son pantalon et montrer ses fesses. D'ailleurs je peux vous affirmer qu'arrivé à un certain âge, certaines personnes n'ont plus les fesses de leur jeunesse.

Souvent les gosses vous demandent: "C'est quoi les ronds ici, mamaaaan ?".

C'est la cellulite connard !

« Ah c'était ça les bruits ! » S'exclamèrent Zod'a et Eve en même temps.

Sirius et Rabastan se mirent à rougir. En plus ils sont pas discret. Je plains Tritrix. Si j'avais pu je lui aurais acheté des boules quies. Surtout que quatre-ving dix neuf pour cent de la population d'Azkaban est masculine. Je ne vous dirais donc pas le nombre de personnes qui se branlent toutes les 5 minutes dans cette prison pour passer le temps entre deux crises de Détraquisme.

* * *

« Et on fera comment pour leur passer sous le nez? » Questionna Zod'a.

- Quelqu'un devra se sacrifier pour faire diversion.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Oui c'est vrai, on dirait qu'elles se font une partie d'échec, mais c'est impossible, ce jeu demande de la réflexion et elles sont trop connes.

« N'oublie pas qu'il y a des créatures qui nous empêchent de fuir. » Rappela Zod'a.

C'est pas les échecs. … Non… Non, c'est impossible, elles ne vont quand même pas…

« ... On improvisera. » Rétorqua Eve.

LABYRINTHE!

Elle joue aux jeu sorcier où tu dois éviter les monstres et récupérer le trésor... Ça ne va pas être facile. Personne n'a jamais gagné à ce jeu. Les monstres du jeu sont truqués pour toujours te foutre une branlée. Ils te surveillent. Ils te guettent dans l'ombre. Ils attendent le moindre mouvement pour te tomber sur la gueule et te piquer ton cadis

... Ah non je confonds avec mon voleur à moi désolée. C'est que ça m'a traumatisée cette histoire. Depuis je suis cadiphobe. J'ai peur de glisser mes pièces d'un euro dans le cadis et de ne plus pouvoir les retouver après.

C'est que je m'attache facilement à mon argent on ne peut pas me le reprocher.

Oui c'est une façon de dire que je suis radine.

« De. Quoi. Vous. Parlez? » Insista Rabastan.

De mon cadis. T'es con ou tu m'écoutes pas ? … Ah bah oui, les deux. Tu cumules.

« Ça risque d'être difficile quand même.

- On s'en fout. Au pire si on se fait chopper ils nous ramèneront ici. »

C'est pas logique... pourquoi les monstres les ramèneraient? Moi ils ne l'ont jamais fait. De toute façon je serais en train d'agoniser que personne ne viendrait à mon secours. Les gens sont des ingrats. Personne ne m'aime. Et j'en reviens à dire qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un monstre parce qu'il finira par vous bouffer.

Même s'il dit le contraire il est déjà en train de vous vider de vos tripes dans sa tête.

« C'est vrai.

- Mais vous allez...

- On s'en fout de quoi elles parlent. » Commença à s'énerver Bellatrix.

Elle est chiante avec ses sautes d'humeur celle là ! Un coup elle se marre, un coup elle râle, elle a du coucher avec son rat et elle est enceinte. Les hormones, vous voyez. Mais attendez... Comment ça ils ne distribuent pas de préservatifs à Azkaban ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

'Devraient mettre un distributeur automatique.

Elle a plus qu'à rester dans son coin à écouter bébé rat taper dans son ventre et laisser les politiciens délibérer sur ... leurs tactiques de jeu qui ne tiennent pas la route.

« On sera les premières. Ce sera du jamais vu. » Continua Eve.

Les premières à avoir gagné ce jeu? Je ne sais pas vous, mais c'est vraiment des conversations de merde qu'elles ont aujourd'hui. A côté, les épreuves du bac blanc ont l'air plus intéressantes.

La culture rend t-elle meilleur ? Bonne question.

Il devrait préciser le genre de culture. Cultiver des légumes ou se cultiver? Non parce que dans le cas où on cultiverait des légumes, je pense que ça nous rendrait meilleur dans le sens où voilà, c'est bon pour la santé, et d'un autre côté je ne comprends toujours pas la question, meilleur dans le sens "délicieux" ou alors "plus intelligent" ? Sinon c'est sur que si tu...

Je m'éloigne.

« Vous comptez fuir d'Azkaban?

- Mais non. Ils vont bien nous faire sortir de toute façon. Ils n'ont pas assez de preuves. »

J'aurais pas tourner la phrase comme ça. Nan, moi j'aurais dit : « Ils ont trop de preuve mais la prison est pas assez solide et les Détraqueurs trop instable psychologiquement. ». En fait vous l'aurez compris je ne comprend rien à cette conversation. J'aurais eu accès à leurs cerveaux que ce ne serait pas arrivé.

« On parlait de braquer la banque Gringotts espèce de pétrifié du cul, lui répondit Zod'a.

- ...

- Ma parole qu'il est con. » Dit Eve.

Ahah ! ... Ah... AH !

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là.

La banque de Gringott.

Quand elle verra les gobelins, Eve pourra pas s'empêcher de se foutre de leur gueule et Zod'a voudra faire des tours de montagne russe en wagon, bonjour la discrétion. Elles se feront tout de suite chopper.

Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de braquer des banques ? Y a d'autres moyens de se faire du fric ! Regardez les Daltons, ça ne leur a pas réussi ! Faites tueuses à gage !

« ... Comprend jamais rien ce gars là.

- Toujours à poser des questions qui ne servent à rien.

- Je me demandais... Poirette... Quelles sont tes expériences? » Demanda Zod'a.

Tes expériences sexuelles ? C'est quoi cette question ? C'est pour un entretien d'embauche ? Dans ce cas il doit décliner ses supers pouvoir et son code bancaire.

« De quoi elle me parle encore... » se désespéra Rabastan.

- Bah moi par exemple je sais comment me reproduire avec un kiwi. C'est super important. Après tu peux immuniser tes gosses à l'influence des multi-fruits. Nan parce que j'ai déjà vu ça une fois. Les mères leur donnaient des multi-fruit, et le lendemain, étant devenu dépendants des vitamines, ils se sont mis à se doper. Oui. Ce jus ne leur suffisait plus. Mais une fois que la dope est devenue insuffisante, ils se mettaient à fumer des joints. Problème : les fournisseurs se cachaient trop. Alors il n'y avait pas ass...

- Attends. T'as réussi à me parler de Kiwi pour terminer sur la drogue ? »

Oui. On voit ça en SVT, mais évidemment toi t'allais pas en cours, t'étais trop occupé à coucher avec la copine de ton frère dans un placard du cinquième étage. Ne nie pas, on sait tout. Je ne vous dirais pas nos sources, aux auteures et à moi. … Un jour, on vous révélera son identité… En attendant y'a juste à observer les regards que Tritrix et Poirette se jettent en coin. Tension sexuelle à coup sûr.

« MAIS FERMEZ LA! »

Elle doit être kiwiphobe la pauvre Tritrix. Une mauvaise expérience de l'enfance, ce qui a déclenché un sentiment d'insécurité vis-à-vis des fruits. Accident de masturbage avec un kiwi peut être ?

…

« Sirius ? » appela Eve.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Lui piquer son kiwi ?

« Sirius ? Appela à son tour Zod'a.

- ...

- Il est mort, chuchota Eve.

- ...

- ...

- Ils ont intérêt à nettoyer. Parce que merci pour l'odeur. » commenta la « cousine » du cadavre avec une moue dédaigneuse.

C'est beau la famille. Vous venez d'assister, mesdames et messieurs, à la découverte de la disparition de Sirius Black. Qui ne manquera à personne dans cet étage. En tout cas pas à moi, ce salaud il me volait mes répliques !

* * *

Des Aurors se trouvaient au dernier étage. Dont Alice.

C'est dommage, les Détraqueurs ne passeront pas ce soir. Ils passaient tous les soirs et tous les matins mais comme c'est toujours chiant et qu'il ne se passe jamais rien à part des hurlements, autant ne pas le narrer. Et puis ils commençaient à venir à des heures trop irrégulières à cause des antidépresseurs, et moi j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'ils arrivent, ils n'ont qu'à respecter les horaires !

Bref. Alice et co enquêtaient sur le pourquoi du comment que Sirius n'était pas là.

Et les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué alors qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble... Forcément, elles étaient trop occupées à déblatérer sur la vie sexuelle de la banane et de la différence fondamentale entre la reproduction des pommes et celle des poires, que personne n'a retenu.

...

La vie sans Sirius fut toujours la même. Zod'a et Eve parlaient de tout et de rien, chantaient des chansons paillardes tandis que Tritrix jouait l'accompagnement en se tapant la tête contre les barreaux, criaient et cassaient les couilles à tout le monde. Et le vagin, n'oublions pas. Donc rien de nouveau en somme. Jusqu'au jour où Voldemort libéra ses disciples. Et Eve et Zod'a dans la foulée. Tout le monde s'en souvient, c'est dans les livres. Fin pas la scène mais l'article qui en parle dans la Gazette. Les adieux se firent dans les larmes et nos joyeux compères se promirent de s'écrire au moins une fois par semaine..

Non je rigole. Ils se sont tous barrés chacun de leur côté sans même se faire leurs adieux. Alors qu'ils ont quand même passé deux belles années de prison ensemble !

Mais bon, maintenant Zod'a et Eve se trouvaient dans une forêt, elles ne savaient où. Elles étaient toutes trempées. Je crois qu'elles ont réussi à piquer une barque en sortant de la prison, qu'elles ont navigué on ne sait où, qu'elles ont fait naufrage et qu'elles ont atterri ici. Voilà. C'est ça.

« On va faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Zod'a de sa petit voix aiguë.

Fonder un groupe de musique ! Avec Zod'a au triangle, Eve à la flûte, Malfoy en pupitre, Hedwige à la trompette et on va ressusciter Tritrix pour qu'elle nous fasse du métal en se cognant la tête contre une timbale, ouais !

« Faut qu'on trouve des chiottes. »

... 'Pensent toujours qu'à ça c'est dingue !

« Ouais.

- Et après...

- On va cambrioler la banque ?

- Ouais. »

Et c'est ici que je vous quitte mes amis.

Vous me manquerez.

Bon j'ai plus qu'à trouver une nouvelle vie à narrer. Quel boulot.

Tiens petite anecdote avant de partir. Je vous ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'étais aux chiottes et qu'il y avait un couple à côté ? Impossible de se concentrer pour pisser ! J'ai été obligé de leur crier :

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT LA TURLUTE OUI ? »

Et si ce couple se reconnaît qu'il se montre. Depuis j'ai des problèmes de vessie et je n'arrive plus à pisser sans entendre des voix. Oui je vire comme Jeanne d'Arc, on va finir par me cramer, il faut que je me méfie. Ou alors c'est la petite crotte Tony qui essaie de communiquer.


	3. Le secret de Marceline

Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !

Je suis Eve!

Je suis Zod'a!

Maya : Vos gueules j'ai besoin de calme et de tranquilité.

... Plus ça va, plus elle croit qu'elle a sa place pour l'ouvrir celle là. Bon. Le chapitre est plus court, c'est normal, on trouvait que les autres étaient trop longs, du coup ça faisait lourd.

Merci aux reviews. Ca nous fait très plaisir. Pour ceux qu'on un compte on les a déjà remercié. Donc merci aux anonymes.

Nous avons déjà au moins deux chapitres d'avance. On prévient encore une fois pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le délire (sait-on jamais) que cette fic l'est donc ne pas lire pour les personnes sensibles.

On vous souhaite de passer un moment agréable pour ce chapitre de transition. Ah et s'il y a des fautes, nous nous excusons à l'avance de ne pas les avoir vu.

* * *

Le soleil tapait sur leurs têtes. Elles continuaient d'avancer, lentement mais surement. A chaque pas, on pouvait voir leur poids représenter une difficulté de plus dans leur marche. Leur ventre ne cessaient de gargouiller, leur langue était pâteuse, les vaisseaux sanguins de leur yeux menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment, et leur gorge sèche les empêchait de penser à autre chose. Eve et Zod'a n'étaient plus que faim et soif. Elles ne pourraient pas tenir jusque la nuit. Des vampires. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient. ... Nan je déconne. Le jour ou quelqu'un les mordra, il s'attirera les emmerdes pour l'éternité. Un volontaire? Là! Oui! Venez par ici monsieur!

Ah non. Madame. Excusez moi avec la moustache j'ai confon... Hé! Ne vous barrez pas! ... Zut Je viens de faire fuir le dernier volontaire. Bon j'en retourne à ma narration.

.noitarran am à enruoter ne'j noB .eriatnolov reinred el riuf eriaf ed... Quoi? Je fais un retour en arrière comme dans les films. Que je sache ce n'est pas interdit dans le règlement du narrateur. Sisi, j'ai même le manuel avec moi è_é

Bref. Blablablablabla... faim et soif. Et dire qu'elles n'ont fait que dix pas. S'en est navrant.

" Oh. Un nuage ! S'exclama Eve, le visage rayonnant.

C'est marrant, il est parfaitement assortis à ton tour de poitrine. Imposant. ... Quoi? C'est une remarque constructive, il n'y a pas que dans les jeux vidéos que les nanas ont des...

-Tu sais de quoi est fait un nuage ? Il est fait de petites gouttelettes d'eau qui sont suspendues au dessus de nous grâce à l'atmosphère. Si tu veux mon avis un jour on va y passer. Bah oui, il y a bien un jour où il va se péter la gueule. C'est dangereux. On ne devrait pas laisser les nuages se balader au dessus de nous comme ça. J'ai bien essayer d'en parler avec le gouvernement mais tu sais comment ils sont. Ça leur rentre d'une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre. Mais c'est quand même curieux toutes ces particularités de la vie auquel nous avons l'honneur d'assister de jours en jours. J'attise souvent la curiosité des gens quant à ma capacité d'apprécier ce que la nature nous laisse. C'est vrai. La vie est un cadeau auquel il ne faut refuser. Regarde ces merveilles autour de toi ! Comment est fait cet arbre? Comment communique t-il avec sa famille ? Toutes ces particules qui constituent un... "

Okay. Je ne sais pas ce que nous fait Zod'a mais Eve en a rien à foutre de sa perception de la nature. Et je rappelle qu'au début elle nous parlait d'un nuage. Alors bon. Moi j'ai pas envie de savoir jusqu'où elle va finir son discours, on avance. Et puis si Eve a fait remarquer qu'il y avait un nuage, c'était certainement pas dans le but que Zod'a nous sorte sa vie. Bon avance rapide.

"On fait une pause ?" demanda Eve pour couper court au monologue de Zod'a.

Elle est inspirée aujourd'hui. Zod'a acquiesça, essoufflée par son débit de conneries.

'Tain on avancera jamais comme ça ! Non depuis son discours fort intéressant, elles n'ont fait que dix pas.

Elle s'assirent sur un banc. Ouaip sur un banc. Je ne vous avais pas dis ? Elles sont dans un parc. Ce qu'elles y foutent ? Je ne le dirais pas, ça gâcherait le suspens. Déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Oui, vous savez déjà le but de ce chapitre, je l'ai annoncé quand j'ai cru que j'en avais finis avec ces deux tarées.

Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que depuis tout à l'heure, elles avancent comme ça, jusqu'à qu'elles croisent un autre banc. Et moi je me fais chier à les regarder. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, je craignais de finir par donner à bouffer aux canards. Oui il y a aussi un étang. Vous vous en foutez puisque vous ne le voyez pas mais c'est important. Il faut que j'assure mon quota de description. Cette fic n'a pas de trame, les auteures sont aussi connes que leurs personnages, la sécu nous a lâché et le taux d'audimat serait franchement merdique si je n'étais pas là. Dans tout ça on ne me prends pas assez en considération. Après tout ce que j'ai fait je mérite bien une petite augmentation. Quand je pense que j'ai accepté de recommencer à narrer leurs conneries...

" Faut qu'on fasse notre plan. Proposa Zod'a.

Ahah! C'est la meilleure de l'année! La dernière fois que t'as fait un plan... Ah non c'est vrai qu'il avait marché. Faut dire que tu ne l'avais pas suivi.

-Et si on se proposait pour travailler là-bas ? C'est bien payé d'être banquier ?"

Tiens. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. La dernière fois elle avait demandé combien gagnait un chocolatier pâtissier. C'était avant de venir dans le parc d'ailleurs. Mais au lieu de piquer la caisse comme c'était prévu elles ont préféré se gaver de chocolat et se faire une bataille de nourriture. Sur place en plus! Du coup quand les poulets sont arrivés ils se sont pris des tartes dans la gueule. Au sens figuré. Je ne sais pas comment elles ont fait pour se barrer ensuite. En tout cas elles n'ont même pas partagé. Pourtant en rentrant du travail le soir, j'aimerais bien que le dîner soit près. Et puis qu'on me coule un bain chaud. Évidemment c'est trop demandé. Je devrais payer un professionnel mais je n'ai pas les moyens.

"On ne sait pas compter.

Depuis quand elle dit des choses censées elle ?

-On trouvera un moyen. Et puis ce sera le seul qu'on aura pour s'infiltrer à Gringotts.

Nan mais je suis sérieuse. Zod'a a dit quelque chose de vrai. Elle l'a remarqué par elle-même. Il faudrait peut-être s'inquiéter non ?

-Il y a beaucoup trop de risques." Rétorqua Zod'a.

Zod'a, tu me fais peur là ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? Ça va pas ? Tu veux en parler ? Wuwu est morte? ... Mort?

Mierda! Je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer le sexe de cette girafe.

...

Mais parle moi merde! Je... Mon sac à vomi! Passez le moi! Je fais une crise d'hyperventilation!

"Et si on y allait avec Sponk ? Il détournera l'attention et nous on passera comme si de rien n'était." Continua t-elle.

Ah enfin ! Elle redevient conne ! J'ai cru voir toute ma vie défiler.

Très mauvais pour Sponk. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui? C'est un pingouin. Il est assez coriace, d'ailleurs en ce moment il est en pleine effusion de testostérone. Je ne vous dis pas qui doit se taper le nettoyage des draps quand il regarde un... un... un programme télévisuel orienté sur la sexualité.  
Oui c'est une façon détournée de dire l'autre mot. J'ai toujours été douée pour la subtilité.

"Non le mieux c'est de s'infiltrer. Je pense que ta copine a raison. Répliqua un inconnu.

-...

-..."

C'est qui ce vieux? Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici avec... Mais...mais c'est un SDF! ... Voilà pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu il dormait dans la poubelle. Vous savez ce n'est pas si sale que ça. Du moment que c'est spacieux et bien aménagé. Et qu'on a du déodorant. Ensuite évidemment ce n'est pas sans danger. Il y a des gens qui vous balancent des chats dans la gueule en plein pendant que vous dormez. Pourtant les chats c'est dans les poubelles jaune tout le monde le sait. Non je ne parle pas en cause de connaissance.

"T'es qui toi ? " Finit par demander Eve.

Il ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre. Non ferme la. Non vraiment. Ton petit filet de bave, ton dentier qu'a l'air prêt à tomber... Ou casse toi directement, on a pas que ça à foutre. Fin fais quelque chose mais pars. En plus tu pues.

" Pourquoi il reste comme ça, sans bouger ? " Demanda Zod'a en se penchant vers Eve.

C'est vrai que tu pourrais parler. A ne rien dire et avec ta tête de momie t'as l'air con. C'est toujours ça chez les vieux. ... Quoique nous sommes en hiver, il vit dans une poubelle, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait des problèmes de prostate. Et dans ce cas là, le mieux, c'est d'éviter de bouger sinon c'est l'inondation. Je dis ça en toute connaissance de cause cette fois.

Dans ce silence pesant, nos deux compagnotes le fixaient d'un air menaçant attendant sa réponse qui ne vint pas. Non loin de cette scène, un oisillon était tombé d'un arbre et tentait de remonter. Sans sa mère, il était perdu et risquait d'y passer dans ce monde de brutes. De plus, il n'avait pas encore apprit à voler.

Un jeune cycliste roulait dangereusement dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas remarquer le pauvre oiseau. Cuit-cuit tourna innocemment sa tête vers cette grande roue qui continuait d'avancer vers lui. Puis comme dans un film, la scène se passa au ralenti. Le petit fut aplati dans un craquement et le cycliste perdit l'équilibre.

AU MEURTRE ! AU MEURTRE ! C'est triste je sais et ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic, je le sais aussi mais j'avais pas envie de regarder pendant trois siècles les trois autres qui se fixent dans le blanc des yeux. Si vous voulez savoir, de leur côté rien à bougé de leur côté. Bon allé casse toi le vieux. Ou trouve un moyen de disparaître de ma vue, tu m'ennuies.

Soudain, pépé oui oui s'écroula au sol, sans aucun signe de vie.

Ouais. Je t'avais pas non plus demander de crever mais c'est une solution. Et comme ça t'aura plus à retenir tes élans urinaires. Bon on se casse parce que ça commence à sentir le moisi et si les flics arrivent ça va être tout pour notre gueule. Je tiens à signaler que c'est un jour de deuil pour deux êtres vivants.

A croire que ce lieu est maudit... Fuyez les filles!

" Oh le con il nous a claqué entre les pattes ! S'exclama Eve.

C'est fou ça, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle s'inquiète!

-On fait quoi de lui maintenant?" Demanda Zod'a.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas le violer. Je veux bien que vous assommiez vos victimes parce que c'est plus facile après, mais franchement, avec un mort c'est dégoutant. D'ailleurs on ne sait pas si les MST peuvent se transmettre via un cadavre. On ne dit rien là dessus. Moi à chaque fois qu'on parlait du sida à la télé mon père changeait de chaîne. C'est de la non-information! è_é

Par exemple, il y a des questions que je me suis toujours posée. Est ce que le sida ça fait mal? Est ce que ça fait grossir? Est ce que il y a une limite d'âge? Est ce que les transsexuelles sont concernés? Par où il passe? À quoi il ressemble? Est ce que ça existait au Moyen Âge?

... ne me regardez pas avec cet air condescendant je vaux mieux que vous tous. è_é

Zod'a s'accroupit vers le moldu, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle a chopé un rhume, et quand elle est malade elle passe son temps à chialer.

"... On lui pique ses fringues? " Proposa Eve.

Quelle excellente idée! Et quand vous vous rendrez dans la banque, vous serez expulsées à coup de pied dans le cul dès qu'on verra votre dégaine de... Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?

Zod'a promenait un doigt pâle et tremblant sur la jugulaire du mort avec un air de shooté. Les veines se distinguaient clairement de la peau, et même si le vieux venait juste de mourir, il était encore bien remplit, sanguinairement parlant. ...

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je dois décrire son cadavre, on en a rien à foutre de sa veine et de... Pourquoi elle découvre ses dents elle? NON! NON! PUTAIN, ELLE VA LE BOUFFER! C'EST UN VAMPIRE! JE BLAGUAIS TOUT A L'HEURE!

"Maaaanger! Maaaaanger! Maaaaanger!" psalmodia Zod'a les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, les yeux rouges et gonflés, la bouche grande ouverte et les canines...

... Finalement on s'en fout il faut bien que le SDF serve à quelque chose. Bon où est Eve? ... Elle est déjà en train de le dessaper. Elle est rapide, c'est sans doute l'expérience. Pourtant elle est plus jeune que moi. Je serais elle j'irais chez le gynéco avec cette histoire de cancer du col de l'utérus. Mais elle ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est qu'un utérus.

"Je prends le dentier avec?" demanda t-elle à Zod'a.

Tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'écoute pas, elle est en train de le vider de... Ah non finalement elle a décidé de lui arracher les yeux. Je vous ai dit qu'elle en faisait la collection? C'est très utile pour les scanner oculaires dans les banques et tout. Je ne sais pas si c'est le terme adéquat mais quand je peux me la péter avec mon vocabulaire je le fais.

"Voilà!"

Tant mieux. On a tout? Les yeux, le dentier, les fringues de Mathusa... Purée Eve a même pris le caleçon! Elle n'a aucune hygiène ma parole! Ce type a dormi avec depuis on ne sait combien de temps, il a... Il s'est peut être même masturber avec en observant les canards! Il faut que j'arrête de m'écouter c'est pas bon pour moi.

En plus c'est chiant ensuite j' ai plein de vomi dans la barbe.

C'est pas facile à enlever vous savez.

"OOOOH! s'exclama Zod'a

Quoi? Ian Somerhalder est là? Ou? OU? IAN! IAAAAAN!

-Regarde Eve il porte une perruque!

... Je vois pas ce qu'il y' a d'excitant à avoir trouvé une perruque. On a pas le même sens des priorité, je préfère fantasmer sur Ian. Et puis mets pas cette perruque ça se trouve y' a des p...

-Elle me va bien hein!" gazouilla Zod'a.

Nan. Enlève ça tout de suite on dirait que tu portes un balai de chiottes sur la tête. En plus c'est une perruque blonde ça va encore plus vous discréditer auprès des banquiers. ... C'est bien pour ça qu'on prend les Malefoy pour des gros cons coincés du balais.

Mais non je ne suis pas blondophobe! Quelle idée! J'ai grandit dans un environnement tout ce qu'il y'a de plus saint, je suis tolérante et sans préjugé.

J'étais scout. ...

Eve, qui venait de mettre le vieux pull tout défoncé du moldu, chippa la perruque à Zod'a. Ah en voilà au moins une qui a le sens de l'esthe... Non finalement elle est aussi con que l'autre.  
En plus elle a pris le dentier comme pince à cheveux et je ne crois pas que ce soit la fonction première.

Zod'a enfila le jean troué de partout que sa compagnote avait repêché et nos deux compères reprirent leur long et fatiguant voyage jusqu'au prochain banc, abandonnant le cadavre derrière elles. Elles vont vite retourner en prison pour non assistance à personne en danger. Quoiqu'il est déjà mort alors on s'en fout.

"SHPLAF!"

Ça c'est Zod'a et Eve qui viennent de se crouter par terre. Forcément la première flotte dans un jean trois fois trop grand pour elle et là deuxième n'y voit plus rien à cause de sa perruque. Eve range ta baguette tu vas tuer quelqu'un à jeter des sorts comme ça à l'aveuglette.

… Ah non c'est bon. Elle l'a confondu avec un bout de bois. Quand je dis qu'elles sont c...

"Zod'a... Je... JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN! JE SUIS AVEUGLE!"

Qu'est ce que je disais. Zod'a n'eut pas l'intelligence de la rassurer elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec... Un canard.

C'est la merde.

Elle va encore adopter une bestiole. Nous sommes foutus.

"Salut! Je suis Zod'a! lança t-elle avec un grand sourire en rampant vers lui.

Genre il va te répondre. T'as un diplôme de canardien? Non. Je préfère encore retourner à Eve en me shootant aux antidépresseurs.

Donc. Pendant ce temps Eve s'était relevé et jouait aux aveugles en se prenant des arbres. Elle devrait faire gaffe l'étang n'est pas loin.

-Coin coin"

Quelle conversation passionnante.

-Enchanté Rikicouille!"

C'est pas qu'elle parle aux animaux, elle n'entend juste que ce qu'elle veut entendre.

*Plouf*

OoooooO

"Aglagla"

Eve claquait des dents. Elle avait les lèvres gercées, la peau bleu, et Zod'a se foutait de sa gueule en la traitant de schtroumpf.

Rien que ça c'est faux les schtroumpfs sont pacifiques. Ils vivent en slip et bonnet blanc à bouffer de la salsepareille tout en tentant de sauter la schtroumpfette.

D'ailleurs au début elle était brune. Tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier ça. è_é

"Aglagla... Frooooid... J'ai frooiiiiiid..."

Si t'avais pas mis cette perruque on en serait pas là! Forcément, c'est pas la saison pour faire trempette è_é

Point négatif: tu n'es pas morte d'hypothermie. Point positif: la perruque a coulé.

Zod'a a bien sûr pété un plomb en suppliant Rikicouille d'aller la chercher comme elle ne sait pas nager, mais il était trop occuper à courir à poil dans le parc. Maintenant elle a fait son deuil et Rikicouille les suit à la trace en cancanant. Ça ne veut rien dire cancaner, si ça dépendait de moi j'aurais dit coincointer mais bon. Pourtant je suis majeure et vaccinée, j'ai droit à la parole et j'ai même un syndicat, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas participer à l'amélioration de la langue... La langue... Je ne sais pas laquelle en fait. Et puis ce n'est pas la question.

Mais qu'elles sont lentes! Non je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'elles ont fait cette nuit pour finir dans cet état! Elles n'ont toujours pas atteint le banc suivant.

Soudain, Eve s'écroula au sol, et se mit à ramper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a perdu. En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas sa virginité. Ça ne doit pas être ça, ce genre de truc ça ne se perd pas dans un parc. Enfin tout dépend de la situation, du genre de relation qu'on entretien avec la personne concernée, du taux d'exhibitionnisme, du nombre de personne trainant dans les parages, des hormones, du manque ressentit, de... Ho! Un billet de 20 €! Ramassez-le les filles! Vas y Eve, il est juste à ta gauche! Mais... Ah. Elle voulait juste ramasser un escargot. ...

Zod'a se retourna vers Eve pour l'aider à se lever. Ça c'est de l'amitié. A Poudlard c'était pareil. Du moins pas au début. Bizarrement, elles ne se parlaient pas en première année. C'est en deuxième année qu'elles ont commencées à se connaître après un malheureux incident. Oui elles n'ont pas le même âge mais pour une raison différente pour chacune, elles ont fait quelque chose qui fait qu'elles ont été dans la même classe. Vous saurez après le pourquoi du comment. Sinon il n'y aurait pas de suspens.

Après moult difficultés, Eve réussit à tenir sur ses pieds. Elles allaient reprendre leur route quand une tarée hurla. C'est un peu con comme remarque les tarés hurlent toujours. Quoique non il y a aussi les tarés silencieux.

" ZOD'A ! EVE ! ! YOUHOOOU !

Oh non, pas elle. Eve, balance lui un escargot dans la gueule! Vises les noisettes!

-Ah non pas elle... "Marmonna Zod'a.

C'est dire à quel point cette tarée est dangereuse. Courez les filles, fuyez! Cassez vous, vite!

Elles se mirent toutes deux à accélérer. Enfin accélérer... En faisant des mini pas de souris. Mais elles ont accéléré quand même. Je peux vous dire qu'elles ont l'air ridicules. Zod'a s'arrêta pour retrousser son pantalon histoire de marcher plus facilement. Comme quoi elle est finalement pas si conne. Mais ça sert quand même à rien, Eve est en train de s'enraciner au sol tellement elle avance lentement.

Je crois que l'escargot à déteint sur elle.

SnailGirl! La femme qui avait le pouvoir de ralentir ses pas et de secréter une glande qui lui permettait de marcher à la verticale!

Vous savez j'ai même bossé le sujet sur wikipedia. Par exemple vous saviez qu'ils pouvait être cannibales?

La prochaine fois que je vois des escargots je les enferme dans une boîte et j'attends qu'ils se bouffent entre eux.

...

La folle les rattrapèrent bien vite. Oui folle. En fait je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai un radar à taré. Déjà elle hurle dans un parc, elle ressemble à... Rien. Avec sa tête de chieuse, son sourire de banane et ses yeux qui pétillent de joie, ça me donne bien envie de lui coller ma nouvelle pelle à la gueule. Excusez moi pour ma vulgarité. Et puis c'est navrant pour ma pelle, je ne l'avais pas acheté pour ça. Au départ c'était pour enterrer mon voi... Mon chat. Oui. Mon chat. Roger. Ou Alfred je ne sais plus.

"Comment vous allez ? Demanda t-elle la mine ravie.

Elle veut vous piquer votre escargot!

Eve, se sentant brusquement en situation de danger, reprit du poil de la bête et allait lui répondre poliment d'aller dire bonjour à ses matières fécales quand Zod'a eut une idée. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de finir la conversation au plus vite.

Je serais toi je ferait pas. Parce que ça fera tout le contraire évidemment.

-Très bien ! Nous avons une vie sexuelle épanouit, la vie est super ! Nous sommes enceinte, nos hommes sont heureux, nos patrons nous adorent, personne n'est mort et Sponk est quelque part en train de jouer dans le parc. Répondit précipitamment Zod'a avant de chopper le bras d'Eve pour se tailler au plus vite.

Bon. Première chose, vous n'avez pas de travail, donc pas de patron. Deuxième chose, Zod'a ? Tu as offert ton innocence ? Et tu nous l'as pas dit ? Avec qui ? Où ? Troisièmement, le vieux là bas c'est quoi alors ? C'est pas un mort ? Et en dernier, Sponk ? Je l'ai même pas vu ! Il est calme aujourd'hui dites donc. Et c'est justement ce qui fait peur. Il prépare quelque chose...  
Ça se trouve c'est lui qui nous a envoyé Rikicouille le canard à poil...

Oui je suis parano, mais avec ce pingouin psychopathe, c'est normal. Et puis ce canard est un véritable exhibitionniste, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit là pour faire diversion.

- Ah oui ? Et bien je ne vous raconte pas ce qui se passe de mon côté...

C'est bien ne raconte rien, pensèrent Eve et Zod'a en même temps.

-... Et bien figurez vous...

Et merde... On devrait la bailloner. Ou la tuer. Ça fera le troisième mort de la journée. Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit.

-... Puis j'ai appris qu'il m'avait trompé! Mais je suis resté avec. Je sais je ne sais jamais ce que je veux, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi quand j'avais dit que je pensais que je l'aimais plus mais je me pose pleins de questions. Après tout je ne peux pas finir une relation comme ça. D'accord il ne veut jamais me voir, il me pose toujours un lapin et les seules fois qu'il vient me voir c'est pour me... Fin vous comprenez. Et puis bon je...

Putain mais c'est qui celle là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle nous pète le crouton elle ? On en a rien à foutre de sa vie ! Zod'a non plus apparemment. Mais elle ne bouge pas, comme si le moindre geste allait la trahir. La trahir de quoi ? Seule elle le sait. Elle doit être en train de faire quelque chose de pas très catholique pendant la discussion. Faites pas les choqués, je ne fais que supposer.

Eve a l'air de chercher un outil pour pouvoir la tuer sans qu'on ne la soupçonne de meurtre. Appelle Sponk.

-... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille vraiment le quitter. C'est vrai quoi. Je suis différente des autres, je n'ai pas la même façon de voir les choses. Qui d'autre pourrait me supporter ? Qui voudrait de moi ?

-Personne." Répondirent-elles d'une même voix avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Vous êtes synchronisées aujourd'hui ! Vous faites les mêmes choses, pensez pareille. Essayez au moins d'aller plus vite! Mais grouillez vous!

Ah putain! Oui je sais aujourd'hui c'est la journée des jurons mais elle les suit! Quelle plaie! Elle ne doit pas comprendre. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible un pot de colle pareil. D'habitude c'est les vieux qui nous harcèle pour qu'on aille les emmener à l'église. Le lieu de rencontre des troisième âges par excellence. Pas fréquentable.

Eve pivota la tête pour vérifier si ses craintes étaient bien réelles. En apercevant la glue, elle accéléra entrainant Zod'a dans sa course.

Elles n'ont plus l'air d'avoir mal d'un coup...

" Sors ta baguette Zod'aaaaa!

Elle n'a plus de braguette, son pantalon s'est fait la malle! ... Ah merde j'ai encore confondu avec baguette. A une lettre près j'avais bon.

-Pourquoi faire?" Demanda Zod'a en la sortant de...

Je ne vous direz pas où et puis ça ne va pas faire avancer l'histoire. Sachez que je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez mais je vous assure que nous ne pensons pas à la même chose et puis de toute façon vous pensez mal. Voilà. Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

Hé Manu tu descends ? Pourquoi faire ? Ahah. Oui je sais rien à voir, il n'y a que ceux qui ont vu les inconnus qui comprendront.

Elles vont l'avadakedavriser! Ouais! Qu'on organise une fête en leur honneur! Ou au mien, avec du sang et de l'alcool à volonté, et on invite Damon et Scabior et Rabastan et Regulus et Rodol... Non pas lui j'ai assez vu ses fesses dans le chapitre précédent. On pourrait inviter Argus. J'ai lu une fic où il avait tellement confiance en son sex-appeal qu'il en paraissait beau gosse. Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas le moment ? Mais je fais ce que je veux è_é

"Bah pour un magicobus! "

Mais bien sûr, c'est logique. Elles se font courser, et évidemment dans ces cas là, on attend le bus. Et s'il arrive en retard qu'est ce que vous faites? Vous l'attendez avec scotch girl? La belle affaire. Moi je vous conseille de voler une voiture. Et c'est Eve qui conduira. Je sais il vaut mieux pas mais quand on voit la taille de Zod'a croyez moi elle est plus qualifiée. Je préfère faire covoiturage avec quelqu'un qui atteint les pédales vous voyez.

Zod'a secoua alors sa baguette. Je ne se sais pas vous, mais cette phrase je l'aime bien. Elle me rappelle George, un ami qui... Okay vous vous en foutez. Vous avez tord, il savait bien s'en servir.

Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites? Elle vous rattrape!

Marceline, la pot de colle pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, se stoppa à leur côté, les mains sur les genoux, le visage rouge et la respiration très irrégulière. Elle tenta d'articuler.

" Où... (inspiration) Où vous allez? " Questionna t-elle.

Casse toi. Elles ne te le dirons pas. En même temps c'est normal elles ne savent pas où elles vont non plus. Mais pour que l'histoire avance elles vont bien finir par aller à la banque.

Le magicobus apparut dans un bruit pas du tout discret avant que l'une d'elles ne puisse répondre. Heureusement que c'est le quartier des vieux et qu'ils sont tous sourds, sinon bonjour la tuile. Un jeune blond très banal aux yeux d'Eve et Zod'a mais très canon à mes yeux, y sorti pour y faire un discours dont tout le monde se fiche. Eve, à bout de patience, poussa le mec et entra. Zod'a la suivit non sans avoir aplatit Rikicouille sur la tête du gars. C'est sa petite touche personnelle à chaque fois. Elle ne peut pas passer devant quelqu'un sans lui aplatir la cervelle.

Et malheureusement... Je vous le donne dans le mille, Marceline monta à bord aussi. Cette fille est increvable.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zod'a ne lui a pas applatit Rikicouille sur la tête à elle. La pipelette doit avoir un pouvoir caché. C'est dommage je suis comme vous je découvre au fil des lignes.

Dans le bus, il ne restait pas beaucoup de places. Deux dans le fond, trois tout devant à gauche, et une seule à droite, à coté d'une... Encore une vieille. Ma parole il n'y a que ça ici. Et évidemment tous les lits sont pris. Marceline voyant les trois places s'y installa, et sourit à nos deux compagnotes, les invitant à venir.

J'ai demandé aux auteures si elle va avoir un rôle important dans l'histoire et si on va se la coltiner, pas moyen de savoir. J'espère que non, elle va tout nous plomber pour le braquage.

Eve roula des yeux et parti dans le fond pensant que Zod'a la suivait. Non, celle-ci était trop occupée à faire les poches d'un homme qui dormait. Mais vas t'assoir ils vont démarrer!

Trop tard. Le démarrage étant trop brusque, Zod'a s'accrocha au manteau du gars mais l'effet escompté ne se réalisa pas. Zod'a tomba vers un autre passager, entraînant l'homme dans sa chute.

Ce qui fit un effet de domino. Le passager, qui est une dame tomba à son tour. A ce moment là, le bus tourna d'un coup. Les trois fauteurs de trouble basculèrent sur le côté et entrainèrent dans leur route quelqu'un d'autre.

Putain même moi je m'embrouille dans ce que je raconte. Mais les auteures ne veulent pas me prêter le chapeau magique è_é

Pendant ce temps là, Marceline était accrochée à une barre et hurlait à la mort tandis qu'Eve...

Minute. Accroché à une barre? Elle fait du lapsdance? O_O  
C'est... C'est... Je ne veux pas savoir comment les filles l'ont rencontré. Changeons de sujet je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face celle là.

Donc, Eve … Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout? Elle est malade!

Eve avait ouvert une fenêtre et tentait d'accrocher à la poignée une corde qu'elle avait trouvé dans un sac. Mais avec tous ces mouvements c'était pas facile surtout qu'elle devait s'accrocher quelque part en même temps.

… On fait ce qu'on peut pour s'amuser dans un bus. Pour info moi j'écoute de la musique c'est moins... Moins Eve.

Je ne peux pas vous dire qui est à l'autre bout de la corde, je ne connais pas son nom mais il ne peut pas bouger, elle lui a lancé un sort. En gros pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, elle veut pendre notre mystérieux inconnu.

J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire où elles ont trouvé des baguettes. Elles ont fait quelque chose qui mériterait qu'elles retournent à Azkaban. Mais avec le retour des mangemorts, les meurtres de Zod'a et d'Eve passent inaperçus. Vous saurez le reste après, là on est en pleine action.

Du côté de Zod'a, elle se bidonnait alors qu'un de ceux qui venait de s'incruster involontairement dans leur chute vomissait. Espèce de dégueu. M'en fout je te prêterais pas mon sac. L'homme qui avait eu le droit à être le premier au manège était toujours accroché à la seule qui s'amusait. Mais Zod'a ne le remarquait pas, trop occupée à se foutre de l'autre.

Quand elle va le remarquer, il va en prendre pour son grade.

" Eve! Viens c'est trop maaarrraaant! Brailla t-elle alors que le bus prenait un nouveau virage.

Quel bordel qu'elles foutent. Et Marceline qui continue de chialer.

-Je suis occupéééée! " Répondit Eve en criant avant de se prendre une vitre à la gueule. Fallait savoir se tenir.

En plus mes chiottes aussi sont occupées par un plombier. Je sais rien à voir mais fallait que j'en parle, il s'agit d'occupation du territoire. J'ai appelé Mike Delfino pour qu'il m'aide mais il était trop occupé à sauter Susan dans la cuisine de Bree. De vrais cochons ceux là. Quand je pense que pendant qu'ils jouent avec les cuillères de Bree, leur mioche est en train de se faire tabasser par une fille. La fille de Gabrielle. D'ailleurs ce ... Ah non. Je vais spoiler.

Le magicobus s'arrêta pour laisser descendre des passagers. J'espère que le futur pendu ne devait pas descendre lui aussi, parce qu'avec le sort de pétrification, je crains forts qu'il n'ait raté son arrêt.

Le chauffeur tourna sa tête vers Zod'a et lui demanda où elles voulaient aller. A Disneyland c'est possible?

"Au chemin de traverse."

Putain tu fais chier! En plus c'est loin le chemin de traverse, on va devoir attendre encore deux arrêts.

Eve profita de ces quelques moments de répit pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Marceline était toujours fermement accrochée à sa barre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme c'est une glue j'espère qu'elle va y rester collée éternellement.

Le bus reparti dans une puissante accélération. Heureusement que je ne ressens pas les sensations quand je travaille, j'ai le cœur fragile.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous espèce de pervers?" Hurla Zod'a qui venait de remarquer que l'homme s'était rapproché d'elle.

Surtout qu'elle a perdu son pantalon. Je peux vous dire que la situation est assez compromettante.

Elle lui mit des coups de pieds ce qui leur fit perdre à tout deux leur équilibre. Mais Zod'a, ayant anticipé la situation, coinça la tête du monsieur entre deux siège, s'accrocha à lui et lui enfonça le dentier d'Eve dans le cul. Tiens je croyais qu'il avait coulé avec la perruque. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le chauffeur et son acolyte ne font rien, après tout la vie du magicobus est en jeux.

*BAM!*

C'était quoi ce bruit? Merde! J'avais zappé! Eve venait de lâcher le gars à la corde. Et c'était le bruit de la rencontre entre son corps et la vitre. Mais la poignée vient de lâcher alors évidemment il est parti dire bonjour à une autre voiture.

Ça fera bien dans le journal des moldus. "Un homme tombé du ciel a provoqué un accident. "

Surtout que maintenant l'air s'engouffre. Et je rappelle qu'on est en hiver. En plus il pleut. Zod'a, qui s'était enfin assis sur un siège, éternua.

Bon où est passée Eve? Ah. Elle est par terre, pliée de rire. Le bus s'arrêta encore une fois, ce qui eu pour effet d'emporter Eve dans son mouvement. Elle bascula en avant. Vers un des dominos du début. Ses lèvres basculèrent en avant. Vers celles du domino. Domino girl. Je ne vois ni vagin, ni pénis, mais croyez en mon expérience, je sais reconnaître une fille quand j'en vois une.

Si vous n'êtes pas trop con je pense que vous avez compris la situation.

Eve vient d'embrasser une inconnue par accident, très loin de ses exigences sexuelles habituelles.  
Forcement, c'est une fille, elle est vieille, elle est moche, elle ne ressemble pas à Ian Somerhalder et elle a la peau fripé comme une... Une... UNE VIEILLE!

Marceline s'arreta de chialer, la bouche grande ouverte. Ah! Maintenant au moins on saura la technique pour la faire taire! Zod'a laissa échapper un couinement horrifié et...

"Coin coin"

Voilà qui est parfaitement résumé Rikicouille!

"Quel mauvais temps! glapit une sorcière en pénétrant dans le magicobus.

Elle ne demanda pas son avis à Zod'a et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers notre jeune délinquante.

-Il pleut"

Oui on avait remarqué. Maintenant dégage, avec ta tête on voit pas ce qui se passe du côté d'Eve.

-Brrr... Il fait froid"

MAIS ON S'EN FOUT! Regardez moi ce désastre! Zod'a s'était mis à suer à grosse goutte, ses mains tremblaient, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer...

La pauvre elle est tellement associable que quand on veut établir un contact avec elle c'est la panique.

La sorcière recommença à parler de la météo, et Zod'a se retint avec difficulté de péter les plombs.

Elle reprit des couleurs en la voyant se lever. Yes! Elle dégage! Elle dégage! Elle dé... NON! O_O

Elle voulait juste remonter son froc. Putain. Y a des choses qu'on devrait interdire aux vieux de faire. Encore un petit de quatre ans qui essaie de remonter son froc parce qu'il traine par terre c'est chou. Mais une vielle où on voyait la raie de son cul c'est moins mignon déjà. On devrait les interdire de sortir carrément.

La vue de Zod'a se troubla, son unique neurone sembla se déconnecter, tandis que la mémé se rasseyait et commençait à parler avec son sac à main.

C'est ça en plus elle entend des voix.

Du coté d'Eve... Oh l'angoisse! Marceline et domino girls sont en train de se foutre sur la gueule sous les yeux complètement perdue d'Eve! It's incredible, c'est incroyable !

Mais sachez que c'était la première expérience sexuelle de notre deuxième héroïne de ce coté là de la barrière, on peut comprendre dans quel état de doute elle se trouve ! Je veux bien qu'elle change de bord, mais j'exige une limite d'âge. Si elle se met à coucher avec des vieilles, je ne narrais plus!

Sauf que dans tout ça je ne vois pas le rapport avec le pettage de plomb de Marceline. En plus elles nous casse les burnes avec ses hurlements d'hystérie. De la jalousie? De la possessivité?

"POURQUOI? POURQUOI?" criait elle comme une damnée.

Crise existencielle.

... Sortons rapidement d'ici, les psychopathes suicidaires et dépressifs sont les plus dangereux d'entre tous.

Marceline avait les larmes aux yeux, elle joignit les mains comme une prière en répétant pourquoi à tout va. La vieille ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle était en train de s'engueuler avec une malade, elle se souvenait juste qu'une autre bouche que celle de son amant s'était posée sur la sienne. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. C'est sûr qu'embrasser une ado ça doit changer.

Le bus freina brusquement, Marceline s'aplatit comme une crêpe sur la vitre, fiente comme un pâle de mouette. ... Non, l'inverse, elle s'aplatit comme une fiente de mouette sur la crêpe, pâle comme une vitre. Si on en croit Arté les vitres sont généralement plus pâles que les fientes.

On s'en fout, l'important c'est que Marceline va y rester longtemps sur sa vitre. Tant mieux elle arrêtera de nous casser les couilles.

J'en ai pas mais à force qu'on me prenne pour un homme avec ma barbe ça ne saurait tarder. N'empêche que ça doit être gênant pour un homme de danser la macarena à poil. T'as les bourses qui se balances ça doit pas être très glorieux. Pas que je danse la macarena à poil, non non non!

...

"Le chaudron baveur." annonça le chauffeur.

Je crois qu'il s'appelle Bernie.

Zod'a sauta sur ses pieds, pris Rikicouille dans ses bras après l'avoir sortit du cul de l'autre bonhomme, et s'empressa de descendre du bus. Elle est tellement traumatisée qu'elle vient même de souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Marceline. En plus c'est passé depuis trois mois. Elle n'a plus conscience du temps qui passe.

* * *

Maya : Quoi c'est la fin ? Mais non ! Je commencais juste à m'intéresser! è_é

Eve : Toi la ferme.

Zod'a : A plouche pour le prochain chapitre !

Reviewez ou on vous enferme dans un placard à balais avec Marceline.


	4. Un psychopathe hippie

Disclaimer: En fait à part nous obliger à nous creuser le cerveau pour faire un disclaimer différent du précédent ce truc ne sert à rien. p_q

Alors déjà merci à Kissme53, Nutella et à Titinette pour leur review. Et aussi à ceux qui nous lisent et nous ajoutent à leur favoris. Comme quoi nous sommes capable d'être polis nos parents nous ont bien éduqué. Ma mère me disait toujours...

Maya: Vos gueule.

Non ta gueule toi! Y'en a marre de se faire enguirlander par une vieille fille toujours à raconter sa vie! è_ė Alors avant d'entrer dans le sujet deux petites questions:

Kissme, le 53 au bout de ton pseudo c'est pour faire jolie ou alors tu viens du 53? Pas que je sois une personne mal attentionné avide de...

Maya: Une pédophile quoi.

... Tout de suite les grands mots. En tout cas pour la scène de la mémé dans le bus tu as deviné. C'est du vécu. Et tout ...

Maya : Mais passons à la suite on s'en fout !

Tinette a fait remarquer qu'elle aimerait bien voir les années Poudlard de nos deux compagnotes. Donc s'il y en a qui sont intéressé par l'idée levez la main! Ou le pied pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Ca arrive quand on dose mal ces potions.

Dernière chose, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, nous avons changé le titre de la fic. (Et le résumé). Et il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes. Enfin on pense...

Alors bonne lecture!

Eve : ATTENDEZ !

Zod'a : Quoi?

Eve : Nutella j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo je peux me marier avec toi?

Maya : ... C'est bon ?

* * *

C'est beau de la voir si atteinte par le drame qui s'est produit il y a quelques minutes. Elle a quand même emballé une mémé! Une personne âgée de sexe féminin avec la peau flasque et les seins qui tombent, ayant probablement l'âge de sa grand mère. C'est un peu trop descriptif tout ça... Pas que je m'y connaisse au physique des vieux. Non je ne suis pas une vieille! Juste que d'après moi il faut savoir expérimenter de tout dans la vie.

...

Faites comme si je n'avais rien dis.

Et puis je suis sûre que la vieille en a bien profité au fond.

Mais Zod'a ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essuyer sa chaussure sur le trottoir. Non elle n'a pas marché dans la merde. Nous sommes au Royaume-uni je le rappelle. Le pays où règne la propreté et où les gens ramassent les excréments de leurs animaux. Non en fait un passager a juste vomi sur Zod'a.

Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas moi, se retenir ou avaler. Pas vomir sur les autres. Bon passons à la suite. Ils devraient penser à investir dans des sacs à vomis eux aussi. u_u

Une vieille qui ... Y'a vraiment que des vioques ici je ne vous le fais pas dire. Ils devraient faire de la marche à pied au lieu de prendre le bus, c'est bon pour la santé et puis ça diminue le taux de cholestérol.

De toute façon de nos jours avec le danacol les gens ne font plus d'effort.

Je disais donc une vieille qui descendait elle aussi à cet arrêt s'approcha de nos deux compagnotes.

"Ne voudriez vous pas m'aider jeunes filles?"

Elles se retournèrent, les sourcils partis voir ce qui se passait sur leur crâne. En gros c'était un remake de " les sourcils haussés " j'ai voulu innover un peu. Vous allez me dire que c'est chiant d'innover mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe en marketing. Il faut savoir faire des innovations pour pouvoir faire un nouveau lancement avant que l'autre produit arrive en phase de déclin.

Vous comprenez ou vous vous en foutez?

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Eve, étonnée d'une telle question.

C'est vrai ça. Qu'on sache elles ne sont pas scout. Y'a pas écris "Esclave" sur leur front.

De toute façon si on pouvait marquer des trucs sur leur front ce serait "Attention, débile. Prudence de s'écarter du passage.".

"C'est que je suis un peu vieille et...

-C'est le cas de le dire on dirait une momie." La coupa Zod'a.

Oh c'est méchant. Ça manque de tact tout ça. Un peu plus de finesse ça l'aurait mieux fait. On pourrait aussi appeler ça de l'hypocrisie mais à cet âge là c'est fragile ces petites choses. Vaut mieux pas les brusquer.

"Dites donc mademoiselle, est-ce une façon de répondre à votre aînée?"

Vous savez avec du recul c'est assez subjectif. Après tout les momies sont connus pour leur bon état de conservent. Moi si j'étais elle je serais heureuse qu'on me considère ainsi.

Je ferais partie du patrimoine! Je traverserais les siècles! On pourrait m'admirer dans une vitrine!

C'est ça être une momie.

En parlant de ça, vous avez remarqué qu'il y a toujours plus de monde à votre enterrement qu'à votre naissance? A croire qu'il suffit de crever pour gagner en popularité. Bref.

"BON TU TE GROUILLES LA VIEILLE! Hurla le chauffeur, le visage rouge.

-TA GUEULE CONNARD! Rétorqua la vieille.

-TU DESCENDS OU C'EST MOI QUI TE DESCENDS!"

Il y a quand même un double sens. Il va la descendre... Lui tirer une balle ou juste l'aider? J'opterais pour lui tirer dessus. Il a l'air au bord de l'explosion. Il fait du surmenage ce type. 'Devrait en parler à son syndicat.

"Écoutez les amis, calmez vous, s'approcha un homme de la trentaine les mains levées en signe de paix. Je ne crois pas que l'on soit obligé d'arriver à de telles proportions de violence. Il faut savoir s'aimer. Nous sommes tous dans la même galère, la vie est assez cruelle comme ça. Que ferez vous lorsque vous apprendrez qu'elle est décédée?"

Je ne sais pas s'il le sait mais au lieu de calmer le jeu, il vient carrément d'insinuer qu'elle va bientôt casser sa pipe.

La mémé ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la coupa.

"Profitez de chaque secondes du moment passé ensemble. Vous ne vivrez plus jamais cette situation. Ce que je veux dire c'est que bien sûr il pourrait arriver une situation pareille demain, mais à ce moment là, il n'y aurait peut-être pas cette mouche. Ces deux jeunes filles qui me regardent d'une façon flippante ne seront sans doute plus là pour m'écouter...

Un oiseau perché dans l'arbre tout près avait arrêté de chanter ou cuicuiter comme vous voulez, et regardait dans leur direction. Sacré oiseau en passant.

...

- ... Demain l'une de ces deux jeunes fille pourrait ne plus être de ce monde par exemple. On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer au moment où le bus partira. Un hippogriffe pourrait réussir à venir jusqu'ici et tuer malencontreusement celle ci." dit-il en désignant Zod'a du doigt.

Eve leva suspicieusement les yeux vers le ciel. Personne ne touchera à sa Zod'a. Oh c'est chou.

-... Ou son amie pourrait se retrouver entre de mauvaises mains et mourir sous d'atroces souffrances. On la trouverait le lendemain, les mains ligotées, ses membre écartelés, le crâne fendu et le visage en sang. Personne ne reconnaîtrait cette pauvre personne. On trouverait une oreille sur le sol baignant dans une marre écarlate. Un de ses seins serait découpé..."

O_o Mais tout le monde a un grain dans cette fic c'est pas possible... La vieille s'était assise sur les marches du magicobus, Marceline était... toujours dans les vaps, Eve et Zod'a s'étaient assises sur le trottoir et se serraient chacune dans les bras de l'autre. Il écoutaient tous attentivement le taré. Même les autres passagers s'étaient installés près de lui, la bouche grande ouverte, en faisant des "Oh!" et des "Ah!".

Zod'a avait les lèvres tremblotantes, inquiète du possible future d'Eve. Tandis que cette dernière gardait toujours un œil sur le ciel. Sait-on jamais, cet animal pourrait venir et attaquer Zod'a d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'est pas que mais à sa place j'aurais peur de me retrouver avec un sein en moins. C'est que c'est pas très symétrique tout ça.

"... Tout ceci pour vous dire aimez vous chacun et embrassez vous tous pour vous prouvez cet amour si commun mais si beau pour l'être humain... "

La vielle qu'Eve avait embrassé tout à l'heure s'avança justement vers elle. Eve se leva, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup...

Zod'a se leva à son tour, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'allait quand même pas...

Mais Eve ouvra les yeux, posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa possible future compagne et la regarda dans les yeux. Ah! Je ne veux pas regarder ! Non je ne veux rien voir ! ARRETEZ LA !

" Je suis désolée mais ça ne peut plus continuer entre nous. Le cul c'était super mais ça n'aurait pas marché, tu mérites mieux que moi. " lui dit-elle, ses yeux et ses lèvres serrées montrant clairement qu'elle se retenait de rire.

... Elle m'a fait peur pendant une seconde. Elle aurait pu éviter de parler de cul par contre.

Zod'a ne put se retenir et se roula par terre. Non elle ne se roule pas par terre de rire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout. On dirait qu'elle fait comme les gamins quand ils roulent sur une pente.  
Mais elle se releva bien vite et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Je suis sûr qu'elle se drogue... Elle agit trop bizarrement ces temps-ci.

Quand le trentenaire fut parti, que tout rentra dans l'ordre après quelque larmes et patati et patata, la vieille chieuse (et ne me dites pas que vous l'avez oublié) tourna lentement, très lentement sa tête momifiée vers Zod'a. Eve ne faisant apparemment plus partie de la conversation.

Au moins maintenant elle fait partie du décor c'est déjà pas mal.

"Alors, tu vas m'aider? Continua t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Non.

-Je te préviens, si tu ne m'aides pas, je resterais plantée sur les marches!" Prévint-elle sûr d'elle.

Et alors?

"Et alors?"

Bien dis Sifli! Quoi? C'est le seul mot que j'ai trouvé qui rimait. N'empêche qu'elle a dit la même phrase que moi. C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive, comme quoi elle se hausse à mon niveau. ... Je préfère ça plutôt que ce soit moi qui me rabaisse à sa connerie.

L'éponge desséchée ne sut quoi dire sur le moment, prise au dépourvus. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on en avait quelque chose à battre que tu restes sur les marches?

Eve se sentant exclue s'incrusta dans la conversation.

"J'ai perdu mon soutif" Apprit-elle l'air lasse.

C'est qu'elle le perd souvent vous comprenez. Pourtant c'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien pour le remplir mais elle trouve toujours le moyen de l'égarer.

Euh attendez, ça a quoi à voir avec l'histoire? Ah non laissez tomber. C'est souvent ça chez les jeunes quand ils souffrent d'un manque d'attention.  
Quoique moi je me droguais je ne laissais pas traîner mon soutif n'importe où.

"Ah merde tu l'as foutus où ? Demanda Zod'a tandis que la vieille était choquée.

-Mais... Mais... Vous allez m'aider bande d'incapables! C'est comme ça qu'on agit en société? C'est comme ça que vous comptez élever vos enfants? Il n'y a plus de jeunesse! De mon temps on aidait nos aînés! Nous étions civi...

-Mais ta gueule espèce de pétrifié du rectum! On en a rien à foutre de ta vie nous!" S'énerva Zod'a.

Pétrifié du rectum ? C'est sûre que ça doit pas être pratique quand à la descente des matières fécales. Mais comment tu sais qu'elle est pétrifié du rectum Zod'a ? Non en faite je ne veux pas savoir.

Tiens il y a du mouvement derrière.

Euh... Cassez vous vite parce qu'on dirait que Marceline se réveille de son cauchemar... VITE!

-Zod'a ramènes toi! " S'exclama Eve, horrifiée avant de prendre le bras de Zod'a afin de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu l'ennemi.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar miteux qui donnait accès au chemin de traverse. La pièce était éclairée, des sorciers riaient et plaisantaient en lisant le journal, d'autres se bourraient la gueule au whisky pur feu, et... En fait on s'en fout.  
Certains les regardèrent d'un air bizarre mais ne firent pas de réflexion.

Ils ont raison. Mais je les comprends, une naine les cheveux en pétard qui se promène en caleçon, un canard dans les mains, tenant par la main une fille plus grande ressemblant fichtrement à Bellatrix Lestrange, des bleus partout à force de s'être pris des arbres et des vitres dans la gueule, et un dentier dans les cheveux, ça fait flipper.

Elles passèrent leur chemin en n'ayant rien remarqué. Elles louchaient seulement sur les bouteilles de whisky, en se demandant si il n'y avait pas de nutella. N'oubliez pas qu'elles n'ont rien bouffé depuis un certain temps.

D'ailleurs la pause goûter est pour bientôt. Arrivée devant un mur de brique, Zod'a sorti sa baguette d'un air professionnel et tapota le mur.

Et attention abracadabra... Il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout. Eve soupira, exaspérée et fit la même chose pour le même effet. Rien. Que dalle.

Vous êtes nulles les filles.

Eve leva un doigt en plissant les yeux... Non il n'y a pas d'ampoule qui surgit du vide au dessus sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers une poubelle, leva le couvercle et... Se glissa dedans. o_O

"Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fous? demanda Zod'a les yeux rond.

-C'est un téleporteur. Comme à la télé, apprit Eve d'un ton sérieux, je vais m'enfermer dedans, et quand je relèverais le couvercle, je serais sur le chemin ahah!"

Elle a du trop regarder Docteur Who celle là. Et si elle a regardé dans ce cas elle n'a jamais du faire la différence entre une cabine téléphonique et une poubelle.

Purée elle le fait en plus!

Un passant qui passait (Oui je sais, c'est fou. Moi qui pensais que les passants ne passaient pas justement. Comment ça j'ai un humour de merde? è_é) se mit en face d'un autre mur de brique et ouvrit le passage, non sans avoir au passage jeté un coup d'oeil surprit à nos deux débiles de service.

Ahah. La honte. Vous êtes passées pour des connes les filles. Ça ne change pas vraiment par rapport à d'habitude mais ça a pris un nouveau degrés.

Zod'a resta planté là quelques secondes, le regard vide. Eve jaillit de la poubelle, une peau de banane sur la tête, en poussant un cri de guerre. Nos deux compagnotes se regardèrent comme des mérous frits avant de se dire qu'elles feraient mieux de se grouiller avant que le mur ne se referme.

Ah le monde qu'il y a. S'il vous plait on reviendra un autre jour j'aime pas quand il y a trop de gens je me sens mal à l'aise. J'oubliais! Personne ne me voit.

Elles commencèrent à avancer quand des avis de recherche attirèrent leur attention à leur droite.

… Oô

Oh putain. Mais cachez vous! Plusieurs photos représentaient Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange, mais aussi Eve et Zod'a. Elles sont recherchées! Je suis fière d'elles. Vraiment.

"Eve..." commença Zod'a d'une voix inquiétante.

C'est bizarre mais je ne reconnaît pas Rodolphus. Il a quelque chose de différent. De sauvage. De... Sexy... Oh mais c'est parce qu'il ne montre pas ses fesses! Il a du faire attention à son image quand il s'est fait prendre.

"Quoi?" Demanda t-elle ailleurs.

Elle était trop occupée à admirer la photo de Rabastan. Avec sa peau de banane sur la touffe.

"Euh... On est affichée sur le mur.

-Et?

-Nous sommes célèbres! On est affiché à côté des copains en plus!"

… Je suis consternée par tant de conneries.

"Merde, jura Eve qui était redescendu sur Terre.

-Quoi? Demanda Zod'a.

-Bah ils vont nous chopper!" S'écria t-elle.

C'est sur que si tu cries vous allez être vite repérées. En plus vous vous êtes déjà fait remarqué en entrant dans le bar. Heureusement que vous n'avez plus la même gueule qu'il y 'a... Merde j'arrive pas à faire le décompte.

En tout cas depuis Azkaban elles ont grandit. Je parle pour Eve, l'autre a des problèmes de croissance. Et elles ont maigris aussi. Enfin ça dépend d'où.

D'ailleurs, pour preuve, regardez la photo d'Eve. Ils ont bien mis sa poitrine en évidence. Et bien si on compare avec la Eve d'aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'impression que mhmmm hmmm mwwwn. è_é  
Merde la censure recommence! Mais allez vous faire foutre, je fais ce que je veux! Je vais pourrir votre mur Facebook, je vais tout cafter sur mon skyblog!

"Qui?

-Mais la brigade! Cria Eve qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Ah!"

Zod'a fixa les photos, dans une intense réflexion, puis sourit l'air d'avoir trouvées la meilleure idée de la Terre. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir un feutre indélébile.

"Qu'est ce tu fous?

-Je vais nous dessiner une barbe! S'exclama t-elle joyeuse. On nous reconnaitra pas!"

Bah en même temps, ça va être repéré parce que sur la photo vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger alors à moins que la barbe ne suive le visage...

...

Au pire on dira que c'est une barbe bougeante. De toute façon vous aurez beau trafiquer ces avis de recherche là, y'en a pleins éparpillés sur toutes les boutiques. Vous êtes dans la merde.

Eve et Rikicouille se mirent en position de guet tandis que Zod'a faisait du coloriage.

Le coloriage est une activité qui stimule la réflexion sur soi, sur le monde, sur la vie en général. ... Pour faire plus simple, c'est comme quand on est aux toilettes. Même Eminem le dit, c'est aux toilettes qu'on réfléchit le mieux. Enfin il ne l'a pas encore dit mais il le dira. Enfin tout dépend du temps que je dois utiliser. ... Rha vous n'avez qu'a vous débrouiller pour suivre! Je suis une narratrice, pas une bénévole!

Quoique ça m'arrive de faire du bénévolat, sur un autre domaine mais là n'est pas la question.

En tout cas c'est sur que c'est pas du tout repéré une tête de Bellatrix en soif de sang et un canard à poil en train de fixer tout les passant, une lueur pas du tout innocente dans les yeux.

Non pas dans le genre lubrique bande de pervers è_é

Ça tourne à du grand n'importe quoi cette fic. Il n'y a rien de réaliste ici. Deux psychopathes qui se trimballent une troupe d'animaux bizarres et qui foutent le bordel là où elles peuvent. Et moi dans tout ça j'ai toujours pas signé mon contrat chez le magazine closer. On va dire que j'ai pas le temps avec ces deux là.

" Et voilà! S'exclama Zod'a fière d'elle.

-Montre. "

Ah que c'est moche. De toute façon elle n'a jamais été faite pour l'art. Mais bon faut pas non plus être artiste pour dessiner une barbe.

Ah non. Visez moi ça. On dirait qu'elles ont un champignon qui leur sort du menton.

" S'il vous plait madame. " Appela une petite fille blonde, les joues et les yeux rougis.

Oh qu'elle est mignonne avec ses yeux vert pétillants de larmes et son regard innocent. CASSE TOI! Non je ne suis pas jalouse du tout de sa beauté. De son charme. De son innocence. De sa peau de bébé.

MAIS ELLE ME NARGUE EN PLUS!

Ça devient chiant. Elles ne peuvent pas faire dix pas sans se faire accoster. Avec ça elles ne vont jamais réussir à aller jusqu'à la banque.

Eve et Zod'a ne réagirent pas et continuèrent d'admirer les photos ne se sentant pas visées par le " madame ". Surtout que c'est Eve qui était appelée. Bah oui, Zod'a a encore sa taille de gamine.

" S'il vous plait madame, retenta la mioche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Rodolphus aurait tout de même pu faire un effort sur la photo. On dirait un... commença Eve ignorant la gosse.

-Un tronc.

-Un tronc? " Répéta Eve, perplexe.

Un tronc. Dites, vous pourriez baisser la tête, il y a une petite qui vous appelle.

" S'il vous plait madame." Répéta l'enfant qui commençait à perdre patience.

Il y a de l'écho ici.

"Oui un tronc. Il a quand même des rides et en plus je... AIE! Connasse! S'écria Zod'a.

-Quoi? J'ai rien fait! S'étonna Eve.

-Mais si tu viens de me... SACRE MOUCHE EN MANQUE! T'arrêtes!" S'énerva t-elle.

Regardez en bas et vous verrez que c'est la petite qui s'énerve sur Zod'a. Finalement j'aime les gosses. C'est toujours les petits qui sont les plus hargneux.

"Tu vas me laissez parler à la madame espèce de salope! " Hurla boucle d'or.

O_O

J'en reviens pas. Comment qu'elle parle à son âge Moi je ne connaissais même pas ce mot! Je suis outrée! Ou est passé l'innocence et la naïveté des enfants?

Elles baissèrent enfin la tête, étonnées.

"T'es qui toi? Demanda Eve.

-J'ai perdu ma maman." Expliqua la petite, les lèvres tremblantes.

A moins que tu t'appelles J'ai-perdu-ma-maman, elles t'on demandé qui tu étais.

Zod'a ria. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Une fois j'ai perdue ma maman moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Pour info je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. À croire qu'elle m'a abandonnée.

"Moi aussi je perdais tout le temps ma maman mais je la retrouvais à chaque fois! J'en suis venue à me demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès de me perdre! Ah ah!

-Quelle conne. " Lâcha la petite.

Quelle conne... Qui? La mère parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit à bien se cacher ou Zod'a parce qu'elle raconte des trucs dont tout le monde se fout ? Précise.

" C'est qui que tu traites de conne?" Demanda Zod'a, menaçante.

Je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'elle est conne mais en tout cas elle n'apprécie pas qu'on le lui dise.

"La fille du ministre. Elle a couchée avec un strangulos et en ce moment elle  
essaie de cacher son ventre parce qu'elle est enceinte. " Se moqua t-elle ouvertement.

Noooon! ... Si ? Je ne suis plus au courant de rien depuis que les huissiers m'ont pris la télé. Je suis obligée de squatter la wifi de ma voisine. Pour ça que c'est toujours utile d'être en bon therme avec ses voisins. Moi je ne suis pas concernée puisque ma voisine est une vieille bique. Je ne lui demande pas son avis, ahah !

Ca n'empêche pas que je suis cho... Ah! ... Fausse alerte. C'était sarcastique.

Zod'a n'osa pas répondre, ne sachant ce qui était vrai ou faux. " Zod'a n'osa " ça fait bizarre quand on le dit vite. On dirait le nom d'un magasin. Oui je sais, retournons à nos poules.

" On s'en fou." Commenta platement Eve qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer ferme.

-Je m'appelle Zeta Leonis." Leur apprit-elle tout de même.

J'imagine pas la tête de ses parents pour lui donner un nom pareil. On dirait le nom d'une vilaine maladie de peau. Sûrement une sang pur.

- Je. M'appelle. Zeta. Leonis!" Insista t-elle.

Mais on s'en tape le coquillard! Elle commence à me taper sur le système celle là! En plus elle me pique mon rôle! Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de les traiter de connes. è_é

Eve prit la petite par le col, lui colla la tête contre le mur, tandis que Zod'a qui venait de trouver une pelle, la lui éclata sur la gueule avec rage.

Non je rigole! Vous y avez cru hein! Non bizarrement, Eve et Zod'a ont un principe, attendre que les mioches grandissent avant de les tuer. Tout à leur honneur moi je dis. Pourtant c'est marrant de faire souffrir les gosses. Ah non en fait ça dépend. Après ils se mettent à brailler avec des yeux larmoyant et c'est mauvais pour mes nerfs.

"Oui et alors? S'impatienta Zod'a.

-Je...

-Bon. T'as perdu ta mère? C'est ça?" Résuma Eve.

Mais... Mais... Eve voyons tu ne vas quand même pas l'aider! Vous êtes censées braquer la banque pas jouer les nounous!

Zeta se tourna vers elle, la lèvre inférieur de nouveau tremblante. Ca ne marchera pas tu ne nous feras pas culpabiliser!

"Oui.

-A quoi elle ressemble?

-A ma maman. "

Ah? C'est sûr que ça va nous aider.

Zod'a prit le canard à poil dans ses mains, énervée, et commença à faire son bonhomme de chemin. Eve, préférant rester avec Zod'a plutôt que d'aider la petite, parti à son tour ne se doutant pas que boucle d'or les suivait silencieusement.

Elle boudait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Si ses parents le savaient.

Ouais une gosse pourrie gâtée quoi. Bah fais la gueule, ça nous fera des vacances.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous Zod'a ? s'étonna Eve.

Oui qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as pas l'air fine au milieu de la foule en train de brandir Rikicouille à bout de bras. T'es au courant que si les gens voient un canard à poil en train de se balader au dessus des passants, c'est ce qui va directement attirer l'attention sur vous? Sans parler que techniquement toi aussi t'es à poil. Va mettre un pantalon nom d'une brouette en patate!

-Je vise. Expliqua t-elle en plissant les yeux de concentration.

A quoi ça sert t'as pas de queue. ... Je crois que le censurateur ne marche plus. De toute façon il ne marche jamais quand il le faut. Quelle arnaque!

-Tu vises quoi ? Ou qui ? "

Zod'a ne répondit pas, elle recula pour prendre de l'élan, ne manquant pas de bousculer un sorcier... Elle va le balancer. Elle va le lancer... Et là, j'ai envie de monter une association. Sauvons les canards malmenés. On ne dervait pas les traiter d'une telle manière. Qu'on les garde enfermés à 100 dans une cage qui ne peut normalement en contenir 50 je veux bien, mais là c'est trop. Même lui il a peur, il tourne la tête dans une autre direction pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

...

Ah non en faite il regarde la poitrine aventageuse d'une sorcière.

" POULE! Hurla t-elle comme une démente en lançant le canard sur la gueule de...

O_O Sur la gueule du ministre! Mais elle est malade! Encore que ce coup ci elle ne l'a pas raté. Pauvre Fustige. ... Frute! ... Trute? Truite? Porridge? Merde j'ai oublié.

Il porte un nom de céréale. On va l'appeler Frosties. Frosties le ministre de la magie.

"Zod'a... commença Eve.

C'est bien engueule la! Non mais elle n'a pas idée de la connerie qu'elle vient de faire! Maintenant c'est sûre, ça va être le bordel! Je savais que vous alliez faire tout foirer!

-Oui?" Demanda t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le ministre en panique qui se débattait avec le canard à poil.

... Ahah! Je vois bien le prochain titre de la gazette. "Le ministre attaqué par un canard sauvage."

Des sorciers autour tentaient de l'aider, certains rigolaient et d'autres s'étaient arrêtés par curiosité et les derniers passaient leur chemin, n'ayant rien à foutre de la vie de leur ministre. Ils ont raison c'est inutile de s'inquiéter pour un con.

Y en a qui ne se sentent pas concerné par la vie des politiciens. Faut dire que si je vois notre président se faire picorer par un pigeon, la seule chose que je ferais, c'est de bouffer du pop corn. Je pourrais ressortir ça à mes petits enfants plus tard. Si un jour je trouve un homme qui voudrait bien coucher avec une femme à barbe. J'en ai trouvé un, un jour, mais brusquement en pleine action il s'est rendu compte de ma pilosité et il s'est barré. C'était un aveugle.

" C'est pas poule qu'il fallait crier mais canard. Tu sais pas faire la différence?

Elle est vraiment en train de lui faire la morale à cause de ça?

-Ah merde!"

Sur cette remarque très philosophique, Zod'a courut vers le ministre en poussant tout sur son passage. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son pantalon qui n'existe pas ou parce qu'elle fonce comme un bœuf sur les gens mais elle provoqua des cris indignés sur son passage. Oh y'a même un vieux qui vient de s'évanouir!

Et si on allait voir? Parce que rester à côté d'une Eve qui reste à regarder le ciel l'air de s'ennuyer ferme et une boucle d'or qui secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur, ça ne me dit rien.

Zod'a s'approcha du ministre et reprit Rikicouille dans ses mains.

" Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire poule mais canard. " Dit-elle très sérieusement avant de lui aplatir le canard sur la gueule et de se tailler aussi vite.

C'est malin, vous avez les Aurors aux trousses maintenant. Voyant ça, Zeta prit la main d'Eve et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers l'Allée des Embrouilles... Des Embrumes pardon.

De quoi elle se mêle cette gosse? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'à son âge elle connaisse cette allée? C'est vrai c'est dangereux cet endroit, on se croirait au bois de Boulogne avec tous ces violeurs, ces dealers, ces prostitués, ET PIRE! Non pas le magasin de Barjo et Beurk, un autre, moins connu mais tout aussi terrifiant.

La première fois que j'y suis entrée... C'était il y a 3 ans. J'avais 22 ans.

Quoi? Non je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais 23 ans. Et non je ne mens pas sur mon âge! C'est... C'est indigne de moi. Non en fait je suis morte il y a 2 ans quand j'avais 23 ans.

Vous ne le saviez pas? Les narrateurs sont en fait des morts qui n'ont rien à foutre de leur journée.

Maintenant vous le savez mais vous ne saurez pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette boutique il y a 3 ans. Héhé!

Zod'a passa devant Eve et la mioche sans les voir tout en riant, tenant Rikicouille au dessus de sa tête qui battait des ailes. C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va s'envoler. Un petit groupe d' Aurors était à ses trousses et les sorts fusaient, mais Eve qui était à l'arrière couvrait Zod'a. Et c'est pas facile quand il y a autant de monde.

Rho quel suspense ! Vont-elles se faire prendre ? Vont-elles réussir à s'échapper ? Bon sang les amis, toute cette excitation me fait bander du clitoris ! ... Ahem.

Notre petite troupe s'enfonça un peu plus dans les rues sombres et étroites, histoire de semer leurs poursuivants. Venant d'elles c'est très intelligent, mais quand on connaît leur sens de l'orientation on se dit qu'elles sont plutôt en train de se semer elles même. Elles finirent par déboucher devant une... NON! NON! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES N'ENTREZ PAS LA DEDANS!

... Trop tard.


	5. Surpopulation chez les cornichons

Disclamer : L'univers et pratiquement tout est de JKR.

Nous remercions nos deux revieweuses, Titine, comment fais tu pour écrire les bras en l'air? Tu ne cesseras de nous impressionner. u_u

Citrouille, on a commencé à écrire pour Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant on est au cambriolage et ça met du temps à arriver.

Zod'a : D'ailleurs je t'ai envoyé ton détraqueur à la poste mais il s'est perdu. u_u On ne peut même plus faire confiance à la poste maintenant...

Maya : Et je trouve ça dingue quand on voit le nombre de...

Eve et Zod'a : FERME LA!

Bon. On vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

NON! NON! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES N'ENTREZ PAS LA DEDANS!

... Trop tard.

N'empêche que pour en revenir à cette histoire de poste, oui je trouve important de le souligner. è_é Elles ne vont quand même pas m'enlever ma liberté de penser. NON VOUS N'AUREZ PAS MA L... Ah oui pardon. Hem... Le détraqueur s'est perdu à cause de la grève des pizzaloyo. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais ils nous livrent dans le froid et la pluie. Et les gens ne leur en sont pas reconnaissant, ils passent leur temps à se plaindre d'une pizza pas assez cuite. Pardon, retournons à l'histoire.

Elles étaient désormais dans une grande pièce mal éclairée. Les murs étaient recouvert d'épaisses teintures en cuir qui elles-même tentaient vainement de cacher de grosses fissures. Des bocaux remplis de machin visqueux reposaient sur des étagères, ainsi que tout un tas de bricoles qui servaient à on ne sait quoi. Tout était silencieux, hormis une horloge qui n'en finissait pas de tictaquer et donnait des frissons à Zeta.

Ahah. Moi aussi je commence à flipper. Vous avez remarqué dans inspecteur Barnaby le meurtrier a toujours une horloge chez lui. Je dis ça je dis rien. Le calme avant la tempête.

Les filles se tournèrent vers le comptoir mais lui aussi était déserté.

On se croirait aux pompes funèbres.

Et là un cadavre va jaillir d'un cercueil pour les bouffer ! Appelons Buffy !

"Bonjour je m'appelle Manon! s'exclama joyeusement une voix en surgissant devant Eve, des cheveux phosphorescents et des yeux brillant comme un lampadaire.

... Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais aveuglé par un cadavre je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-Manon, Manon, Manon m'a dit non, non non non, c'est maman qui dit non..." chantonna Zod'a tandis qu'Eve et Zeta se mirent à hurler à la mort.

Et merde elles vont ameuter le quartier. De nos jours il y a un quota de son à respecter si on veut faire la fête. Après on se fait chopper par les flics et la fête est fini.

Le sourire de Manon se transforma en rictus et elle fit craquer ses os.

Je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait éviter cette boutique! Oui pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris je parlais de celle là. Enfin c'est surtout la gérante qu'il faut éviter. Une fois je m'étais foutu de la gueule de ses cheveux. Et depuis j'ai une barbe. Manon a toujours été doué pour les malédictions. D'ailleurs j'ai complexé à cause de cette barbe. C'est pour ça que je me suis suicidée après. Mais maintenant je vis tout ça très bien. Je suis fière de ma pilosité! Et quand je repense à cet époque je rigole. Je sais c'est beau de prendre du recul comme ça sur soi même. C'est quand même fou ce qu'on rencontre de monde aujourd'hui! Le SDF, Rikicouille, Marceline, la momie, Zeta, et maintenant celle là.

Ne le dites à personne mais c'est le destin. C'est le destin qui fait se rencontrer des personnes incroyables et pourtant si différentes, qui se battent pour une cause commune, afin de libérer le monde de l'oppression! De sauver l'univers! Le destin.

J'aurais aimé narrer une histoire comme celle là mais j'ai été recalée à l'examen.

"Rechante ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je te retire l'utérus par les trous de nez." menaça Manon en se penchant dangereusement sur la tête de notre colorieuse professionnelle.

CODE NOIR! CODE NOIR! JE RÉPÈTE, CODE NOIR! BARREZ VOUS AVANT QU'ELLE NE VOUS EMBOBINE!

...

Ah mince je suis la seule à paniquer. C'est pas moi c'est la prod qui voulait! C'était un exercice en cas de réel danger! Comment je dois me comporter, gérer la crise, tout ça. Oui oui oui.

"Je connaissais un homme  
Qui s'appelait Jean Simon..."

O_O

Kess... Sékeussa ?

Eve et Zeta cessèrent de crier en voyant un slip gambader sur le tapis en chantonnant.

...

"Il mangeait des betteraves  
Tout nu dans un buisson..."

O_O

Excusez moi j'ai bien dit "un slip gambadait sur le tapis en chantonnant?". Mais mais mais! Dans quel monde vivons nous? Où est passée la réalité? Depuis quand les slips se mettent ils à chanter en agitant sensuellement leurs...

NON MAIS JE RÊVE !

"Tout nu dans la boue  
Tout nu dans la boue  
Tenons nous la main  
Oh oui tout nu dans la boue !"

... Ahah. Non apparemment je ne rêve pas. Bon on va laisser le slip interpréter son "Tout nu dans la boue!" devant nos deux zigotos et... S'il vous plaît revenons à Manon et Zod'a avant que je ne pète un câble.

"Pourquoi tes cheveux ils brillent?" demanda Zod'a qui avait décroché à partir d'utérus.

Je savais que McGo aurait du se charger de faire des cours d'éducation sexuelle pour les jeunes sorciers à Poudlard. Ou alors juste une petite parenthèse sur comment on fait les bébés. Ah non c'est Poppy la spécialiste la dessus.

"Te moque pas de mes cheveux! répliqua violemment Manon en tirant sa baguette. C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai peur du noir!"

Et ben il fallait s'installer aux caraïbes et pas dans le trou du cul du chemin de traverse! Quand on a peur du noir on ne vit pas dans le noir. Mais maintenant je comprends cette histoire de perruque fluorescente. Les hommes évoluent selon leur besoin. Par exemple les dromadaires ont deux bosses afin d'avoir une réserve de graisse quand ils sont dans le désert. Ceci explique cela.

"Oh, fit Zod'a. Tu veux en parler?"

O_O

O_O

Oui je le mets en double parce que Manon fait la même tête. Il faut dire que c'est choquant. C'est la première fois que je vois Zod'a compatir aux malheurs de quelqu'un. Même avec Eve elle fait semblant. Et ce n'est pas facile parce que vous savez Eve aime bien parler des problèmes de la vie et de ce qui ne va pas dans le monde.

"Euh... Vraiment je peux?

Oui mais si tu pouvais éviter on est pas venu pour te psychanalyser. D'ailleurs elles étaient pas censées venir dans ton vieux magasin qui sent la betterave. Fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps les filles!

-Et bien, ça remonte à un souvenir très lointain, commença Manon d'une voix bouleversée tandis que Zod'a hochait la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il faisait tout noir, et puis c'était très étroit."

Comme quoi même dans les fesses d' Eve on circule plus librement. Pas que je les ai visitées, non non non!

"ET PUIS TOUT A COUP, LA LUMIÈRE FUT!

-MES FESSES, OÙ SONT MES FESSES?

Euh... laissez c'est Eve qui vient de s'incruster.

-Poursuivez, fit Zod'a tandis qu'Eve courait à travers la pièce d'un air paniqué. Cette lumière, que symbolisait t-elle? Continua t-elle.

-Et bien le trépas de Dieu. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais c'était tout blanc. Et il y'avait du sang partout. PARTOUT! Et puis un type à moustache a commencé à me tripoter le vagin.

-NON? Il voulait vous violer?

-Je ne sais pas mais si je le retrouve je lui colle un procès. è_é En tout cas j'ai ressentit une grande douleur au ventre avant de me retrouver pendue par les pieds tandis qu'il m'agitait dans tous les sens.

On se croirait dans Urgences avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle débite. Appelez Georges Clowney qu'on en finisse!

-Et puis ils me regardaient tous avec des gros yeux. continua la gérante.

-Mais alors, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir développé un sentiment d'insécurité vis à vis du noir? questionna Zod'a en plissant les yeux.

Elle serait presque crédible si elle portait un pantalon.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir! S'énerva Manon. Je...

-Ça va être tout noir! lança Eve.

-TA GUEULE! Brailla Zod'a.

Ah ça y est elles sont partit pour nous tourner un film préhistorique.

-Ça va être tout noir! Répéta Eve en penchant la tête.

-TA GUEULE!

Et là lumière s'éteignit.

-Ah je vous l'avait dit! Évidemment personne ne m'écoute! Et maintenant je complexe à cause de ce manque d'attention. è_é

-Oh c'est marrant ça clignote!" Rigola Zeta en pointant un doigt sur les cheveux phosphorescents de Manon qui hurlait à plein poumon en voyant sa phobie envahir le magasin.

C'est malin maintenant on ne connaîtra jamais la fin de l'histoire. J'étais en plein dedans je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment moi! è_é

Bon elle se rallume cette lumière? Je sais pas ce qu' Eve a encore foutu mais c'est pas comme ça que l'histoire va avancer. Je ne vois plus rien. ... Je pourrais me casser moi aussi personne ne le remarquerait...

Dites donc c'est vachement silencieux. Raymond rallume la lumière! ... Comment ça les auteures ont pas payé la facture d'électricité? Ah vous faites chiez! Maintenant je vais devoir raconter un truc pour tenir les lecteurs en haleine. ...

...

Oh vous connaissez la blague du pingouin? C'était un pingouin qui respirait par les fesses. Et un jour il s'est assis. Et il est mort.

... Euh okay. Je crois qu'on va en revenir à la narration.

Où est Manon? Je ne la vois plus. ... Pourtant avec ses cheveux qui clignotent... C'est encore plus lumineux qu'un sapin de Noël. C'est beaucoup trop calme... il se passe quelque chose... Il va se passer quelque chose... je stresse! Je suis pas habitué à autant de calme! Faites quelque chose les filles! Un signe!

Ça ne répond plus. CA NE REPOND PLUS! MERDE! QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR! ELLES SE SONT VOLATILISE! C'EST LE PONEY MALEFIQUE! APPELEZ LES SERVICES SOCIAUX! LE PMU! MICHELLE LAROCHE! LA CIA! LES POMPES FUNEBRES! ... Mon notaire? Ahah justement s'il y a un héritage ce serait pratique je suis à sec.

"Coin coin."

AH! Un bruit, enfin! J'ai failli paniquer. C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureuse d'entendre ce canard.

"Kiricouiiille n'est pas graaaand, mais il est vaillaaaaaant!

-Eve tais toi.

-C'est pas moi c'est toi!

-Mais non!

-Mais si!

-Kiricouille est ...

-IL S'APPELLE RIKICOUILLE!"

... Ma parole c'est effarant.

"J'ai perdu mon tampax."

Ahah! Ce qui est bien dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui dit quoi! Nous allons donc faire un jeu. "J'ai perdu mon tampax."

Sachant que Zeta est trop jeune pour en porter, cette phrase a été prononcée:

a) par Eve  
b) par Zod'a  
c) par Manon  
d) aucun des trois.

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut.

En attendant de connaître le résultat final, je vous propose un interlude musicale de courte durée. Mais on va éviter d'écouter tout nu dans la boue, une fois suffit amplement. Au pire si vous aimez on fera un bonus au chapitre suivant. Allez envoyez la sauce!

"Kirikou est petit, mais c'est mon ami  
Sur la route des flamboyants  
Du haut de la case de Karaba ..."

TUT!

Et la bonne réponse était... tadam... tadam... tadadam... LA REPONSE D! Point bonus pour celui qui a pensé au Père Noël. On ne sait pas ce qu'il foutait dans la boutique en tout cas il a rallumé les bougies! Pas comme Raymond. Le nom du gagnant s'affiche tout de suite en bas de l'écran:

Le nom du gagnant.

A bientôt pour un nouveau rendez vous les amis!

... Ahah. J'en reviens pas. Et dire que j'ai accepté d'animer ce jeu pourrave. Quelques fois je ne me comprends pas moi même.

Manon se remit debout, sifflota un air gay comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Fais pas genre que c'était pas toi qui chantait Kiricouille et qui appelait ta mère sous la table, on a tous reconnu ta voix! è_é Enfin moi en tout cas. Eve et Zod'a se lancèrent un regard méfiant par dessus Rikicouille. Et Zeta... elle je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout et je m'en contrebalance le champignon.

Quoique...

"AIE!"

Ah! Eve vient de se prendre l'étagère des bocaux dans la gueule!

Eve se massa la tempe, énervée et fixa méchamment son bocal de corni... De crevettes rouges à pattes d'araignée. Y'en a qui font des expériences ici.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Zeta de sa petite voix.

- Des araignées rouges comme des crevettes."

Mais non! Rha! Elle le fait exprès de me contredire ma parole! M'en fous c'est moi qu'ai raison! è_é

D'ailleurs en parlant de bocal, ça m'amène à vous parler d'un sujet qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Si l'on développe, et que l'on prend le mot bocal dans le sens d'une métaphore. Ceci fait penser aux jeunes qui subissent l'oppression de de notre société actuelle. Ils font donc passer leur colère en tuant ou en défiant simplement la loi. Du coup, et là ça rejoint au mot bocal, ils vont en prison et on a affaire à une surpopulation dans l'établissement pénitencier.

Vous ne voyez pas le rapport? Pourtant quand on en discute avec Eve, l'auteure, elle est en parfait accord avec moi. Zod'a se contente de dire qu'il faudrait organiser des combats jusqu'à la mort. Comme ça, il n'y aurait plus ce problème de surnombre et en diffusant ça à la télévision, il y aurait un bon audimat. u_u

Je pense juste qu'il faudrait leur retirer leur contribuables c'est tout.

Oui nous discutons beaucoup sur des sujets d'actualité. Ça nous permet de relativiser sur notre vie (ou mort) de merde.

"Et sinon comment ça se passe la gestion du magasin ?" Demanda Zod'a avec une curiosité non feinte.

Et hop, changement de sujet! Ça va te servir à quoi de le savoir franchement? Tu comptes en ouvrir un? De quoi? Moi je dis, avec le nombre d'animaux que vous vous trimbalez, vous feriez mieux de les exploiter. Oui je parle bien d'exploitation sexuelle, pas agricole. Quoique c'est assez métaphorique, puisque le sexe et l'agriculture ont beaucoup en commun, notamment sur un point tributaire. Moi non plus je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire tributaire. Je ne fais que lire le script.

De toute façon je suis sûre que les sorciers de sang pure seraient contents après tout, ils sont bien incestes, pourquoi pas zoophiles? Ça ne changera pas grand chose à la tête de leur progéniture. Quoique évitez d'exploiter Sponk, s'il nous pond un moitié humain, ça nous fera un mini Sponk avec plus de capacité pour détruire le monde. D'ailleurs je crois que vous l'avez oublié dans le parc.

Mais si vous voulez un exemple en voici un. Nagini. Que pensez vous de la relation qu'il entretient avec Tommy? Personnellement je pense qu'on ne nous dit pas tout. Ils sont très proche tout les deux. Un peu trop même. C'est suspect. Il y a des choses qui se disent et d'autres qui ne se disent pas c'est tout. Ça jaserait.

Je reprends. Tu sais si tu t'intéresse à la gestion et au management tant mieux. Mais j'aurais à m'inquiéter ça voudrait dire que ton neurone vient de se réveiller. Tu vas te rendre compte que je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme de Narrateur Intelligent Ambigue Irréprochablement Sexy. Quoique si on utilise que les premières lettres ça fait NIAIS alors je ne vais pas m'en vexer hein.

"Oh et bien, les clients ne sont pas courants par ici. Et puis avec l'autre abruti en face là... Barjo. Il m'empêche de faire des affaires. Toujours à me vouloir des embrouilles. Je ne suis pas très crédible par ma non notoriété et mes cheveux n'attirent pas non plus les..."

Eve et Zeta n'écoutaient pas, elles étaient trop occupé à fixer le slip qui se trimballait dans les magasin. C'est vrai je l'avait oublié ce truc qui marche. D'ailleurs il a trouvé un nouveau couplet à sa chanson depuis. Une histoire d'Hirondelle qui lui chie sur la tête. Charmant.

Zod'a non plus d'ailleurs n'écoutait pas. Ah je suis rassurée. En fait elle s'en fout complètement du magasin de l'autre, elle essayait de détourner l'attention pour qu' Eve puisse le piquer. Euh pas le magasin. Le slip.

Vous les imaginez tenir un magasin vous? Perso je n'y mettrais pas les pieds.

N'empêche qu'elles m'énervent à prendre tout ce qu'elles trouvent. On sait pas où ça a trainé et puis ça transmet des microbes.

Eve fit un pas sur le côté, jouant le jeu de la discrétion. Le slip partait en sautillant vers le comptoir. Zod'a voyant ça chercha un autre moyen pour avoir toute l'attention de Manon.

"De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations. Tu sais si je devais résumer ma vie, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres. Avec des gens qui m'ont tendu la main à des moment ou je ne pouvais plus... J'ai une façon de voir la vie qui fait que. Voilà. On me demande souvent mais comment fais-tu ? Et bien je leur réponds que c'est le goût de la vie, de l'amour..." s'exprima Zod'a.

... Arf et je ne sais pas comment fait Manon pour être autant passionnée dans ce discours. C'est un coup à se tirer une balle. Et puis prendre les discours d'Otis ne sont pas le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention.

Attention pour la scène suivante je vous conseille d'écouter la musique de Rocky Balboa ça rajoute encore plus de suspense.

PAM! PAM PAM PAM! PAM PAM PAM! PAM PAM PAM... Ça marche aussi avec Poum et ... Non évitez Pi. Je reprends.

Pendant ce temps, Eve s'était mise à ramper sous les yeux éberlués de Zeta. Elle continua, le regard toujours fixé sur le slip qui ne se souciait de rien et qui avançait vers une étagère.

Je prendrais bien un petit chocolat m...

*BOUM!*

Euh non là c'est pas Rocky Balboa. C'est Manon qui vient de frapper son comptoir tout bousillé de son poing.

"Il est temps de remettre les choses au clair."

Repérées, vous êtes repérées! Et mon chocolat vile mécréante! è_é

"Qu'êtes vous venu faire dans ma boutique?"

Ah. Fausse alerte.

"On voulait se planquer. fit Zeta, sincère.

-On cherchait les toilettes. mentit Eve qui avait opté pour une position plus confortable.

C'est vrai que ramper sur le sol à Manon c'est pas de la tarte. Y'a de la poussière partout. Et des crottes de mouche! C'est dégoutant.

-On va cambrioler Gringott!" rajouta fièrement Zod'a en plongeant un peu trop dans la sincérité.

Quel con. On ne lance pas ce genre de chose à des inconnus! C'est intime, c'est personnelle! Ça devait rester secret! Et si Manon vous balance, vous êtes foutue!

De nos jours les gens sont capable de tout pour du fric!

Même à s'enfermer dans une maison avec un tas d'abrutis consanguin qui savent pas parler la France è_é Tout ça pour se taper la honte devant les téléspectateurs avec leur blague de merde et leur histoire d'amour qui font chier tout le monde.

... Désolée je lisais le script et je me suis emporté dans mon discours. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Eve, Zeta et Rikicouille fusillèrent Zod'a du regard. C'est marrant de fusiller les gens du regard comme ça! On peut faire plein de chose avec ses yeux vous savez. On peut les rouler comme un chariot à roulette. On peut tuer les gens, les interroger, les pétrifier, où bien les déshabiller d'un simple regard! C'est encore mieux que des lunettes à rayon X. Il y en a qui ont même un tiroir mental dans la tête! Ils peuvent prendre mentalement des notes.

C'est fascinant tout ce qu'on peut faire avec son corps.

Enfin bref. Dans tout ça je ne vois pas pourquoi Zeta et Rikicouille participent à la fusillade. Ils ne sont pas au courant du plan quand même? Encore que le canard je veux bien.

"Ah. Vous avez pensé à faire le repérage des toilettes au moins?"

Je rêve ou Manon n'a pas l'air choquée par la nouvelle? Oô

Eve et Zod'a secouèrent leur tête, perplexe.

"NON? Mais... Mais vous êtes des amateurs ma parole! Tout criminel se doit de repérer les toilettes avant les opérations. Les WC, c'est comme une base vous comprenez? Ne pas connaître son emplacement c'est la perdition assuré! C'est foutre sa vie en l'air! C'est oublier les valeurs du code moral! Porter préjudice à la conception même de l'existence des lois archaïque qui compose notre univers! Si nous devons vaincre les oppresseurs..."

... Je ne le dirais pas deux fois attention, mais je pense que cette folle fume des joins. Ça arrive quand on est perdue par la vie.

Au moins nos deux héroïnes ne parlent pas japonais.

"... Et d'ailleurs, si moi, je n'avais pas eu Hector, mon poisson rouge, comment aurais je pus survivre dans ce monde de ténèbres? Comment? C'est lui qui me guide sur la voie du seigneur, là ou personne ne va pour la simple raison que l'on ne sait pas où c'est. C'est lui qui me raconte des histoires le soir avant de m'endormir. Alors, je le répète... Comment?"

Je ne vois pas comment elle a pu commencer son histoire sur les chiottes pour en finir avec son poisson et ses ténèbres. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, tout colle.

"Avec ta perruque qui brille!" babilla Zod'a avec l'air de celle qui a trouvé la bonne réponse à un jeu télévisé.

Manon arrêta soudainement son speech en se rendant compte que son public n'était pas à la hauteur. De toute façon moi j'avais rien capté.

"Vous me rappelez Peter." rigola t-elle alors.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à se remémorer Peter. Qui c'est ce con d'abord? Il n'a rien à faire dans la conversation! Une conversation c'est des gens qui conversent entre eux, qui ont une discussion civilisé, qui argumentent, qui... Enfin voilà quoi. Et puis c'est quoi cette manière de passer du coq à l'âne?

"C'était un ami. Il voulait cambrioler la banque lui aussi. Il s'est fait bouffer par le dragon. J'ai toujours su qu'il était con! Ahah!

-Ce n'est pas lui qui avait cambriolé la banque avec un pistolet à eau?"

Ça va faire 4 chapitres et Zod'a est toujours dans son trip. Ma parole elle se fait une fixette là dessus.

"Non. Ça c'est un canulars ma petite.

- On ne se fera pas avoir nous! rétorqua Eve l'air de dire qu'elles étaient trop intelligentes pour ça. On a apporté une flûte!

- Non la flûte ne marche qu'avec les cerbères, c'est bien connu. Les dragons, il faut leur crever les yeux!

- Avec un tampax?" questionna la voix fluté de...

ZETA? OMH! Nous avons la confirmation que leur connerie est contagieuse! Je proteste, j'ai signé pour narrer la vie d'Eve et Zod'a, pas celle de tous les clampins qu'on rencontre à chaque coin de rue. Si c'est ça je veux une augmentation! Je veux la part des bénéfices! On ne m'a pas comme ça moi! è_é

"Euh... je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Quand on y réfléchit ce n'est pas si con, indiqua Zod'a.

- Oui ça fait mal au cul. ronchonna Eve en se frottant le derrière.

Ça sent le vécu tout ça.

-Non ça se sont les suppositoires."

Non moi je pense que ça se trouve elle parlait vraiment des tampax. Elle aurait confondue... J'en connais bien une qui avait voulu se le nettoyer une fois, alors elle avait mit un savon à l'intérieur. Ce que je vous déconseille parce que d'après son hurlement, ça pique.

Il y a beaucoup trop de dialogue. En plus leur sujet de conversation sont tellement con que je n'ai plus rien à narrer. Je n'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule et attendre que ça passe.

Les yeux de Manon s'illuminèrent soudainement, et elle se précipita à l'arrière de sa boutique avant de revenir avec une grosse boîte en fer rouillé qu'elle abattit sur le comptoir dans un gros boum.

Eve et Zod'a battirent des mains, se croyant déjà à Noël. Et là, Manon ouvrit la boite dans un grincement sonore. Une lumière argenté s'en échappa, le bruit des trompettes résonna tandis qu'une flopée d'anges se ramenaient en chantant des alléluia retentissant. Nan je déconne. La boîte s'ouvrit et...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Voilà ce qu'ils passent quand on se ramène avec des pieux en bois devant ces deux tarées. Elles se sentent obligatoirement visées. Pourtant ce ne sont pas des vampires. Sinon elles auraient déjà bouffé tout le monde.

"Oh calmez vous! Si jamais un type des inspections sanitaires vient ici et découvre mon élevage illégale d'asticots sud-américain je suis foutue è_é"

Je ne savais pas que ça existait mais si les Aurors débarquent on sera dans la même merde. En tout cas ça marche elles ont fermé leur gueule!

"C'est des pieux.

- ... Ah merde vous avez gâché mon effet. Bon écoutez. Le dragon est enfermé au niveau inférieur, celui de ces sales connards de Bourges."

On voit qu'elle méprise beaucoup la société celle là. En même temps avec sa boutique miteuse et ses cheveux qui brillent il ne faut pas s'étonner si les clients ne viennent plus. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle les aide? Ça ne sert à rien, à peine dans le Hall de Gringotts elles se feront chopper. Ça ne fait que me donner du boulot en plus tout ça. Je vais finir par croire qu'on a pitié de moi.

"Si jamais vous vous retrouvez face à lui, plantez lui ça dans les yeux. Ça l'aveuglera, et avec un peu de chance il détruira tout sur son passage et vous pourrez pillez tranquillement.

- Et si on ne se retrouve pas en face de lui ? On fait quoi? Demanda Eve.

C'est une question...

- Bah... Vous avancez.

-Mais pourquoi on a besoin des pieux dans ce cas ? Reprit Zod'a à son tour.

-C'est au cas où c'est tout.

-Au cas où quoi? S'exaspéra Eve tandis que Zod'a hochait vivement la tête.

Mais vous avez écouté ou quoi?

-Bah si jamais vous croisez le dragon! S'énerva Manon.

-Mais si on ne le croise pas, on aura pas eu besoin des pieux! S'exclama Zod'a qui ne comprenait pas sa logique.

-Oui et si tu le croises?

-Ce serait problémationnel en effet. Commenta sagement Eve.

-...

-...

- Et pourquoi on ne lui lance pas des le départ un sort de conjonctivite?" interrompit Zeta.

Ah! Elle m' a piqué ma réplique! Les trois comploteuses se tournèrent vers elle. Eve et Zod'a se regardèrent, ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire conjonctivite. Dites "c'est pas faux", personne ne remarquera votre manque de culture.

Ahah ! J'ai appris ça dans Kaamelot ! Qui connaît ?

"Mais t'es con ou quoi! beugla Manon. J'ai plus ma baguette, ils me l'ont confisqué!

Ah tu comptais venir aussi? Reste dans ta boutique. On a assez de tape l'incruste comme ça.

-Oh toi aussi?

- Oui, moi aussi! Vous aussi?

-Oui, nous aussi!"

Je vous sent sceptique mais Rikicouille vient de bouffer la baguette de rechange de Zod'a qu' Eve lui avait emprunté. De toute façon ce sort là elles ne le connaissent pas. Elles préfèrent aveugler les gens en leur arrachant les yeux ça leur laisse des souvenirs.

"Et toi?

- Quoi moi? fit Zeta.

- Oui toi!

-Justement en septembre je vais rentrer à Poudlard. On devait aller chez Ollivander chercher ma baguette mais j'ai perdu ma maman."

Et voilà elle recommence avec sa mère!

"Ollivander? Quel vieux radin. Il n'a jamais voulu me filer une nouvelle baguette. Tout ça parce que j'ai couché avec sa petite fille."

Passons le fait que tu sois de ce côté là de la barrière, donne les détails aux filles! Pour un coup que ça devient intéressant!

DES RAGOTS! DES RAGOTS! Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça!

"Bon et vous pourquoi vous n'avez plus de baguette? ... Maintenant que j'y pense, vous ressemblez beaucoup à ces filles sur les affiches de recherche.

-C'est parce que c'est nous, déclara Eve.

-Ah. Tes seins sont plus gros. lui fit remarquer Manon.

-Oh merci!fit Zod'a.

-Je parlais pas à toi. C'était comment Azkaban?

-Oh tu sais, la routine.

-Les gens étaient bruyant on ne pouvait pas réfléchir tranquillement. è_é

-La bouffe était dégueu le service laissait à désirer. è_é

-Il faisait froid et on ne pouvait pas faire de poney, poursuivit furieusement Zod'a.

-Tous ces gens qui nous fixaient je n'arrivait plus à uriner! Marmonna Eve.

Oh ça m'est arrivé au festival interceltic! Il n'y avait pas de toilettes alors manque de moyen bah j'ai essayé à côté du mur. Ce que je trouve de scandaleux c'est qu'un homme qui pisse sur un mur, ça passe mais quand c'est une femme, tout le monde te fixe! è_é

-Il a jeté mon monopoly à la mer!

-Il s'est barré sans nous dire au revoir!

-Tritrix avait promis de nous envoyer un cadavre par hibou!"

C'est plutôt le hibou qui va finir en cadavre en cours de route. ... D'ailleurs j'en ai marre, on parle de cul, ensuite ça dérive sur les tampax, et maintenant on parle de vos vacances. Mais concentrez vous nom d'un putois qui pue ! .

Manon les écouta se plaindre encore quelques minutes puis décida qu'elles n'allaient certainement pas y passer la nuit.

"Alors, vous les prenez ou pas ces pieux? questionna Manon.

- Hein? Ah oui. On peut les avoir en violet?

- Bien sur! Et je vous fait un papier cadeau?

- Oh oui!

- DEMERDE TOI CONNASSE! TU CROIS QUAND MEME PAS QUE JE VAIS TRIMER GRATUITEMENT! J'AI UN LOYER A PAYER! UN SLIP A NOURRIR!

... Bah putain là on peut dire que nous sommes touchés par la crise.

-Mais... mais c'est jolie les papiers cadeaux. sanglota Zod'a.

Tu ferais mieux de la fermer je crois que la Manon a retrouvé son agressivité du début. Avec ces oreilles qui fument ça ne va pas tarder à flamber dans cette bicoque. Elle ne va pas me manquer.

- ... Et j'ai des pantalons tant qu'on y est. C'est pas prudent de se promener à poil à cette période de l'année si vous voulez mon avis.

On est au courant merci. On a assez entendu parler de la météo dans le magicobus.

-Et on peut avoir le slip qui chante? babilla Eve.

-Si vous voulez mais faite attention c'est un gros vicieux. Je l'ai trouvé dans un chariot à linge à Sainte Mangouste."

Ah. D'où le "tout nu dans la boue". Je préviens s'il se met à chanter ça pendant toute l'expé... O_O Ah non! Ma parole arrêtez d'acheter des trucs qui nous servent à rien! Vous voyez pas qu'elle est en train de vous arnaquer!

"Ça fera donc 6 gallions et 7 mornilles s'il vous plait.

QUOI? Parce qu'il faut qu'elles payent en plus de ça! Je croyais que tu les aidais par générosité! Pour te racheter de tes péchés! Et Peter? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait à ta place? Quel scandale!

-ARNAQUEUSE! brailla Zod'a.

-Ouais! Rabaisse le prix ou tu tâteras de notre poule constipée! rajouta Eve en tapant du pied, mécontente.

-Et de notre canard à poil!

-Et ensemble, ça donne...

-Une poule à poil! lança Zod'a.

-Un canard constipé!" lança Eve au même instant.

Euh... Rikicouille, c'est le moment opportun pour faire coin coin!

"Une poule à poil! è_é

-Un canard constipé! è_é

-Une poule à poil!

-Un canard constipé!

-STOP! hurla Manon. Puisque c'est vous je vous arrondis le tout à 7 gallions!

-Okay vendue!"

... C'est pas vrai. Elles sont vraiment con mais j'ai l'impression que ça empire à chaque minute. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule si j'en crois cet échange de regard entre Manon et Zeta, Zeta et Rikicouille, Rikicouille et le slip, le slip et Manon. Et les deux autres qui ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elles viennent de se faire arnaquer.

C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas aussi facile avec les auteures. J'ai bien essayé de coucher avec elles pour avoir une promotion, mais elles ont tout de suite compris mes véritables intentions. Pourtant un orgasme contre une promotion c'est donnant donnant.

Zod'a chourra discrètement dans la bourse bien rempli de Zeta et paya la nouvelle marchandise. Et enfin, mesdames et monsieur, elle enfila un jean! Je vous demande donc un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour cette jeune fille qui a réussi à se remettre dans le droit chemin. En plus il est à sa taille, ce n'est pas négligeable. Elle doit faire du 11 ans c'est pas facile à trouver. N'empêche c'est de la merde son jean. Remarque il est des années 80 faut pas s'étonner. ... Je ne dis rien, je ne dis rien ...

Eve saisit le slip et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle aurait pu l'enfiler ça aurait été plus pratique.  
Quoique enfiler un slip pervers ça ne doit pas être jouasse. Je me sentirais observer toute la journée. Violée dans mon intimité. Elles étaient vraiment obligées d'acheter le slip?

"Héhé, je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bonnes clientes, ricana Manon. Pour la peine, je vais vous offrir quelque chose."

Ouais bah s'il faut payer ton cadeau tu peux te casser. Une fois mais pas deux.

Elle se pencha vers elles, un air mystérieux sur le village, et leur fourra un flacon dans les mains.

"C'est gentille mais mon rhume est parti, signala Zod'a en fronçant du nez.

-Mais non c'est pas une potion pour le rhume. è_é

-C'est quoi alors?

-On dirait un test clearblue digital." lança Eve en reniflant le flacon.

Mais tais toi! Ça n'existait pas en ce temps là! On est en train de faire un anachronisme! Vous ne respectez rien ma parole! Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

"C'est quoi ça?

-Je sais pas, c'est sortit tout seul."

Manon la fixa d'un air songeur mais ne commenta pas. C'est rare les gens qui se la ferment quand il le faut.

"Vous verrez en temps voulu. Ne gaspillez pas la potion, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et maintenant sortez de ma boutique.

-Pourquoi?" fit Zod'a en fourrant le flacon dans sa poche.

POSE PAS DE QUESTION!

Manon se tourna vers elle, les yeux dilatés. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux halluciné, battit des bras, et éclata d'un rire dément. Ah! Je savais qu'elle se droguait! Elle n'a pas pris sa dose alors forcément elle est en manque.

Elle resta bloquée dans cette position quelque instants, le regard dans le vide. Zod'a et Eve se regardèrent interloquées. Zeta chercha à participer à cette communication du regard mais n'en eu pas la possibilité.

"... J'avais un truc marrant à dire mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Evidemment ça casse mon effet."

Inutile de vous dire qu'on ne la revit plus. Eve et Zod'a sortirent de la boutique dans un silence pesant. Nan je rigole elles ont eu la bonne idée de piquer la caisse dès que l'autre a disparu. Elles sont connes mais au moins elles savent se servir de leur mains, ahah! Vengeance!

... Elle risque pas de payer son loyer avant longtemps la Manon.

"On va chercher ma maman?" demanda Zeta.

Ah oui elle est toujours là celle là. je me demande si elle a compris qu'elle copinait avec des fugitives parano à tendance schizophrénique. La liste d'adjectif est longue alors je n'ajouterais r... OH!

"Poi... Poirette?"

Une silhouette se tenait accoudé à un mur, les cheveux bruns flottant au grès du vent. Les lèvres de Zod'a se découvrirent en un grand sourire et elle courra vers lui en agitant les bras.

Eve ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur meurtri. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir sentir pareille douleur dans sa vie. L'image de Rabastan penché vers Zod'a afin de l'embrasser ne voulait pas disparaître de sous ses paupières lui donnant l'effet d'un compresseur à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle souleva sa poitrine avec difficulté en essayant de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Mais une boule dans sa gorge lui coupait toute envie de respirer. Elle qui n'avait encore jamais pleurée depuis ses 8 ans, senti des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur ses lèvres lui laissant un goût amer de haine. Haine de l'aimer autant. Le soleil qui se couchait laissait une couleur rouge sur la mer. Rouge comme l'amour. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle.

"Eve ? s'étonna Rabastan.

Eve... La façon dont ce prénom s'échappait de ses lèvres lui rappelait sans cesse comme elle l'aimait, comme il était apaisant de se tenir auprès de lui. Elle ne répondit pas, trop nerveuse pour ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre. Et puis à quoi bon? Il avait choisit. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur. Que c'était douloureux de ne pas le toucher.

"Je... Tu... Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller"

Il lui sourit et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, approcha sa main de sa joue afin de recueillir une larme, se pencha et l'embrassa là où fus jadis cette perle de douleur.

"Tu aimes Zod'a?" demanda timidement Eve, tout en regrettant à l'intérieur d'elle même ce qu'elle venait de demander.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

" C'est toi que j'aime Eve."

Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Son cœur, lui, avait l'air d'y croire, d'après la danse qu'il faisait dans sa poitrine. Rabastan se pencha vers Eve, la sondant de ses yeux si envoutants. Elle ferma les siens, afin de savourer ce moment mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

"Eve... susurra t-il.

-Oui?"

Mais le slip pervers choisis le moment pour sortir de sa poche, rompant ce moment de complicité.

"PARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOUZE!"

Ahah! vous y avez cru! Je ne vous dit pas comme ça a été dur d'écrire ce truc. Pourtant c'était nécessaire, j'ai un diplôme de narration à passer moi, je dois savoir narrer quelque soit les circonstances è_é

En plus d'où elle est, Eve ne peut pas voir le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Et puis vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est comme ça ? Elle n'aime personne si ce n'est sa chaussette qu'elle a trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore à une visite de sympathie. Et encore Zod'a n'est pas au courant de cette relation sinon elle taperait scandale.

Allez Zou, on recommence la scène!

Une silhouette se cachait derrière une pile de carton, se tenant visiblement en embuscade. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle fit irruption devant elles, la baguette en m... ALICE? Nom d'un pipo à flûte, c'est bien lui! Ça fait longtemps! Viens faire un câlin!

Alice leva sa baguette pour immobiliser Eve mais Zod'a lui balança la caisse de Manon dans la figure. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulut, puisqu'après avoir pris de l'élan elle oublia de lâcher la caisse. Du coup elle décolla avec. Et comme elle n'avait pas pris en compte son poids dans la trajectoire elle s'écrasa aux pieds d'Alice.

Merde merde merde! La con! Que vont elles faire? Elles sont fichus! Seul un miracle pourra les... OH! Oh oui!

Zeta sauta brusquement sur Alice causant un effet de surprise. L'Auror tomba au sol, et du se débattre avec une petite fille blonde qui lui mordait le nez et tentait de lui enfoncer les ongles dans les orbites.

"COUREZ!" Hurla Zeta.

Finalement je l'aime bien cette petite! Que le bordel commence!

* * *

Reviewez ou ... Nous enverrons Manon mettre sa menace à exécution.

Ou un Égyptien eux aussi ils sont doués pour ressortir les choses par le nez.

Si vous êtes égyptien au temps pour nous.

Non plus sérieusement, on a remarqué qu'on avait beaucoup de visite pour très peu de reviews (Merci Tinette et Chef Citrouille!), alors on voudrait juste savoir si on empire où si on s'améliore. Et là, pour l'instant, même si on se marre beaucoup en écrivant, on se demande si on n'empire pas réellement.

Donc s'il vous plaaaaît ne nous laissez pas tomber. T_T

*Yeux de lapin sur le point de se faire manger.*

Nous voulons juste un peu d'amour dans cette société ou les relations entre pingouin et humain sont interdites. u_u


	6. Moment de solitude pour une Black

Disclamer : L'univers et tout appartient à JKR sauf certains personnages que vous reconnaitrez.

Merci à nos deux revieweuses : Notre Titine d'amuuur et notre citrouille adorée

Citrouille, nous parle pas de concombre, l'une de nous a entendu une histoire traumatisante avec cette... Chose. Titine, que dire à part qu'on t'aime?

Bon ça va arrêtons là les déclarations

Maya : "J'aimerais passer une annonce, j'ai perdu mon défibrilateur et.."

LA FERME ! è_é

Bonne lecture les namis!

* * *

Zod'a se remit sur ses pattes, prit le canard à poil dans les mains, le lança pour qu'il s'envole (Et cette fois ci elle ne décolla pas avec), se prépara à se taper le sprint de sa vie. C'est à dire qu'elle s'étira les articulations comme une athlète, elle se baissa pour toucher la pointe de ses pieds, étira ses bras, les mollets et tout ça très professionnellement.

…

Eve de son côté, avait les poings brandis devant elle, elle sautillait à la façon boxeur et l'on pouvait voir à ses lèvres qu'elle marmonnait des choses du genre "j'aurais ta peau, je ne me laisserais pas faire... Allez viens... Viens... " accompagné d'un regard et d'un sourire vainqueur comme si elle allait gagner d'avance.

Ça aurait pu le faire si elles ne devaient pas se tailler au plus vite. Parce que je rappelle qu'il y a un Auror qui est là, et il va les chopper. Mais comme il s'agit d'Alice, je leur accorde un joker. C'est vrai quoi, on se demande comment ce type a pu devenir Auror. Les gens engagent vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours.

"Et... C'est par où qu'on... Eve? Qu'est ce tu fous? S'étonna Zod'a, coupée dans son élan en remarquant le spectacle d' Eve.

-Je me battrais! On ne se laissera pas faire! " S'écria Eve avec courage et détermination.

Ouais 'fin sa détermination va vite partir, elle n'a jamais vraiment été courageuse.

Alice réussit à immobiliser Zeta et se releva, baguette en main. Eve et Zod'a, en voyant ça, se regardèrent dans les yeux et d'un commun accord, partirent en courant comme des dératées sans plus se préoccuper de Zeta.

Ah si! Zod'a est revenu sur ses pas! La brave petite elle vient sauver ... Ah. Ahah. Nan en fait elle venait juste récupérer la caisse. Elles ne sentent vraiment pas redevable ces deux là.

C'est là qu'on reconnaît de qu'elles ne viennent pas de Gryffondor.

"A GAUCHE! Hurla Zod'a tandis qu' Eve hurlait d'aller à droite.

-D'ACCORD! " Crièrent-elles d'une même voix.

Eve, qui écouta Zod'a, parti donc à droite en croyant aller à gauche et Zod'a parti à gauche en croyant aller à droite. Il faudrait sérieusement penser à refaire leur éducation. C'en devient urgent.

J'ai même plus envie de narrer leur connerie. Vous voulez savoir? Elles sont toutes les deux séparées, et elles sont en train de donner des directives à l'autre en croyant qu'elle l'entend. Remarquez, ça a eu le don de faire hésiter Alice, il a du faire un choix et ça lui a faire perdre un peu de temps. Dans tous les cas elles courent comme des merdes alors il peut aisément les rattraper.

Non! Attendez! Voilà que Rikicouille entre dans l'équation! Il vole, il vise et... OH OUI! OUI! C'est magnifique, il a atteint sa cible! Il vient de déféquer sur Alice! It's beautiful! C'est ce qui s'appelle un retournement de situation tout à fait prodigieux! Prodigieux Patric! It's incredible! C'est incroyable!

En fait ce n'est pas incroyable c'est la nature qui fait ça. Vous savez les oiseaux n'ont pas de muscle annale ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se retenir de faire leur crotte. Ça sort comme ça, en plein vol, sans prévenir. J'ai vu ça sur une chaîne documentaire.

...

Eve arriva à une impasse et paniqua. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, son cœur s'emballa, des gouttes de transpiration perlèrent sur son front. Zod'a a les mêmes sensations en ce moment mais pas pour les même raisons. Pourquoi ? Je vous le demande. Retournons à Eve.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Son stress augmenta encore plus, et dans une ultime tentative de survie, elle se tourna, se mit à genou et hurla:

"NON! JE VOUS JURE QUE CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE! NE M'ENLEVEZ PAAAS MA BAGUUUUEEETTE!"

T'en a plus...

-En voilà une qui n'a pas payé ses impôts." Remarqua platement Alice.

Et merde. C'est le cas de le dire il s'est débarrassé de sa fiente de canard.

Et les impôts m'en parlez pas. Tous les jours on vient frapper à ma porte me réclamer mon fric. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de nous chourer notre pognon avec leur 19,6% de taxe et ne parlons pas du prix des clopes. Mon oncle George a encore du piquer... Laissez tomber.

Les gens se plaignent que la société tourne mal. Les jeunes se mettent à fumer des joints, ils se droguent, forniquent avec des dealers, vivent dans des squats, mais à qui la faute je vous le demandent? Ils cherchent seulement un peu d'attention et d'affection auprès de gens qui n'existe pas. A part dans la fumé de cigarette.

En plus mine de rien avec la cocaïne on apprend à faire des cartes de l'Ukraine.

Eve se releva, comme sortie de sa léthargie.

" Impôts? C'est quoi?

-..."

Bah oui comment veux tu qu'elle connaisse ça elle, elle vit plus dans la société depuis trop longtemps! Et lui? C'est un sorcier non?

Eux aussi ils payent leurs impôts? C'est déprimant. Que ce soit chez les sorciers ou les moldus, le gouvernement est le même. Ils nous corrompent! Ils nous piquent notre fric! TOUS! Ils disent qu'ils vont construire une piscine couverte et des abris où les chiens pourraient crotter sans gêner les gens mais ce n'est que mensonge! Des années qu'on attend et il ne se passe rien!

Oui c'est du vécu.

"Dis, t'aurais pas vu Zod'a?

… Mais c'est pas vrai...

-Figure toi que je la cherche aussi.

-Ah. Tu veux la chercher avec moi?"

Mon dieu on peut pas être aussi conne! T'as oublié que tu le fuyais tout à l'heure?

Pendant ce temps là... Zod'a avait réussit à sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes et était rentrée dans un magasin au hasard. Chez Madame Guipure.

Je comprend pas pourquoi elle était en état de stress tout à l'heure...

Elle était rentrée dans une cabine pour pouvoir se cacher sans se demander s'il y aurait quelqu'un. Ah voilà son stresse! Elle n'était pas toute seule et quand Zod'a se trouve dans un petit endroit avec quelqu'un d'autre qu 'Eve, elle panique.

Pas qu'elles se retrouvent régulièrement dans des endroits exiguë avec l'autre hein.

Zod'a pencha la tête et plissa les yeux en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Non ferme ta gueule et casse toi sans un bruit. On a rien vu, rien entendu, on était pas là.

" Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu mets ton doigt dans ses fesses?" Demanda t-elle à un couple figé d'horreur.

…

Ahah. C'est dégueulasse. Je suis obligée d'assister à ça? Bah restez pas comme ça! Ah fermez tous les yeux, je ne donnerais pas les détails de ce que je vois! C'est une horreur! Une torture! En plus le type a de graves problèmes salivaire si vous voulez mon avis.  
Mais au moins je suis moins complexée maintenant. C'est toujours mieux d'être une femme à barbe qu'être une femme avec un cul de singe. Voilà. C'est le seul détail que vous aurez. Maintenant passez moi mon sac à vomi. TOUT DE SUITE!

Faut toujours que l'une d'elles tombe sur une scène pareil...

"On se connaît?" rajouta notre tarée avec un air curieux.

Mais casse toi tu vois bien que tu les déranges! ... Attendez... La femme me dit quelque chose... Blonde... UNE BLACK! UNE BLACK SE FAIT SAUTER! J'ai un radar à Black croyez moi! Quoiqu'une Black blonde c'est pas commun. Je vous laisse deviner qui est en train de tromper son mari.

En plus c'est pas bien l'adultère. C'est vrai ça crée des embrouilles. Ensuite on se fait chier à rester assis à une table toute la journée en fusillant son conjoint du regard. "Je prends la table que nous avait offert Tata Jeanne à notre mariage!" "Non c'est moi! è_é Et je veux le vase avec!" Et ensuite il reste la garde des gosses... Le but du jeu c'est de ruiner l'autre.

*Zod'a huma l'odeur musquée qui planait dans l' air, puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration...*

T'es qui toi? è_é

*Salut moi c'est Fred.*

M'en fout c'est moi qui commente! Donc elle inspira fortement et se mit à hurler :

" ATTEINTE A LA PUDEUR! C'EST SCANDALEUX! APPELEZ LES SECOURS! "

En même temps si tu rentres dans leur cabine...

*Sur ces mots, elle écarquilla les yeux, se rendit enfin compte de sa situation tout en jetant des coup d'œil de tous les côtés. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle...*

Pour qui tu te prends? Dégage! C'est mon territoire! Je n'ai pas encore uriné dessus pour le marquer mais ça n'empêche rien! Ouste! Du balais!

*Je suis Fred. Je suis chargé de te superviser.*

Je...

*Bon maintenant si tu permets. Zod'a prit ses jambes à son coup avant qu'un Auror ne la trouve dans ce magasin. Il fallait qu'elle cherche Eve. Sans elle, le plan tombait à l'eau.*

Elle n'a pas de plan.

*... Les quelques sorciers qu'il restait à cette heure-ci lui jetèrent des regards méprisants, quelques uns la reconnurent mais ne dirent rien sur le moment ne sachant comment agir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'ils décidèrent de prévenir quelqu'un.*

…

*Zod'a allait retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes quand elle vit Eve, un peu plus loin qui discutait gaiement avec un Auror qui n'avait pas l'air heureux.*

…

*Elle ne sut sur le moment quoi faire mais se dit que si Eve lui parlait c'était qu'il était devenue leur ami. Après tout il pourrait peut-être les aider pour le braquage.*

… è_é

*Elle s'avança donc à grandes enjambées, du moins ce que lui permettait ses jambes. Notre héroïne...*

Putain qu'on se fait chier avec toi. Tu m'as dit que c'était qui qui t'avait engagé au faite?

*Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Maintenant laisse moi faire mon boulot et tais toi.*

C'est pas ton boulot c'est le mien. Toi t'es là que pour me superviser. Tu seras mon larbin c'est tout. D'ailleurs tu peux déjà me faire mes tartines nutella. Ou alors casses toi, c'est encore mieux. DONC! Zod'a s'avança avec un sourire niais à la gueule...

*Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Ton vocabulaire, ta vulgarité, ta façon de narrer, ton manque de sérieux et tes phrases qui n'ont rien à faire là.*

Tu dis ça mais t'es pas mieux. Toi aussi t'es en train d'écrire des phrases qui n'ont rien à faire là.

*Si tu me laissait faire ce que j'avais à faire on en serait...*

Quoi?

*ELLES SONT OU?*

Oh putain elles ont disparu! On a tout raté par ta faute! C'est pas vrai! J'aurais tout suivi moi au moins! è_é

*On va où du coup? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? On va me supprimer, me licencier! Je vais être à la rue! Mais comment je vais faire? Je n'ai jamais pu vivre dehors! Et que va penser maman? Elle étais si...*

Bon ta gueule je réfléchis! Si la prod sait ça on va se...

*Oui bah en attendant on ne sait toujours pas où elles sont passé. Comment as-tu pu les perdre de vue!*

Je te signale que c'est toi qui a cherché à me remplacer! Assume! Bon je crois qu'il y a du mouvement là bas.

*Où?*

Ta gueule et suis moi. Ma parole je ne sais pas qui m'a infligé un abruti pareil...

*Je vois ce que t'écris.*

Je sais. Ah! Alice n'est plus là! Mais où est il passé? C'est triste j'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de sa présence. On ne l'a pas vu beaucoup en plus. J'ai bien peur de ne pas...

Ah c'est bon! On vient de m'informer qu' Eve n'a pas eu besoin de faire grand chose étant donné qu'Alice a une femme hystérique apparemment! Elle serait arrivé en furie et l'a trainé par terre pour qu'il rentre. Eve aurait bien aidé son nouvel ami mais cette femme lui rappelait sa maman et elle faisait peur.

C'est trop facile... Beaucoup trop. Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens. Ou alors les auteures n'ont pas voulut se casser la tête. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va réapparaitre.

*Eve et Zod'a se cachaient derrière une boutique et affichaient un air déterminé tout en fixant une majestueuse porte en bronze.*

Majestueuse pas tant que ça, je la trouve très laide on dirait que quelqu'un a chié dessus. Quel manque de goût mais quel manque de goût mes amis...

*... è_é*

" Bon alors on fait quoi? " Demanda Zod'a en tournant la tête vers... du vide.

*Zod'a fixa ses yeux à la place où Eve se tenait deux secondes auparavant puis pivota sa tête. Eve était en train d'avancer " discrètement " vers Gringotts. Elle prit donc le parti de la rejoindre.*

Elle vont encore se faire chopper pour changer. Y a vraiment plus de suspens ici. De toute façon à moins qu'il y ait des censures dans la presse seul Harry Potter a réussit son coup. Sans compter Tommy mais lui ça ne compte pas. C'est juste un gros nul qui est arrivé quand il n'y avait plus rien dans le coffre. Il aurait pu se renseigner avant de se faire remarquer.

*Tu n'as pas à avoir ce genre de comportement. Un bon narrateur doit rester neutre en toute circonstance, c'est Al Frictus qui l'a dit!"

Fructis? Ah toi aussi tu t'es tapé ses cours à l'institut?

* Frictus. Et oui. Quel grand homme d'ailleurs*

Non! C'était un chieur! Un pervers! Il faisait exprès de me donner des sales notes! è_é

*RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!*

Nan.

*Je le dirais aux inspecteurs de l'académie! Tu n'auras jamais ton diplôme de narratrice!*

Je m'en fous vu comment s'est payer. Je vais me reconvertir en star du X. OH! Il se passe quelque chose! Il y a de l'agitation vers la banque! Qu'est ce que je disais. Elles ne sont même pas encore rentrées que tout foire déjà. Vous savez je peux conjuguer le verbe foirer à tous les temps.

Et d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas d'où vient toute cette agitation. Je ne peux plus me concentrer avec toutes ces ondes négatives qui me perturbent è_é

*... C'est bien payé dans la pornographie?*

Ahah! Ça t'intéresse hein!

*Non c'était a titre purement informatif. è_é Maintenant si tu le permets je vais me préparer du thé.*

C'est ça casse toi! Rhalala. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'en irait jamais. Bon où en étions nous dé... Bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec une chaussette sur la tête celle là! Je tourne le dos à peine 5 minutes et elle recommence à faire des conneries, c'est pas possible!

"Qu'est ce que tu fais! glapit Zod'a en se précipitant sur Eve pour tenter de lui retirer sa chaussette.

Ah! Au moins une des deux qui est responsable!

-Hmmmpf! Hahouche! è_é" s'énerva Eve qui tentait de parler à travers sa chaussette violette.

Quel con mais quel con. Elle va trouver le moyen de s'étouffer avec.

"Enlève ça! hurla Zod'a. Les chaussettes sont maléfiques! Elles diminuent tes capacités intellectuelles! è_é"

Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en porte jamais. Elle a raison. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas très futée, ne courons pas le risque.

En plus à gueuler comme ça tu vas ameuter tout le monde! Voilà c'est fait. Les gardes gobelins se rapprochent.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que je suis heureuse de ne faire partie que du monde des narrateurs et auteurs capricieux jamais contents, toujours à gu..Houmpf...houmpf... è_é Censure! Encore!

On ne peut jamais dire ce qu'on veut! Je vais vous trainer en justice! Oui mesdames! Appel à tous les narrateurs qui se font chier et qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de lire cette fic! Samedi à 14 heure devant le bureau des écrivains radins!

Y en a marre de ne pas être assez payé pour ce boulot médiocre où on doit raconter la vie de grosses débiles qui ne savent pas compter! Il y en a marre d'être considéré comme des êtres inférieurs alors que sans nous, il n'y aurait plus RIEN! Il y en a marre de ne pas avoir le droit à une loge privée en coulisse! Nous n'avons plus de liberté d'expression! Il n'y a plus de démocratie! Où sont passés les lois concernant les narrateurs? Où? Et ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas couché! è_é

Quoi? Je peux manifester pour n'importe quelle raison et n'importe quoi, je suis française. Ahah!

Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Vous connaissez l'auto-dérision? Bah quoi alors? Ah pour la fic? Ne vous inquiétez pas j'avais mis sur pause. Je ne suis pas comme l'autre bon à rien.

*Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre bon à rien? Il te propose d'aller t'instruire.*

Oh l'insulte. Ça me brise le cœur. Dis moi... T'as déjà dit une vrai insulte ou t'as toujours été un fils à maman?

*...*

Reprenons. Zod'a tentait toujours d'arracher la chaussettes de la tête à Eve mais rien n'y faisait. Il faut dire que la deuxième ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, elle y tenait à garder son identité secrète.

"Hum hum..." fit un gobelin en se raclant la gorge.

Il veut sans doute qu'on le remarque. En même temps avec sa beauté tout à fait... aveuglante, ça ne risque pas. Ahah! Il doit faire partie de la famille de l'autre crapaud! J'ai jamais vu un gobelin aussi moche. D'ailleurs il a tellement de pustules sur la gueule que ça me démange. J'ai envie de les percer. Donnez moi une brosse à balais que je me purifie les yeux.

Zod'a poussa un cri de guerre tout en tentant de lui arracher calmement et gentillement la chaussette. Toujours aucune réussite. D'ailleurs quand je dis gentillement, c'est parce que, croyez en mon expérience, si ça avait été ma tête sous cette chaussette, elle l'aurait arrachée avec.

"Hum hum.." recommença le casse c** de première.

En parlant du cul j'ai mal au mien. Je suis allé à une séance de yoga et à force de faire des positions bizarres je me suis...

*Lalalalaaaaa, je n'entends rieeeeeeen*

Ah! Mais casse toi! Va te branler avec ton thé et fous nous la paix! Oh! Ça rime! J'ai toujours su que je devais faire poète. Toute petite je savais déjà faire rimer blouse avec p... Arrêtez de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi. è_é

Zod'a se tourna, les yeux rouges de colère, les mains prêtes à attaquer, le souffle court, tel un rhinocéros qui se prépare à foncer vers la menace. Oh que c'est poétique. Elle n'eut pas besoin de baisser la tête pour que ses yeux rencontrent ceux du gobelin. Tu m'étonnes avec sa taille. Personnellement ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un de ses ancêtres ai eu une aventure avec un gobelin. Vous voulez pariez? Faites vos pronostiques les amis!

"Oh toi avec ta tronche, t'as dû plonger dans un puits d'acide." lui dit-elle avec une moue faussement compatissante.

Arrêtes, ne dis pas ça. M'enfin ouvre les yeux, de l'acide ne ferait pas autant de dégât que ça. A choisir je dirais qu'il s'est fait cramer la gueule avec du vitriol où il a utilisé la potion de la goutte de mort vivant sur lui même. Ça a raté, il est pas mort. Même les gobelins ont des problèmes dans la vie et ils tentent de le régler comme les humains.

Ça me rappelle dans ma rue il y a un malade qui a agressé des jeunes filles avec du vitriol. Il porte une cagoule il est facile à reconnaître mais on ne l'a toujours pas attrapé.

J'ai bien pensé à mettre une cagoule moi aussi pour qu'il me prenne pour un allié si jamais on se croise mais c'est pas facile de respirer avec.

Après comme il n'a l'air d'agresser que les jeunes femmes j'ai bien pensé à me travestir en homme. Surtout que ma barbe authentique m'offre des opportunités de camouflages exceptionnelles. J'ai juste à me bander la poitrine et à prendre une voix bourru et ce malfrat n'y verra que du feu! J'ai pas raison Fred?

*Il faut répondre à un abruti par le silence.*

C'est pour ça que tu parles. Je te remercie du compliment.

Le gobelin plissa le front, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je vous disais que sa beauté était aveuglante. Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre! ... Mon sens de l'humour a du se barrer quand j'ai vu sa tête.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant la banque?" demanda t-il sèchement en ne faisant aucun effort pour paraître aimable.

Je vous dirais, c'est un gobelin. S'ils se mettaient tous à nous faire des câlins je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je me demande si Hagrid serait partant pour dresser ces choses... Ahah! Dis comme ça c'est ambiguë. Heureusement Granger n'est pas là.

"Ça ne vous concerne pas." rétorqua Zod'a, méfiante.

Elle aurait pu paraître mature si elle n'avait pas un canard à poil qui battait des ailes dans ses bras. ... Et si Eve n'était pas derrière pour gâcher le tableau.  
Bah oui, personne ne la tient, elle ne voit plus rien avec sa chaussette, du coup elle a l'air d'une grosse débile avec les bras tendus vers l'avant. Pas qu'elle n'ai pas l'air débile d'habitude, mais au moins elle a toujours un air psychopathe pour échapper au foutage de gueule. En plus elle ne marche pas droit. Elle va se prendre un poteau. C'est bien sa journée à elle. Tant qu'à faire je préférais encore sa perruque de tout à l'heure.

Le second garde s'approcha curieux, la regarda et s'exclama soudain avec un gros sourire:

"Zod'a?

-Qu... Aigreux? s'étonna t-elle alors que l'autre laid les regardait tour à tour, sidéré.

Oh super des vieux amis! Donnons nous la main et allons chanter le générique des shtroumpf en cambriolant la banque!

-Ça fait longtemps! Qu'est ce que tu deviens?" demanda t-il, joyeux.

Heureusement que les gobelins ne s'informent pas des problèmes de la société sorcière. Avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban nos deux compagnotes sont quand même passé dans le journal.

D'ailleurs c'est quoi déjà le générique des schtroumpfs? Si je ne m'en rappelle pas, ça va me stresser, je vais mal dormir, je ne pourrais pas aller voir ma mémé parce qu'elle va s'inquiéter de mon état mental alors que...

*Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici, contentes toi de faire ton travail.*

Mais de quoi je me mêle?

"Oh la routine tu sais je me promène, je ne prépare rien du tout, je vais bien, je ne suis pas en cavale, je... Et toi?" questionna Zod'a précipitamment avant de se trahir elle-même.

N'empêche que ça ne résout toujours pas mon problème. Faut que j'aille sur youtube. Ces petits êtres bleu... Ah non. Viens au pays des shtroumpf! Ouais! J'ai le début!  
Attendez ça me revient!

Viens au pays des schtroumpfs ces petits êtres bleues  
Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, tout est merveilleux  
Viens au pays des schtroumpfs il existe un chemin  
Viens au pays des schtroumpfs ce n'est jamais très loin!  
Tu verras le schtroumpf sorcier chez le schtroumpfeur de schtroumpf  
Le schtroumpfs grognon l'avait schtroumpfé chez le schtroumpf bricoleur  
Gargamel et Azrael sont de sacré farceur  
Ce qui n'empêche pas les petits schtroumpfs de rire et s'amuser!

*C'est du gros n'importe quoi*

T'es juste jaloux. C'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui.

"Eh bien maintenant je travaille comme..." commença t-il avant d'être coupé par Eve qui était revenue, vivante apparemment.

"Ah! Hod'a! Heu te chaichais!" s'exclama t-elle heureuse de sa trouvaille, les mains sur la tête de... du laid.

Ah ah..

...

Ahahah. Elle vient de confondre la tête de Zod'a avec celle du gobelin super gentil et super aimable qui est tout beau. Rappelons qu'elle ne voit rien, mais ce n'est pas une raison, Zod'a a quand même des cheveux, la peau lisse, et elle n'a pas de vérues ou de grosses pustules sur la gueule. C'est quand même très insultant pour elle.

"Bah Hod'a qu'ech che qui hai ahivé? Hes hombé hans une pochion he chire ou hoi?" s'inquiéta t-elle, ses mains continuant d'explorer le visage du truc.

C'est dégueu. Et puis elle m'énerve avec ses cheucheus! Peut pas parler normalement celle là? Enfin heureusement qu'elle n'explore pas plus bas. Ahah... Mon sac à vomis Fred!

*Il... Il est occupé..*

Comment... è_é Hé! Prends toi un autre! Je ne partage pas!

Donc Eve continua de balader sa main, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Sans faire attention, son index arriva à l'œil du gobelin.

"Je ne suis pas...

-C'est quoi ce truc gluant? se demanda t-elle pour elle même en enfonçant son doigt plus profondément.

-AIE! hurla le gobelin en s'éloignant d'Eve, son dernier œil la regardant méchamment.

Le pauvre, il était assez moche comme ça, ça ne va pas l'arranger. Si je pouvais je lui filerais l'adresse de mon esthéticienne.  
Avant qu'un drame n'arrive, j'aimerais faire une enquête. Combien ont tenu à lire ce tas de... conneries jusqu'ici?

"Oh et t'as une voix de merde aujourd'hui."

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas une voix sexy, mais pas la peine de le faire remarquer. C'est très vexant tu sais. Après on se sent mal, on se regarde dans le miroir à se parler tout seul pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas, on se retrouve à ne parler qu'à nos murs qui ne répondent pas, on essaie de chanter le générique de Jeanne et Serge... Les Mary Sue elles n'ont pas ce problème, elles ont tout de parfait. Pas que vous êtes des Mary Sue, non, vous êtes trop connes.

"Eve... Je suis derrière toi. dis Zod'a en prenant Eve par la manche pour rentrer dans la banque.

-Que faites vous?" s'écria l'affreux.

Zod'a s'arrêta, chercha un moyen de pouvoir rentrer dans la banque sans lui dans les pattes. Tandis qu'Aigreux la regardait, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, des étincelles dans les yeux. Rah c'est dégueu! Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés ces deux là, mais c'est suspect. Ils ont sans doute picolé ensemble. Ce genre de chose ça crée des liens. J'espère juste que Zod'a n'était pas trop soul pour... pour... Je crois que je vais me lancer dans le commerce du sac à vomi. Ça me paraît une excellente idée. Je ferais de la prévention dans les écoles de magie.

"Non monsieur! Je vous répète que je ne baisserais pas ma culotte! Et mon pubis vous emmerde!" répliqua Zod'a.

Ah bah merci pour la discrétion.

Sa phrase fit arrêter les sorciers qui passaient près d'eux. Ils regardèrent les gobelins d'un air méprisant, puis continuèrent leur route. Sauf deux qui s'approchèrent d'eux, tout de même étonné qu'un gobelin agisse de la sorte.

"Un problème mademoiselle? demanda l'un d'eux gentillement.

-Oui! Il veut que je baisse ma culotte et que je fume une pipe! Mais je ne fume pas et il fait froid, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut voir mon pubis!" s'écria t-elle, faussement scandalisée pendant qu' Eve s'accrochait au second homme qui tentait de lui enlever sa chaussette de la tête.

Eve en profitait pour... Le tripoter! O_o Je ne la savais pas comme ça. Je l'ai toujours cru avoir un minimum de pudeur. Mais... Ah non elle lui pique sa baguette! AHAH! Au moins une qui avance un peu dans cette histoire.

Pour en revenir à Zod'a. Un peu plus et on y croirait. N'empêche ça fait une bonne diversion. Les types arrivent pour secourir la demoiselle en détresse, ils vengent son honneur en tabassant les deux gobelins, se font légèrement niquer la gueule, et les demoiselles en profitent pour rentrer discrètement dans la banque. C'est le plan parfait! Quoiqu'il faut encore trouver un rôle pour Rikicouille.

"Dites moi... On ne se serait pas déjà vu?" questionna t-il, suspicieux.

Mais non! C'est pas dans le script!

"George?

-Non. Moi je suis...

-Alors on ne se connait pas."

Il était pourtant sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part. Et qui était cette jeune femme étrange à côtés de son ami qui avait une chaussettes sur la tête et qui souriait bêtement. Ouais elle sourit tellement que ça se voit à travers.

"Pourquoi avez vous une chaussette sur la tête vous?

-Chest ma hahoule. Tu houves homment?" Demanda Eve en secouant la tête ce qui fit danser le bout qui dépassait.

On dirait une... Je ne sais pas quoi mais c'est ridicule.

Avec cette histoire de cagoule j'ai la chanson dans la tête. Fous ta cagoule, fous ta cagoule, sinon t'auras les boules, le nez qui coule...

Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans la chanson comme certains de mes cousins mais ça m'arrive de fredonner pour me donner du courage en faisant mon travail.

L'homme les regarda, tour à tour, perplexe. Puis il fixa ensuite le canard à poil qui se dandinait à ses pieds. Comme les oiseaux qui chantent! C'est un rituel pour s'accoupler. Ahah! Il est mal barré lui. D'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air de trouver étrange de voir un canard dans la rue.

Les deux gobelins étaient repartis à leur poste, pensant que le problème était réglé, même si l'un regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parlé plus longtemps à Zod'a et que l'autre tirait la... Non il tire toujours la tronche alors ça ne compte pas. J'en connais un qui n'a pas eu de vie sexuelle depuis un bon moment!

*Toi?*

Oh c'est marrant j'allais dire pareil! Tu sais je pourrais t'arranger un coup avec l'affreux. C'est le genre exotique que tout le monde recherche.

*BEURP*

Oh! N'abîme pas mon sac à vomis è_é

"D'où venez vous? questionna à nouveau le bonhomme, les sourcils froncés.

-Nous..."

BOUM!

Ah. Ça c'est Sponk. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour rejoindre ses maîtresses. Si j'en juge par le boucan qu'il fait il est énervé qu'on l'ai oublié dans le parc. Les passants commencèrent à s'agiter et à courir dans tous les sens croyant qu'une attaque de mangemorts se préparait, et Aigreux et Affreux abandonnèrent leur poste histoire de voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Le signal!" signala Zod'a à Eve.

Ma parole mais c'est complétement con de signaler un signal! Mais qui c'est qui écris des dialogues aussi pou... Mais... Non je ne vous donnerez pas mon carnet de narrateur. Je connais le système, vous allez me mettre des croix et au bout de trois j'aurais une retenu. Mais ça ne marchera pas, je ne mange pas de ce pain là moi ... NON! Ne diminuez pas mon salaire! Je vous promets que j'arrête! é_è

Je ne veux pas avoir à retourner chez ma maman. Je la connais elle m'obligera à faire la vaisselle et à sortir ses poubelles, et à regarder son feuilleton pourri. Plutôt crever que d'y retourner!

Ah. Je suis déjà morte c'est vrai.

*Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé*

ALORS TOI TA GUEULE! Où je te sectionne les dis boudins qui te servent de doigts et tu ne pourras même plus narrer ta vie minable et pathétique! è_é  
Non mais.

*...*

Le signalement du signal... -D'ailleurs je n'étais pas au courant de cette partie du plan c'est scandaleux- eu pour effet de faire redescendre Eve sur Terre. Tant mieux parce que c'est Zod'a la débile et Eve la plus terre à terre. Ça commençait à me faire peur. Eve enleva alors la chaussette sans aucune difficulté.

...

Quand je pense que l'autre s'est fait chier pendant 10 minutes à tenter de la retirer. Ahah! L'homme fixa un moment le sourire tordu d'Eve, ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il était sur le point de comprendre quelque chose de très important... Et merde, elles sont découverte! Il ouvrit la bouche...

"Coin coin.

-ELLES SONT LÀ! CE SONT ELLES! LES MAN...

-Attends! Cria Eve en s'approchant de l'homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir, elle sorti la baguette de l'autre et lança un sort. _Confundo! _Prends sa baguette!

Zod'a ne se fit pas attendre et la prit. L'autre homme aurait bien essayé d'aider son ami mais... Il est parti au moment où il y a eu l'explosion. D'ailleurs y a beaucoup de bruits ici. Tout le monde court dans tout les sens c'est agaçant.

"Sors les déguisements, ordonna Eve à sa compagnote. Nous allons nous infiltrer.

- Quels déguisements?

- Bah les déguisements. Tu sais ceux dans le sac."

Bah je vois pas de sac moi.

"Quel sac?

- Mais le sac! Ma parole t'es vraiment con!

- Mais non! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas de sac, fit Zod'a d'une petite voix aigu.

- RHA! Mais je t'avais dit de le prendre!

- Non tu l'avais pas dit! Pas ma faute si tu perds la boule è_é"

Eve se frotta les yeux et inspira calmement, tentant d'éliminer toute l'agressivité qui lui montait au cerveau. Elle sortit un joint de sa poche et...

Ah non! Fumer tue! Je vous interdis de consommer de la drogue! Qu'est ce qu'on va penser de vous? Qu'est ce qu'on va penser de moi? Lâche ce truc Eve!

...

Ça fait plaisir de voir les jeunes vous écouter, vraiment è_é

Ne venez pas râler quand vous chopperez un cancer de la vessie ce sera de votre faute à vous.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouffées Eve jeta sa clope au sol et se tourna vers Zod'a, détendue, qui la fixait les larmes aux yeux.

"T'en fais pas petite Zod'. On va se démerder sans.

Et d' un commun accord elles grimpèrent les marches et s'infiltrèrent dans Gringott.

... C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que je pensais. A croire que les gobelins n'accordent pas plus d'intérêt que ça à nos économies è_é Voilà pourquoi je les garde chez moi, sous la troisième latte du plancher de ma réserve de chips. Personne ne risque de me piquer mon fric. De nos jours on ne peut accorder sa confiance qu'à soi même.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, un énorme silence planait dans la banque. Tous les fixaient. Nan je déconne. Au fond les gobelins s'en foutent du moment que la clientèle a de l'argent et les clients ont trop à faire à s'occuper de leur fric.

Bon. Vous voulez savoir l'ambiance qui règne dans la salle? C'est simple. Un type s'engueule avec sa femme pour une histoire de divorce - Ahah! Qu'est ce que je disais. Encore un qui ne veut pas payer la pension alimentaire - une troupe d'abrutis s'affrontent du regard avec une troupe de petit gobelin hargneux, et puis comme toujours il y a des vieux qui tapent scandale pour passer le temps.

Pas moyen d'être au calme ici.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Eve et Zod'a se sentirent gênées. Oui. Elles ont tellement l'habitude qu'on se retourne sur leur passage qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce manque d'attention. Si on y réfléchis, maintenant qu'Eve s'est débarrassé de sa chaussette et que l'autre a enfilé un pantalon, on pourrait presque les comparer à des ados normales.

"Coin coin..." fit Rikicouille.

Tiens il est revenu lui! Ahah! ... Merde. Mine de rien ça s'entend un canard. Moi qui pensait qu'elle pourrait chaparder sans se faire repérer. Ah non! Ils n'ont tous d'yeux que pour Rikicouille! D'ailleurs il rougit. C'est chou.

Zod'a, qui était une pique-pocket née, profita de l'inattention général pour chourer dans la poche d'un gobelin sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ses talents de voleuses s'améliorent de jour en jour je ne vous le fais pas dire!

Et tout ça dans les règles de l'art, elle est passé à côté de lui, en coup de vent et d'une rapidité déconcertante, elle lui a volé une clé pour entrer dans le couloir principal. Tel un pet frôlant le corps...

*C'était fin.*

Tiens t'es toujours là toi?

*Oui, j'analyse ta façon de narrer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles t'aient engagées.*

C'est parce que j'ai plus de charisme que toi. Elle en impose ma barbe. Elle fait viril. Pas comme ta face de carpette.  
Bref.

Eve suivit Zod'a, admirative. Sa petite Zod l'avait impressionnée. Pff... La balade. Moi je le fais facilement aussi.

...

Oh et puis pour une fois qu'elle sait faire quelque chose on ne va pas baver dessus.

Enfin. Ça ne va pas nous avancer beaucoup. Elle a réussi à choper la clé, et alors? Elles n'ont même pas un plan du bâtiment! Dans Prison Break le mec est moins con il se le tatoue sur le corps.

Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité.

Zod'a et Eve s'avancèrent discrètement vers la porte la plus proche...

"Que puis je faire pour vous?"

Raté.

Les deux filles furent saisi de tremblement en voyant le vieux gobelin se pencher vers ... Ah non ça ne marche pas il n'a pas la taille nécessaire.  
D'ailleurs ce gobelin, vous le connaissez tous.  
Non ce n'est pas Gripsou!

*Gripsec*

Gripsou!

*Gripsec*

Gripsec.

*Gripsou*

AHAH! TU ES FAIT COMME UN RAT! Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là hein! Mais moi je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. C'est moi le boss ici è_é

De toute façon on s'en fout ce n'est pas lui. Non. Moi je parlais de celui qui a demandé sa clé à Potter dans le premier tome.

D'ailleurs si on y réfléchit je le vois mal dire "Que puis je faire pour vous."  
Ça c'est mon banquier. Quel arnaqueur celui là. Et mon crédit il est où? Nulle part. On ne veut plus m'en accorder. Où que j'aille je suis traitée comme de la merde de toute façon.

...

Ne me dites pas le contraire surtout. Ça fait plaisir de voir l'affection qu'on me porte.

"Euh..."

C'est bien Zod'a, tu es très convaincante. Eve, à toi!

"Nous cherchons les toilettes."

Mais... Mais non c'est pas le moment! Assommez le et cassez vous! Au train où on va on a plus rien à perdre. Je n'entends même plus le bazooka de Sponk. Il a du oublier les munitions.

"Vous avez la clé?"

Bien sûr que non abrutis. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de demander aux gens s'ils ont la clé des chiottes? Vous voulez nous empêcher d'y aller c'est ça?  
Vous avez remarqué que c'est toujours au moment où on veut aller aux toilettes qu'elles sont fermés? Je vous le dit tout de suite il y a un complot derrière tout ça.

*Tu as oublié de mettre sur pause*

Oublié? Mais pas du tout. C'était volontaire. Je n'allais pas me casser le cul à narrer quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant. Et maintenant retourne à ton thé et laisse moi faire mon travail.

Ahah! Elles ont réussi à se débarrasser du gobelin! ... Le pire c'est qu'Eve cherchait vraiment les WC. Elles sont dans un couloir avec plein de portes. Ça va être facile de choisir. Je vous parie que ces deux là ne savent même pas où elles vont.

"Mais non pas là c'est pour les handicapés Eve!

Si y'a marqué mental à côté alors elle ne s'est pas trompée. D'ailleurs des chiottes dans une banque, c'est complètement con. On ne vient pas pour ça au départ.

-Ah! Les voilà!

C'est bien mais j'en ai rien à foutre. En fait cette réplique ne sert à rien mais il faut bien décorer entre deux narration.

-Bon et bien je vais dans celle ci, tu vas dans celle là!"

Et si elle veut aller dans celle ci et pas dans celle là? Et sa liberté de choisir? SUS A L'OPPRESSEUR! è_é

Oui j'ai toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité. Toute petite déjà avec ma maman. Et maintenant avec mes deux employeuses. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire! Je vous incite même à manifester contre les gens vicieux et malhonnête qui profitent de votre départ en vacance pour vous piquer votre boulot! Je ne vise personne n'est ce pas Fred?

"AAAAAARGH!

Quoi? Que ce passe t'il? Un cadavre? Un malaise? Harry le lapin violet a surgit du trou des toilettes?

-EVE! EVE! TU VAS BIEN?

Que c'est beau l'amitié. Elle vole au secours de sa compagnote depuis sa cuvette des toilettes. Moi à sa place je n'aurais rien fait et je me serais cassé rapidos.

-Je... Y'a plus de papier."

... Ah. Ahah. Moi qui croyait qu'un truc excitant s'était produit. J'aurais pu narrer ma première scène de meurtre. Le SDF ça ne comptait pas il a trouvé le moyen de se crever tout seul. C'est les gens comme lui qui mettent les experts au chômage.

"Oh merci!

- De rien, fit Zod'a en se balançant sur sa lunette de toilette.

- Je parlais pas à toi."

Ahah! C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se fait avoir!

...

Minute. Un mystérieux inconnu a tendu un rouleau de PQ à Eve?  
Mais... Mais alors il y a une troisième personne ici! Un fantôme? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à s'installer dans un endroit pareil. A part quand certains se sautent dans les toilettes il n'y a rien à regarder. Quoique même ça ça me rappelle mon traumatisme.

Le mieux c'est de s'installer dans les douches quand même. Évitez celles des sumos ça doit être choquant.

*Ce n'est pas un fantôme.*

Ah oui? Et bien je t'écoute monsieur Je-sais-tout. Éclaire nous de tes lumières.

*C'est un gobelin*

... Ah. Oui. Très juste. Mais c'est ta gueule qui m'a déconcentrée aussi!

Les connes elles se sont gourées elles sont allées dans les chiottes des employées.

Les deux filles sortirent des toilettes, pas du tout curieuses de savoir qui avait secouru Eve. Et en même temps je vous pris, quel synchro mais quel synchro!

"Leur PQ à la violette me donne de l'exéma." marmonna Eve, les jambes serrés, se dirigeant vers le lavabo avec la démarche de quelqu'un qui a ses règles.

...

Quoi? C'est vrai quand on est pas habitué au début c'est pas facile de marcher.

Zod'a rejoignit sa compagnote pour se nettoyer les mains quand... Quoi encore?

Oui ça ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire. Mais si je ne dis pas ça vous allez les prendre pour des grosses dégueulasse et on va encore me foutre sur la gueule.

J'ai également un quota d'hygiène à respecter.

Je disais donc. Quand...

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre. Nos compagnotes ouvrirent de grand yeux paniqués, Zod'a se jeta dans une cabine et verrouilla la porte, tandis qu' Eve cherchait un endroit ou se planquer à son tour. Elle fit quelques pas et...

BAM!

* * *

Voilou! On vous demanderait bien des reviews, on a l'impression d'être nulles mais bon.

Juste que voilà. Y en a pas et on se pose des questions. Merci de nous lire!

Reviews?


	7. Crise de couple

Disclamer : Comme toujours les lieux et tout appartiennent à JKR et le reste à nous.

Merci à nos trois revieweuses.

Titine, euh... On ne sait pas quoi dire à part que tu fais peur des fois. O_o Du coup on va te rendre ta carte bancaire avant que tu ne te rendes compte de sa disparition. A la fin tu vas pas être contente mais rassure toi, ça ne va pas durer, pour Maya cela va de soit. Sinon et bien Zeta fait sa vie, ne nous en veux pas! On t'aime!

Citrouille, la folle, King et tout ce qu'on veut, les dermato c'est trop chère et puis s'il est pas content, il n'a qu'à aller voir Granger! Tu nous diras pour tes TPE.

D'ailleurs, questionne: Techniquement c'est King Pumpkin, mais si on traduit littéralement ça donne Roi Citrouille, or tu es une FILLE u_u Tu complexes par rapport à ton sexe? Tu sais ce sont des choses qui arrive, je sais qu'avoir ses règles, toutes ces petites choses de la puberté c'est vraiment ennuyant, mais en arriver à de telles extrémités... Voilà quoi. u_u L'histoire se passe en 96.

Merci aussi à Eleyon, à qui nous avons déjà répondu plus intimement.

Maya : …

Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

BAM!

Se prit la porte dans la gueule tandis que le gobelin sortait des toilettes tranquillement.

...

Ahah! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit pris un vent celle là! Elle saigne du nez! Déjà qu'avec ses cheveux emmêlés elle n'avait pas l'air d'une sainte, mais là...

Dracula le retour...

En plus je vois de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Forcément généralement on apprécie pas de se prendre des trucs dans la gueule. Pour un coup je la comprends.

C'est con d'où elle est Zod'a ne voit rien. Elle doit être debout sur le couvercle des toilettes en train de se ronger les ongles en croyant qu'une bombe a explosé. Allons justement voir ce qu'elle fait.

Zod'a entendit des pas s'approcher de sa cabine.

Elle en était sûre, _Il_ venait vers elle pour la prendre avec une fourchette qui lui transpercerait le crâne pour écrabouiller sa cervelle et ressortir par la mâchoire. Elle verdit et descendit de la cuvette pour pouvoir prendre le couvercle et se défendre en cas de besoin.

... Elle croit vraiment qu'elle sera sauvée grasse à un couvercle de chiottes ?

On me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais pas cru.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Zod'a continuait de se battre pour essayer de détacher le couvercle.

C'est cocasse elle est tête penchée, le cul en arrière, c'est l'occasion ou jamais pour lui faire dire bonjour à petite crotte Tony!

Eve resta planté là sur le sol, hébétée, se demandant ce que faisait sa compagnote. Zod'a avait le dos tourné et croyait toujours que c'était l'ennemi qui l'attendait.

"Attends ! Hurla Zod'a en pensant s'adresser à un affreux. Je prends ça et je te refais la face ! Tu vas tâter de ma cuvette c'est moi qui te le dis ! Continua t-elle en tentant toujours d'arracher le couvercle.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" s'étonna Eve.

Zod'a sursauta.

"Ah c'est toi." constata t-elle platement en réussissant finalement à arracher son couvercle.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que le couvercle était en or et elle bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids. Que voulez vous, on a de la force ou on en a pas.

N'empêche y'en a qui se font pas chier. Des toilettes en or massif? Laissez tomber le cambriolage les filles, tirez vous avec le couvercle, vous en retirerez pas mal de fric sur le marché noir.

Ah j'oubliais. L'une est daltonienne et l'autre n'a pas conscience de la valeur des choses.

"Il est où?" fit Zod'a en tendant la main pour qu'Eve l'aide à se relever.

Celle ci se contenta de chopper le couvercle pour l'examiner. C'est beau l'amitié.

"Qui ?

-Le fantôme" ! Grogna Zod'a.

La pauvre elle n'est toujours pas au courant pour le gobelin. Et comment veut elle aplatir son couvercle sur un ectoplasme? En voilà une qui n'a jamais regarder Casper le fantôme. è_é

Pourtant ça passe tous les ans sur tfou. Ah mais oui on est pas dans la bonne époque.

"Oh, Manfred!"

Manfred? Comment ça Manfred? Et qu'est ce que tu fous là? Tu devais lui casser la gueule il t'a balancé une porte dans la tienne! T'étais pas censée fraterniser avec l'ennemi en l'appelant par son nom!

"Manfred? Répéta Zod'a.

- Oui, le gobelin. Il est resté à sa place. Je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans le trou des toilettes et j'ai tiré la chasse. Expliqua nonchalamment Eve. Mais j'ai eu du mal à cause de sa grosse lanterne! è_é Sa tête ne voulait pas rentrer à croire qu'ils cherchent tous à me faire chier!"

Je connais quelqu'un qui a faillit se noyer dans les chiottes une fois. Heureusement que son chat est venue pour la sauver. u_u Comme quoi, les chats sont peut-être d'horribles bêtes sauvages qui nous casse les miches mais ils ont leur utilité.

Elle se pencha vers Zod'a avec un air comploteur.

"Si tu veux mon avis... Ils font exprès de construire le trou des toilettes en petit format. Et comme par hasard à chaque fois que j'y vais il n'y a plus de PQ!"

Je rêve où la conversation est axée sur les chiottes? O_o

"Ça me rappelle Poudlard..."

Ouais c'est vrai. Vous savez parfois à l'école vous allez faire vos besoin. Et à la fin vous remarquez qu'il n'y a plus de papier.

Et là c'est la panique!

Enfiler son pantalon et faire comme si de rien n'était en sentant la pisse toute la journée? Ou bien attendre que ça sonne et que les toilettes se désertent pour sortir en douce aller chercher du papier dans la cabine d'à côté? Ensuite il y a le risque de se faire surprendre à moitié défroqué.

On peut toujours demander à un ami de vous passer du papier sous la porte mais c'est un peu la honte quand vous sortez. Tout le monde vous fixe avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux...

*Ça sent le vécu.*

Quelque chose à redire Freddy?

*Oui. Tu as oublié de tirer la chasse tout à l'heure.*

... è_é

Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre!

"T'as une sale gueule, commenta Zod'a en remarquant le sang sur la tête de sa  
compagnote.

C'est dangereux de se prendre des portes de nos jour. Pis c'est pas très glorieux surtout.

Le plus chiant dans tout ça c'est qu'on ne peut pas porter plainte à la gendarmerie après. Bah oui. Vous avez déjà vu des flics embarquer une porte pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire vous? Pas moi.

De toute façon je n'aime pas trainer là bas les gens sont bizarre.

"Oui je..."

Eve fut coupée par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Zod'a.

- Oh c'est rien. Juste Manfred qui agite les jambes... FERME LA MANFRED ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS CAUSER!"

Eve tendit l'oreille en attente d'une réplique mais seul un glouglou lui répondit. Déjà 3 minutes qu'il a la tête enfouie dans le trou je ne sais pas comment il fait pour respirer mais je lui sors mon chapeau! Si vous voulez mon avis on devrait organiser des concours d'apnée pour les gobelins. ...

"Sinon... commença Zod'a l'air gêné.

-Oui ?

- J'ai cru que t'étais morte. J'ai eu peur, comment j'aurais fait pour cambrioler la banque sans toi. C'est vrai depuis qu'on s'est vu à Poudlard, on est tout le temps ensemble. Si t'étais collée, je l'étais aussi, si tu fuguais, je faisait pareil, si t'allais en prison, j'y allais, si tu tuais quelqu'un, j'étais avec toi. Imagine quand même! Enfin ça c'est..." débita Zod'a en panique.

Oh c'est trop chou cette déclaration d'amitié! Je ne sais pas quoi dire! C'est si soudain! Je ne m'y attendais pas! Mais tu sais j'ai toujours su qu'au fond j'avais une influence sur toi, que nous pourrions vivre de notre passion, que...

*Elle parlait à Eve.*

ABRUTIS! Je cherchais juste à ce quelqu'un me fasse ce genre de chose un jour! 25 ans que j'attends! Toutes mes St Valentin je les ai passé en tête à tête avec mon mouchoir! è_é

...

Eve était interloquée, elle ne s'y attendais pas du tout.

"Mais...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a plus important, poursuivi Zod'a. Tu m'as toujours pas mise dans ton testament."

... Je me disais.

"Ah ça...

-Quoi? Tu comptes pas m'y mettre?" s'insurgea Zod'a horrifié.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je comptais devenir immortelle comme Voldemort donc ça servait à rien."

Je me demande si elle a déjà vu la gueule de Tommy parce que le résultat final est plutôt moche. Je préfère encore crever avec ma tête à 23 ans que vivre éternellement avec la sienne. En plus après on n'est plus accepté dans les boîtes de nuit. Personne ne vous paie un verre! Et puis selon la rumeur Tommy pue de la gueule. u_u

'Fin c'est vrai qu'entre deux plans machiavéliques il n'a pas forcément le temps d'aller se chercher du dentifrice à la supérette du coin.

Vous savez ça fait des année qu'Eve veut vivre éternellement, on ne va pas lui briser ses illusions maintenant. En fait elle pense qu'en devenant immortel elle pourra rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et coucher avec Rabastan. Le truc qu'elle n'a pas compris c'est que si elle n'entre pas dans les critères de Monsieur-je-suis-un-sadique-et-je-vous-fuck-tous-bande-de-larves ce n'est certainement pas à cause de sa future possible mort.

Faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne que c'est une sang de bourbe un jour. Zod'a, elle, au moins elle le sait. Quoiqu'en fait elle aime insulter les gens de sang de bourbe mais elle ne doit pas avoir conscience qu'elle en est une elle même.

Bon avance rapide parce que j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps dans ces chiottes. Et puis avec ce gobelin dans les toilettes je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille.

HwjdkdhevkdleiegzjkzkfjdSTOP!

...

...

O_O

Ahah. Bon vous savez quoi j'ai rien vu, rien entendu, on va revenir un peu avant ce... Passage.

HdklzhailxlelhjdozksbPAF!

... Pas de sang, pas de drogue, pas de sexe. C'est bon la situation est clean on peut reprendre l'histoire. Je vous fait le topo, elles sont dans un couloir.

" Prends à gauche. ordonna Zod'a en tournant à droite.

-Non. A droite." contredit Eve en prenant la gauche.

Mais c'est pas vrai. Je leur aurait bien dit d'acheter une boussole mais moi même je ne sais pas m'en servir. Pourtant en cours d'EPS ils nous faisaient chercher des balises avec. ... Enfin ça ne m'a pas aidé à trouver mon chemin quand je me suis perdue dans la foret. J'aurais eu du pain sur moi que ce ne serait pas arrivé.

"Et pourquoi à droite?" protesta Medusa Popomme en s'arrêtant net.

Oui pourquoi? Euh quoique non la gauche c'est toujours mauvais d'après ceux qui sont superstitieux. Mais comme pour elle la gauche c'est la droite, il vaut mieux aller à gauche.

J'espère que vous vous souvenez que Médusa c'est Zod'a. Et Eve c'est Truite sauteuse. Vous savez, au premier chapitre je leur avais donné des surnoms parce qu'on ne connaissait pas leur nom. Ah que je suis nostalgique.

Petite astuce, Zod'a et Médusa se termine par un -a, et Eve et truite sauteuse... Vous avez qu'à vous dire qu'Eve a une gueule de truite. Voilà. C'est fou ce que je suis douée pour les penses bête!

"Et pourquoi pas à droite?" Rétorqua Truite sauteuse en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Zod'a resta silencieuse le temps de chercher les raisons pour laquelle il ne fallait pas aller à droite mais n'en vit aucune.

"Bon bah à droite alors." Décida t-elle en prenant la direction de son amie.

C'est bien, vous avez choisit votre destination? Vous avez pris votre casse croute? Vous êtes allé aux toilettes avant de partir? Alors maintenant bougez vos cul j'ai pas que ça à faire. Déjà que j'ai un salaire de misère mais là vous êtes tellement pitoyable que je serais prête à me ruiner pour vous acheter un GPS.

"Oh et puis non, à gauche! Changea d'avis la chieuse de service.

-Pourquoi on devrait prendre la gauche ?" râla encore une fois Zod'a.

Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Est ce qu'on te demande pourquoi ta tête est en haut et tes pieds en bas? Non! Alors pour un coup ne cherche pas le pourquoi du comment de truc que tout le monde s'en fout et fais avancer l'histoire.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi la droite? répliqua Eve.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulut aller à droite.

-Mais non... Sinon je ne t'aurais pas contredit."

Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas aller me promener pour visiter une peu... C'est pas tout ça, mais à cette allure, si je reviens dans une heure, elles seront toujours au même point.  
Et puis ces histoires de droite et de gauche, ça me stresse, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'oblige à voter. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Ouais bah je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir.

*C'est important de voter, ça concerne l'avenir de notre nation.*

... Je sais déjà que je ne voterais pas pour toi.

"Alors pourquoi moi je t'aurais contredit ? Questionna Zod'a en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah parce que tu voulais aller à gauche !" s'énerva Eve.

En réalité elle ne s'énerve pas parce que Médusa la soule, non. C'est juste qu'elle ne sais plus qui voulait aller où. D'ailleurs moi non plus. Je crois qu'elles veulent toutes les deux aller dans les deux directions donc au final ça revient au même. Le plus simple serait qu'elles se séparent.

Je sais pas vous mais je me fais chier. Si ça continue je vais finir par m'inscrire sur parler de mes problèmes d'emmerdement maximum. Les gens ont l'air gentil.

"Attends si j'avais voulut aller... commença Zod'a, les joues rouges de colère.

-Coin coin. "

Non ce n'est pas Eve qui pète un câble et qui se met à faire le canard. C'est bien Rikicouille qui vient de passer entre elles deux et qui prend la direction de... Tout droit.

...

Pourquoi elles se font chier avec la droite et la gauche alors qu'elles pouvaient continuer tout droit? è_é

*Je te signale que tu n'avais pas vu qu'elles pouvaient aller tout droit.*

Forcément. Ta tête obstrue mon champs de vision ces derniers temps. Bref tais toi, y en a qui travaillent ici.

Nos deux protagonistes suivirent des yeux notre canard nudiste national. Ses fesses se balançaient telle une pendule.

Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'aime mater les canards, non non non! Je ne suis pas comme ça! C'était juste pour noter le comique de la situation. Vous avez déjà vu un canard marcher? Après le fait qu'il soit à poil c'est pas de ma faute. Si on l'avait habillé on nous aurait accusé de plagier Disneyland. Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas une zoophile!

De toute façon qui n'a jamais maté Donald je vous le demande.

Eve et Zod'a levèrent les yeux pour se regarder et... Qu'est ce qu'elles ont l'air connes. J'avais pas l'intention de finir ma phrase comme ça mais puisqu'on en parle.

D'un commun accord elles le suivirent. Pas trop tôt.

" Oh regarde une porte!

-Ah mais c'est génial!" S'exclama Zod'a au bord de l'extase.

Ça va pas la peine de s'exciter, c'est qu'une porte. A moins qu'en l'ouvrant vous trouveriez des ninjas en train de s'entraîner comme dans Wen's World.

Finalement c'est bien les portes on ne sait jamais ce qui se trouve derrière. C'est vrai quand on ouvre une porte en général il se passe toujours quelque chose derrière vous avez remarqué!

Le plus souvent à la télé vous découvrez des gens en train de baiser. Résultat n'ouvrez plus de porte et barricadez vous dans votre chambre. u_u

"C'est écrit quoi ? questionna Eve en essayant de lire les inscriptions en or.

-Agulum Patum Slabudeuch." répondit Zod'a, le tête presque collée à la porte pour mieux lire.

Faut dire que les gobelins ne se cassent pas le cul pour écrire gros.

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?" Demanda Eve tout de même impressionnée par l'intelligence de sa compagnote.

Y'a pas de quoi pourtant. C'est même pas écrit ça. C'est du goblinien. Quoique comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt je commence à me poser des questions sur les gènes de cette fille.

"Je ne sais pas trop... Ça doit vouloir dire de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Ah. Je croyais que ça voulait dire de dégueuler par les pattes avant le slabudage." fit simplement Eve.

...

"Oui mais si on s'en réfère à la terminaison de slabudeuch c'est un verbe, rétorqua Zod'a.

- Mais Patum comme les pattes.

- ...

- ...

-SLABUDER PAR LES PATTES AVANT DE DÉGUEULER!" S'exclamèrent les deux compagnotes en même temps.

Ahah. Ahahah.

Alors déjà le verbe slabuder n'existe pas à ma connaissance. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais qu'elles sont connes. En réalité ça veut dire " Seul un honorable gobelin a l'autorisation d'utiliser cette magistrale porte. " C'est les auteures qui me l'ont dit, je le sais.

Vous remarquerez que les gobelins aiment bien les adjectifs pompeux. Ou alors c'est la traduction qui est à chier on ne sait pas.

Avis à la populace nous recherchons actuellement une personne capable de traduire du gobelin!

*Moi je sais, moi je sais!*

Non pas toi Fred. De préférence une personne de sexe masculin, viril, musclée, doué au pi... AIEUH! è_é

Vous n'avez pas le droit! Je vous interdis! Depuis quand ne peut on plus exposer ses petites annonces, hein? Vous n'avez pas le droit vous m'entendez!

"Bon... Ça veut dire quoi slabuder? commença Zod'a.

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute frapper. Mais dans ce cas c'est toi qui slabude en premier?

-D'accord.

Zod'a s'avança vers Eve, un air déterminé au visage. La porte est de l'autre côté. u_u

PAF!

-Aieuh! è_é Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Bah tu m'as dit de frapper... répondit Zod'a, peu sûr d'elle.

-C'était slabuder à la porte espèce de nargolle!

-...

-Bah vas-y!

-Non toi. J'aime pas slabuder aux portes."

Ahahah. Je vais finir par croire que le verbe slabuder existe vraiment.

Ça vous ai déjà arrivé, de courir dans le couloir comme un(e) dératé(e) parce que vous êtes en retard pour arriver en cours? Et là vous croisez quelqu'un d'autre de votre classe. Vous vous regardez tous les deux gênés comme des cons et aucun de vous deux ne veut frapper. Vous préférez que ce soit l'autre qui se fasse engueuler. Alors vous restez planté à votre place pendant cinq minutes à flipper. Et là, ô miracle! Un autre gars de votre classe, celui là habitué des retards rentre sans frapper. Il est pas loin de dire " Salut M'dame, s'cuzez de mon retard je me suis fait attaquer par mes chocapics. "

L'avantage après pour les deux autres c'est que c'est lui qui prend. Non je n'ai jamais été une habituée des retards. è_é

*Et c'est pour ça que tu arrives tous les jours à la prod en courant, toujours en pyjama, les cheveux même pas coiffés?*

C'est pas moi c'est mon chat qui bouffe mon réveil! è_é C'est déjà le 6ème en un mois je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Les croquettes ne doivent pas le satisfaire. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas les seules quand on voit les gueules des chattes du voisinage.

Et puis j'arrive toujours à l'heure quand même. Bon. On reprend.

" Pourquoi ce serait moi? C'est toujours moi qui frappe! s'insurgea Eve.

-Mais c'est même pas vrai! T'es toujours en train de te plaindre! C'est dingue ça! S'énerva Zod'a en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Typiquement français d'après Gad. Tout dans la gestuelle. Alors que bon, techniquement elles sont anglaises.

"Qu... Quoi? Toujours en train de me plaindre? C'était qui hier qui n'arrêtait pas de chialer parce que j'avais pris son nutella?

-JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI! Hurla Zod'a en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Eve.

-MAIS DE QUOI?

-Le nutella! Tu viens de l'avouer!"

Je ne sais pas vous mais...

"Mais... Mais n'importe quoi! C'est... C'est STASH!" se défendit Eve.

Oh tout de suite on accuse le nain de jardin maléfique à la moustache magique. C'est tellement facile. C'est vil. Je suis contre tant d'injustice.

*C'est la baguette qui se fout du sorcier.*

Pourquoi? T'as des problèmes avec la tienne? Je savais bien que tu ne savais pas la manier.

*...*

"Arrête de te foutre de moi! Tu m'utilises! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta façon de regarder Rabastan? En plus t'as essayé de t'engager dans les rangs de Voldy sans même m'en parler! Tu vois pas ce que ça fait? Tu veux qu'on se quitte c'est ça? Tu veux qu'on abandonne toutes ces années de coopération? débita Zod'a, le visage écarlate.

Le rapport avec le fait de frapper à une porte? On dirait un couple en crise... ... Je préfère oublier ce que je viens de dire. Vous savez quoi? Je suis contente qu'elles ne soient pas en couple. Des connes c'est déjà pas facile à gérer, mais des connes amoureuses, c'est carrément la galère.

Ça me rappelle, Fred a émis l'idée d'introduire un yuri dans la fic. Comme quoi les couples gays marchent bien dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Et c'est vraiment dégueulasse quand on y pense parce que...

*MAIS... MAIS... C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!*

A d'autre! Nous sommes tous au courant Fred! Tu n'es qu'un pervers qui se passionne pour les couples homosexuelles! è_é

*C'est faux!*

Ce n'est pas faux!

*C'est faux!*

Ça ne sert à rien de nier Fred! Ce n'est pas une honte tu sais, il arrive qu'on aime les...

*C'est toi qui n'assume pas tes tendances obsessionnelles!*

Ahah! C'est bien beau d'accuser les autres de ses propres problèmes! Mais ça ne prends pas avec moi! Je t'ai vu avec tes dix tasses de thé par jour!

*En quoi boire du thé fait de moi un pervers?*

... è_é

Je sais très bien ce que tu manigances! Tu veux me faire renvoyer! Me piquer mon boulot! Je te hais! Je te déteste! Va te faire bouffer par le pélican à perruque! Tu ne m'auras pas!

Et donc je disais.

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi! T'étais avec moi en plus! Tu trouves toujours le moyen de me reprocher quelque chose!

- Tu ne me laisses pas voler de mes propres ailes! Tu décides toujours tout! Tu me rabaisses constamment, tu me discrédites, chaque fois qu'on entre quelque part c'est à toi qu'on parle!"

En même temps c'est Eve l'adulte. Prend exemple sur elle Freddy et assume toi.

*...*

"Et qui c'est qui prends toujours la responsabilité de ce que tu fais? Qui s'est tapé des retenues à ta place? Tu n'es qu'une ingrate! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!

-Mais... ET PUIS TU VAS FRAPPER A CETTE PORTE OUI OU MERDE?"

Elles vont me péter les tympans si ça continue. Retirez l'exemple des retardataires en cours de tout à l'heure, avec ce boucan, y a longtemps qu'elles auraient été renvoyées. D'ailleurs elles vont finir par ameuter tout le monde. Mais bon, vu les poussière qu'il y a ici, le ménage doit pas souvent être fait et les couloirs doivent pas être souvent emprunté. Déjà ça de bien.

Pas de témoin, pas de meurtre.

En passant on devrait faire des plans de Gringott pour les cambrioleurs.

Eve devint la définition même de l'écarlate.

"TU SAIS QUOI? VA MOUCHER TA MERE! Je ne frapperais pas! J'me casse!" hurla t-elle.

Eve ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans l'autre pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle, faisant vibrer les murs et tomber quelques tableaux. Des tableaux qui représentent du fric je vous rassure. Il y aurait eu un vieux gobelin dessus qu'il aurait déjà donné l'alerte.

...

Il fallait qu'elles s'engueulent pour que l'une se décide de rentrer dedans? Dommage que le canard ne soit plus là. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait avancer les choses, lui. Il est passé où d'ailleurs?

Zod'a ne bougeait pas, la bouche ouverte dû au choc. D'une, elle venait de s'engueuler avec Eve, et ça n'arrivais jamais. De deux, sa compagnote de toujours avait osé lui dire d'aller moucher sa mère!

Alors que tout le monde sait que la mère de Zod'a l'a abandonné depuis longtemps. Donc pour la moucher ça risquerais d'être difficile. Je me tâte. Elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir de mère et dans ce cas de ne pas avoir à la moucher? Ou le contraire?

... Zod'a chercha une autre porte à claquer mais ne trouvant qu'un long couloir, elle revint sur ses pas, ouvrit la porte et rentra en la claquant à son tour. Tout ce cirque pour rien. Je ne comprendrais jamais les ados.

Eve sursauta, et leva des yeux brillants vers Zod'a.

"C'est ta faaaaauuuteeee... se mit-elle à chialer tout en serrant Zod'a dans ses bras.

-C'est la tiennes aussssiiiiiii..." fit de même Médusa.

Un vrai couple... A la différence qu'elles sont amies et que les couples ne se pardonnent pas en accusant l'autre. Ils savent dire qu'ils sont désolés, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû dire ça, qu'ils ont été trop loin.

Ou alors ils ne se pardonnent jamais et vont s'offrir un plan cul ailleurs. C'est une possibilité.

"Sniiif.

-Sniiiiif."

Eurk c'est dégueu. Retenez votre morve! Ou alors achetez un tee-shirt mouchoir, c'est fait pour ça.

Bon on va avancer de ce moment peu glorieux. Rendez vous dans cinq minutes.

...

Ça y est? Tout le monde est là? Personne ne s'est perdu en cours de route? Ça arrive vous savez. Bon je vous décris la situation.

Eve et Zod'a sont dans une pièce, jusque là tout va bien. C'est toujours la même que tout à l'heure et il n'y a plus de porte. Quand elles ont fait le tour et qu'elles n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant, elles ont voulu sortir. Mais la porte était partie faire un tour.  
Une nouvelle raison pour Eve de détester les portes. Soit elle s'en prend dans la gueule, soit la porte fuit.

" Calme toi. " Conseilla Eve à Zod'a d'une voix lasse.

Oui, Médusa est claustrophobe. Du coup elle est en train d'essayer de pousser le mur et elle murmure des paroles incompréhensibles.

"Ils vont arriver."

Qui? C'est une bonne question. Le Qui peut englober plusieurs possibilités.

"J'espère bien. On va pas rester ici jusqu'à qu'on crève.

-Ils vont venir." prévint Zod'a d'une voix rauque.

Eve soupira. Elle était assise au milieu de la salle et ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir. Les deux n'avaient pas dormi depuis 2 jours déjà.

"Je le sens. C'est la fin. Ils vont venir. Ils vont venir. Je les déteste."

Elle commence à me faire flipper à dire ça en fixant le mur.

"Zod'a assieds toi.

-Ils se rapprochent... RECULEZ! hurla t-elle, faisant encore une fois sursauter Eve.

-Ta gueule je veux dormir. "

Eve se coucha à même le sol. C'est sale je sais, mais de tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce, je peux vous dire que c'est le sol qui est le plus propre. Ces gobelins n'ont aucun savoir vivre. A part celui qui a donné du papier toilette à Eve, il était gentil. Si quand on revient il glougloute toujours dans sa cuvette alors on pourra écrire son nom dans le livre des records.

" Non non non non non. Pas ça... Pourquoi vous me faites ça... Pas maintenant... Je ne veux pas. C'était finis... Arrêtez.. " continuait-elle de dire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

" Mais elle va la fermer... " pensa Eve qui n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fermer les yeux... Tout doucement, juste quelques secondes... Voilà...

" Ne vous approchez pas. LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR! C'était pas moi... Pas moi... Ah! Ils avancent vers moi... Eve barricadons les murs!"

En général c'est les portes et les fenêtres qu'on barricade. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Zod'a se tournait et se retournait. Elle regardait dans tous les sens, les yeux fous, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

Non mais elle fait peur là.

"Ah! On va prendre ce truc! Eve! Aide moi! Ils viennent!"

Ça devient un peu une fic dramatique là... Un traumatisme? J'ai signé pour du drôle moi! è_é  
Zod'a chercha Eve des yeux jusqu'à que son regard tombe sur une ombre au sol.

"Non non non... Pas toi! Ils t'ont eu! Noon! Réveille toi! Ne me laisse pas! Reste en vie! cria t-elle en secouant Eve comme un prunier. Non ils vont nous bouffer! C'est la fin! Ils sont là!

-Qui qui?" s'écria Eve en regardant dans tous les sens.

Ahah la pauvre elle n'a même pas pu dormir plus de cinq minutes.

"Les Zirbes! Ils tournent autour de toi! Ce sont des ombres qui sont là pour nous bouffer! TOUS!"

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarquer qu'Eve parle alors qu'elle est censé être morte. u_u

Héhé je vous présente une tarée (mais ça vous le saviez déjà), la cousine de Luna! C'est pas officiel mais y a des ressemblances. u_u

Si vous voulez mon avis elles tournent toutes les deux au Mary Sue. Zod'a a peut être du sang gobelin et lovegood dans les veines et Eve est... Vous le saurez plus tard. En fait je dis ça mais j'en sais rien du tout c'est pour faire planer un faux suspens.

"AAAARGH! NOUS SOMMES PIÉGÉES! cria Zod'a en choppant Eve par le pied et en la tirant au centre de la pièce. Ils vont nous manger par les oreilles! Protège toi! UN CASQUE Vite! Les écureuils m'avaient prévenu! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance!

- Zo...

- CHUT! ILS VONT NOUS ENTENDRE!"

Forcément vu comme tu gueules.

Zod'a se mit en position culbuto comme elle l'avait appris auprès de Rodolphus et se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant des propos incohérents.

"Pas de chameau qui pisse... Mes orteils... Non pas mes orteils... Ils vont me piquer la machine... NON! DEBRANCHEZ LA PRISE! ALERTE! ALERTE!

- Zod'a...

- JE M'APPELLE JOSH! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE! Non pas par là! ... Un saucisson s'il vous plaît. Non pas deux, un seul. SACRE COUILLE! DU SANG!"

Ma parole elle a prit de la drogue.

*Non il y en a vraiment.*

Ahah, très drôle Fred. Bientôt tu feras rire les gens si ça continue.

*Je ne plaisante pas, regarde la porte.*

LÀ!

Là! Exactement ce que je pensais! Si tu avais pris la peine d'analyser la situation tu saurais que la porte est partie faire un tour et que...

O_o

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là celle là? Mais... Mais y'a du sang?

*Ce que je disais.*

DU SANG! DU SANG! MON DIEU! Qu'est ce que je dois faire! J'ai jamais eu à narrer ce genre de situation! Fred appelle quelqu'un! Fais quelque chose!

*Je vais...*

Oh puis non ta gueule. Dans la vie il faut expérimenter.

Tout d'abord d'où vient ce sang? Eve ouvre la porte. ... Ah oui elle peut pas m'entendre. Encore un truc qui ne va pas dans ce boulot de merde.

"Zod'a calme toi... Souffla Eve. Il n'y a pas de sang ici...

- C'EST PARCE QUE TU N'AS PAS COUCHÉ AVEC LA VERMICELLE! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! File moi ton tapi!

- J'en ai pas.

- MENTEUSE! Il est sur ta tête!"

Zod'a se jeta sur sa compagnote et tentant de lui arracher les cheveux en croyant que c'était son tapis.

Quelle malade.

Fred, pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant qu'elles sont partis à la cueillette aux champignons il y a une semaine?

*Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.*

C'est ça. è_é

Vous auriez pu m'inviter je m'y connais en forêt. La fois ou je me suis perdue j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule pendant deux jours. Je peux te dire qu'après j'étais capable de reconnaître les plantes adéquates à nettoyer mon postérieur après la pause pipi.

*PUTAIN MAIS T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE ME RACONTER TA VIE, CONNASSE!*

Mais...

*Y'EN A MARRE! MARRE!*

Fred calme toi! ... Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce torchon... Non! Ne me touche pas! Ne me... HUM! HUM! è_é

*Enfin la paix.*

HUUUUUUMPF MUMmmPFH è_é

*Depuis le temps que je préparais mon coup. Cette histoire va enfin devenir sérieuse c'est moi qui vous le dit.*

"Mais arrête! Gronda Eve en envoyant son poing dans la figure de Zod'a. Qu'est ce qui te prends! T'es pas bien! Tu...

- LA PORTE! ELLE EST REVENUE!"

*Zod'a se jeta sur la poignée de peur qu'elle disparaissent à nouveau et tira la porte vers elle.*

Houmpf!

*Il y eu un énorme silence. Eve et Zod'a cessèrent de respirer.

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Rikicouille, à moitié déplumé et couvert de sang, coincointant hystériquement. Il tenait dans ses bras le petit corps d'un pingouin à la coupe affro qui portait une cagoule rouge à pompom sur la tête.*

HOUMPF! GROUMPF CHOUPOUMF! CHOUMPF ROUCHOUMPF! è_é

"SPONK! NON!" hurla Eve alors que Zod'a se précipitait vers Rikicouille pour prendre connaissance des évènements.

*Même le plus cruel des gobelins auraient frémis devant l'horreur du moment.*

"Sponk! Sponk tu m'entends! Si tu m'entends serre moi la main!"

*Le petit pingouin n'eut aucune réaction.*

"Rikicouille dit que Sponk s'est fait renverser par un wagon. "

* * *

Voilà!

Eve : Sniff... J'arrive toujours pas y 'hic' crooooire... Sniff.

Euh au prochain chapitre!

Une certaine personne devrait se reconnaître pour le coup des toilettes... Merci de nous avoir lu!

Reviewez ou... on kidnappe Maya et on vous la rend plus!

Maya : Quoi? O_o

Et Fred assurera la fic jusqu'à la fin de la fic sinon. Ahah pas sûr qu'on y survive.

Maya : Mais j'ai rien fais! è_é

Fred : Mouahahah mon but ultime va enfin se réaliser! Tenez vous ou ce sera votre fin! Je vais tous vous bouffer la peau, vous prendre votre boulot et je vais vous...

Oui bon ça va la ferme.


	8. Atteinte à la non innocence

Disclamer : Comme toujours l'univers est à JKR.

Nous remercions maintenant pour les reviews. C'est à dire, Citrouille, Titine, Eleyon, Nilyna, Lapin d'Alice, Ignie et Feufollet! Vraiment ça nous a fait plaisir! On répondra à ceux qui ont un compte si on a le temps. Vous comprenez on a un emploie du temps très chargé, nous avons beaucoup d'amis...

Juste, Nilyna : On a pas vraiment beaucoup compris l'histoire des boules... O_o

Maya : Moi j'ai ma petite idée. Héhé.

La ferme!

Lapin d'Alice : Poirette, nous aussi nous espérons le revoir. Il nous doit du fric! Enfin il ne le sait pas encore mais il nous en doit.

Voili voilou! Bonne lecture! Tinette on t'aime ne change pas. Citrouille, nous sommes toujours fan de toi. u_u

* * *

Précédemment dans Le Monopoly Où Tu Crèves...

*Pas la peine de prendre cette voix sensuelle, Maya, on sait que c'est toi.*

M'en fous! Tu m'as piqué mon boulot et je vais bientôt me retrouver à parler le langage des moufles alors laisse moi récapituler les épisodes précédents! è_é

Donc je disais. Avant de me faire sauvagement agresser par un fou furieux souffrant d'un déséquilibre mental...

*Le déséquilibré mental t'emmerde.*

... Tu parles au mur? C'est vrai qu'avant tu parlais dans le vide. Il y a du progrès.

Donc je disais. Dans l' épisode précédent...

Des disputes!

"TU SAIS QUOI? VA MOUCHER TA MERE! Je ne frapperais pas! J'me casse!"

De mystérieuses créatures...

"Les Zirbes! Ils tournent autour de toi! Ce sont des ombres qui sont là pour nous bouffer! TOUS!"

Et... UNE SEQUENCE EMOTIONNELLE!

"Rikicouille dit que Sponk s'est fait renverser par un wagon. "

Nos deux héroïnes vont elles réussir à se dépêtrer de cette mouise? Leur amitié survivra t'elle à cette périlleuse aventure? Sponk va t'il s'en sortir? C'est tout de suite, dans le nouvel épisode de...

HOUMPF! Chumphf humpf houmpf! è_é

*Bon maintenant qu'elle est calme on va pouvoir travailler tranquille.*

xxxxxxx

*Je vous présente la situation. Nous avons un pingouin inconscient, sa propriétaire hurle, et Zod'a est en train d'enguirlander Rikicouille.

Quand je dis enguirlander je pense notamment à son synonyme, gronder.

Puisque Maya n'était pas capable de parler convenablement, c'est moi qui me chargerais de vous inculquer un minimum de vocabulaire.*

HOUMPFH! è_é

- Un wagon? répéta Zod'a qui voyait rouge. Sponk devait rester à son poste pour la diversion! Vous n'avez pas suivi le plan!

- Coin coin.

- Ça ne sert à rien de défendre Sponk, vous n'avez aucune excuse! Beugla Zod'a. Quelle idée aussi de prendre les wagons. C'est vraiment pas sécurisé de nos jours. Vous savez avec les vigipirates il faut se méfier. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un acte de terrorisme. C'est pour ça que. Voilà. Je dirais que nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part. Mieux vaut rester chez soi.

*Elle est en train de nous parler d'accident ferroviaire alors que nous sommes en situation de crise. C'est un bon point puisqu'elle arrive à garder son calme, cependant elle devrait vérifier ses priorités.

…

C'est moi où je commence à raconter n'importe quoi comme Maya?

Zod'a se pencha sur Rikicouille, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.*

- Il faut savoir aussi qu'on ne traverse pas tant que le feu n'est pas rouge. Et on donne la main aussi. Est ce que vous l'avez fait? demanda t'elle d'un air sévère.

- Coin... Coin? Répondit le canard avec hésitation.

*Pour comprendre un canard il faut se fier à sa tonalité. C'est souvent ça chez les chiens, plus ça aboie et plus la situation est dangereuse. Enfin, maintenant nous allons nous concentrer sur Eve avant que je finisse par réellement croire que Maya a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

La jeune sorcière était penchée vers Sponk et était en train de vérifier s'il respirait encore. Un faible râle s'échappait de son bec mais il fallait se concentrer pour s'en apercevoir. Et chacun sait que Truite sauteuse n'est pas réputée pour sa concentration.*

-BORDEL MAIS QUI VOUS A EDUQUÉ!" entendit on brailler Zod'a qui s'acharnait sur son canard en le tenant par la gorge tel Homer Simpson.

- Fermez la! Ordonna Eve.

*Malgrès sa voix brisée et ses yeux larmoyants Zod'a cessa son cinéma et afficha une moue innocente.

C'était sans compter les cancannements hystériques du canard qu'elle tenait par la peau du cou. Enfin par les plumes.*

HOUMPF! ...

...

NYYYYUMPF... Nyyyyyyumpf... NYAH!

AHAH! Tu croyais tout de même pas que t'allais réussir à me tenir tout le long! Saleté! Vaurien! Goujat! Je vais t'éviscérer les tripes, te transpercer par les oreilles avec un pieu et t'accrocher à un mur, je vais te dépecer avec une pince à épiler, te prendre par les artères et te bouffer le ...

*Comment t'as fais pour...?*

... Bah t'avais oublié de me ligoter. Alors évidemment j'ai pu enlever le torchon avec les mains.

*... Mais non! C'est impossible! Je suis sûr de t'avoir ligoté partout! J'ai bien vérifier les cordes!*

Ah ça... C'est parce que les auteures te trouvaient chiant. Du coup elles ont envoyé Roger le correcteur pour supprimer les lignes où tu m'attachais. Pour ça qu'on ne lit rien sur le sujet dans le chapitre précédent.

*...*

Héhé. C'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es qu'un débutant. Tu sais la vie n'est pas facile, on ne se voit pas toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur. Mais il faut persévérer dans la vie. Et c'est dans ces cas là qu'on doit se dire : Qu'aurait fait Harry à ma place?

*...*

C'est vrai! Est ce que Harry s'est laissé abattre à la mort de ses parents? Est ce qu'il a perdu espoir quand les Dursley l'enfermaient dans son placard? NON! Harry est resté optimiste! Toujours!  
Il a copiné avec Betty l'araignée sa colocataire de placard! Il s'est lié avec un bouseux et une miss je sais tout!

Est ce qu'il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours lorsque le ministère le discréditait auprès de la population sorcière? NON! Il a fondé un groupe terroriste en toute illégalité dans la salle sur demande! Il a réussi à traîner le lourd fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules!

Malgrès toute sa souffrance et les ignobles choses qu'on lui a fait subir il a su faire face au seigneur des ténèbres, et rendre le monde meilleur! Et je dis Bravo, oui Bravo, car peu de gens aurait été capable d'accomplir avec brio tout ce que ce jeune sorcier à pu entreprendre!

Tous les jours je lisais les journaux en espérant en apprendre plus sur lui! Je découpais les photos de lui et les accrochais au dessus de mon lit! Je le suivais discrètement partout où il allait! C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que j'ai appris sa relation plus qu'ambigüe avec un elfe de maison. Si si je vous jure. Je ne voyais pas très bien d'où j'étais mais le peu que j'apercevais en disait long!

Maintenant je peux vous affirmer que les elfes de maison sont des maso et que Harry est un sadique. Mais mon opinion sur lui ne changera jamais.

Il ne s'est pas laissé faire par l'oppression! Il s'est battu! Battu pour sa survie et l'intégrité des gens comme nous!

IL S'EST BATTU! Tu ne dois pas décevoir Harry, Fred! Il compte sur nous! C'est un exemple pour...

*...*

Quoi?

*Tu es en train de m'encourager à te piquer ton poste.*

Ah. Ahah. Ah oui merde.

*N'empêche que t'as mis du temps à comprendre que tu pouvais enlever ton bâillon par toi même.*

Espèce de... Je vais me venger! Tu vas te... O_o

*Quoi?*

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les lecteurs arrivent avec des haches à la main?

*Je ne sais pas... Juste, recule. Tout doucement.*

AAAAH!

*Quoi quoi qu'est ce qui se passe? Ils attaquent par derrière? Oh les scélérats ils paieront cet affront! Croyez moi que l'administration va en entendre parler de cette histoire! Cette mascarade ne peut que...*

Non je viens de comprendre que c'est parce qu'on devrait reprendre l'histoire, panique pas... Calmez vous on avait mis sur pause alors rangez vos haches.

*Pas obligée d'hurler comme ça alors.*

Bref. Reprenons.

Eve approcha lentement son visage de Sponk. Puis...

...

PARDON? O_O

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Ne fais pas ça! Les relations entre humains et pingouins sont interdites! Enfin elles sont déconseillées ... Ahah, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'aller me renseigner la dessus sur google et je peux vous dire qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de chose. Cependant je viens de tomber sur un article très intéressant:

Mon rêve se passe dans le Far West. Je suis chargé de recruter un cow-boy pour protéger une femme accusée à tort d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec son pingouin. ...

C'était un extrait de cet article. Et c'est là que je me permets de dire: En quoi ces relations peuvent-elles être un crime? C'est vrai elles élargissent notre culture. Et pas que notre culture d'ailleurs.

*...*

... Euh je reprends l'histoire.

- Eve...

- Quoi? lâcha Truite sauteuse, agacée d'être interrompue.

On veut juste t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

- Il... Il faut lui déboutonner son pantalon, souffla Zod'a en se remémorant sa formation de secourisme en colonie de vacance.

Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est ce qu'on appelle un viol! Il est inconscient en plus! Ne lui prenez pas son innocence! Enfin ce qui lui reste. Ne faites pas ça. Vous y pensez à sa vertus?

De nos jours qu'on soit pingouin ou mamie ça n'a plus d'importance. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité! Ah je ne veux pas regarder ça... Fred remplace moi.

*C'est vrai je peux?*

Oui avant que je ne change d'avis.

*Eve fixa le bouton du pantalon de Sponk. Il...*

Si si, il arrive que des pingouins mettent des pantalons. Enfin seulement Sponk en fonction des évènements. Là, comme c'est un cambriolage, il n'a pas voulut venir n'importe comment et s'est habillé à l'occasion. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que les elfes qui peuvent évoluer et porter des vêtements. En contradiction totale avec eux, de plus en plus d'êtres humains ont des tendances exhibitionnistes.

D'ailleurs une fois - Sans faire exprès bien entendu - je suis tombée sur Severus Rogue en pleine séance de bronzage. Bah oui évidemment en période de vacances scolaires les professeurs ne passent pas leurs temps à croupir dans un château moisi. Et donc pour résumé, qui dit séance de bronzage dit...

*... Tais toi s'il te plaît, tais toi...*

Mais non! Enfin... Oui si tu as raison. u_u

Prenons un autre exemple plutôt. Le Kilomètre à poil. Ou la macarena c'est pareil. Un rituel tout à fait pour les jeunes qui a été inventé pour se promener les fesses à l'air en toute sérénité. Et bien je peux vous dire qu'en mouvement, ce n'est pas très glorieux, on a les bourses qui se balancent ou les seins qui rebondissent, au choix.

Et je ne dis pas ça en toute connaissance de cause, non non non! Car...

*Eve approcha doucement sa main du bouton pour le retirer.*

AAAARGH! CODE ROUGE! CODE ROUGE!

Fred censure moi ça! Fred? Fred! è_é

*Faut que j'aille aux toilettes...*

Ah. Ahah. C'est souvent ça quand on est angoissé.

... N'empêche que Sponk a la classe avec ce froc. Il est noir, bien lisse... Comment ça on s'en fout. C'est rare de nos jours les mâles qui savent repasser! Oui je pense que c'est lui qui s'occupe du linge, Eve ayant certainement autre chose à foutre que le ménage.

De toute façon elle ne sait pas le faire. Elle a plus la tête de quelqu'un qui se sert d'un fer à repasser pour tabasser les autres avec que pour repasser des chemises. Je crois que ses parents ont oublié cette partie de son éducation à faire.

- Laisse moi faire si tu veux. proposa Zod'a avec un ton compatissant.

- Je suis sa mère, c'est mon rôle!

Raison de plus pour ne pas faire ce que vous allez lui faire! C'est dégueulasse, c'est incestueux! Et puis je ne vois pas comment... Attends, si tu es sa mère, c'est que tu as eu une relation avec un... O_o

*Mais quelle triple idiote.*

Quoi? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte! Elle va le violer! IL FAUT REAGIR! Han!

Ça y est elle lui a retiré le bouton.

Oui mes chers lecteurs je suis autant écœurée que vous.

*... Ça fait partie des premiers secours. Eve va lui faire un massage cardiaque.*

... Ah.

*T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé.*

Tais toi je bosse. è_é

Donc. Eve fit ce qu'elle avait appris avec sa mère étant jeune, elle commença par faire cinq insufflations au pingouin, avant de mettre ses main sur le... ventre ou torse... Enfin l'endroit qu'il faut pour un être humain et commença le massage.

*C'est à dire trente compressions.*

Mais on s'en fout!

*Bien sur que non c'est l'aspect technique du travail! Il faut faire comprendre aux lecteurs que nous savons de quoi nous parlons!*

... Mouais.

En attendant elle n'a pas l'air gênée de faire du bouche à bouche à un pingouin. C'est suspect.

...

Ça prend du temps quand même. Qui a un jeu de carte le temps qu'elle termine? Un cluedo? Mais vous venez les mains vides ou quoi? è_é

Eve réitéra ses gestes plusieurs fois tandis que Zod'a avait sorti la baguette qu'elle avait volée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'amusait à changer les formes de ses pieds tout en rigolant. On voit qu'elle se sent concernée par la scène.

... Minutes. Elles sont pas censées se servir d'un défibrillateur dans un cas comme celui là?

*Ahah! Et tu les vois appeler les secours pour demander un défibrillateur pour pingouin toi? "Allo madame, je m'appelle Zod'a et je suis actuellement en train de cambrioler la banque de Gringotts avec ma compagnote Eve. Son pingouin ici présent vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque après s'être fait écraser par un wagon. Eve est en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque, et nous aurions besoin d'un défibrillateur!"*

... Fred c'est pas le moment de faire le clown! è_é

Je ne dis pas qu'elle devrait appeler les secours mais elles pourraient se servir de leurs baguettes, il y a des sorts de réanimation exprès pour ça!

Surtout que Zod'a les connait pour en avoir été plusieurs fois la victime.

- Tu. Pourrais. M'aider, Grogna Eve, le souffle court.

Zod'a ouvrit les yeux, comme prise d'une illumination.

C'est le cas de le dire, cette fille est complétement illuminée. u_u

Enfin les lueurs d'intelligence ça ne doit pas lui arriver tous les jours... Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait enfin comprit qu'elle peut utiliser sa baguette?

D'ailleurs chose étrange les auteures n'ont pas encore abordé les sorts de traçage sur les mineurs. Encore que Eve est majeure. Mais en ce qui concerne l'autre... Ça doit être à cause de ça que les aurors finissent toujours par les retrouver. Quoique ça fonctionne le traçage même si ce n'est pas leur baguette? On ne sait jamais. Vaut mieux être prudents avec ça.

Ce qui me fait dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de leur dire de se conduire en sorcière.

Ah! Zod'a vient de se lever et de... Sortir sa baguette. u_u

A croire qu'elle fait toujours le contraire de ce qu'on lui dit.

Medusa s'approcha de sa compagnote et lui tendit sa baguette.

- Tiens moi ça, dit-elle, un air déterminé imprimé sen grosse lettre sur son visage.

Eve saisit la baguette et s'écarta de sa compagnote et de son pingouin.

Bon je retire ce que j'ai dis, elles sont connes et Zod'a ne va pas jeter de sort.

- TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI! Hurla t'elle comme un diable en foutant une gifle monumentale à Sponk qui alla rencontrer le mur.

O_O

*... c'est du direct.*

Encore plus violent que le catch a la télé. u_u

Eve sursauta ne s'y attendant pas et se releva brusquement, prête à en foutre une à Zod'a pour avoir tenté d'achever Sponk.  
Mais Medusa était déjà sur Sponk pour recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Elle leva encore une fois sa main...

...

o_O

Mais Sponk bondit sur ses deux pattes - Ou palmes - et fixa Zod'a, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas regretter de l'avoir sauvé.

Il avança doucement et poussa un bruit menaçant. Comme seul un pingouin croisé avec autre chose saurait le faire.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! couina Zod'a en courant se cacher derrière Eve.

Je vous jure qu'elle a couiné. Et d'ailleurs quand on voit la tête de Sponk on se dit qu'elle a raison. À côté le clown de McDonald c'est un saint.

... Quoi? C'est vrai avec sa perruque et sa salopette jaune il m'a toujours fait flipper. Ce n'est pas bon pour le lifting de ma barbe d'ailleurs. Quand je le vois mes poils se hérissent et ça fait des frisotis.

*On s'en fout.*

Non on ne s'en fout pas! è_é

- Abrutie! C'est ta faute aussi! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas la brutalité! la sermonna Eve en prenant Sponk dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin de réconfort.

Euh... tu le connais ton soi-disant fils ou quoi? Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui est le fondateur même de la brutalité.

Sponk tourna ses yeux vers Zod'a, victorieux. Mais la petite sorcière était rancunière et s'empressa d'aller chercher son canard.

- RIKICOUILLE, ATTAQUE! hulula t'elle rageusement.

Euh oui les auteurs ont bien mis hulula. Vous avez déjà vu un humain hululer vous? Pas moi. Et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est une faute très grave dans la narration puisqu'on hulule encore moins des ordres. Bref.

Sponk regarda le canard, puis regarda la porte en le snobant royalement. Tout à coup, il ouvrit grand ses yeux, se détacha d'Eve et parti si vite que personne ne pu le voir.

Et ben. Ça se voit que quelques minutes auparavant il était au bord de la mort.

Il régna dans la pièce un instant de flottement, puis Eve se leva suivie de Zod'a comme si cette scène était habituelle.

- Bon on peut sor... commença Zod'a avant de se faire couper par un bruit assourdissant de métaux.

Elles se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout un tas d'objets à formes étranges se trouvaient à leurs pieds.

- TOUS A TERRE! hurla Zod'a en se jetant sur le sol, couvrant sa tête de ses deux mains.

Eve resta debout à contempler sa compagnote s'aplatir sur le sol avec un air perplexe. Zod'a avait fermé les yeux et faisait la grimace, croyant qu'un tremblement de terre était en train de se passer.

D'ailleurs en général on se cache sous une table, on ne s'écrase pas comme une mouche par terre. Mais bon, faut l'excuser, il n'y a pas de table.

- C'est fini? chuchota Zod'a au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Oui. Répondit Eve en chuchotant également. Rikicouille faisait du grabuge.

- Non, il est partie après ton pingouin.

- ...

- ...

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir?

- Pas spécialement non. Répondit Eve.

- Ah.

Zod'a se releva et épousseta son nouveau pantalon avant d'avancer vers la porte. Derrière elle, Eve affichait un visage triste.

- On ne devrait pas se laisser faire... Marmonna t'elle finalement.

- Hein?

- Oui ! Sponk a failli mourir ! Nous ne devons pas laisser passer cet affront ! è_é

Truite sauteuse se plaça devant Zod'a et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, rivant ses yeux aux siens.

Ah merde, bientôt je vais devoir narrer du Rocky.

*Quel rapport?*

Aucun, je voulais juste parler de Rocky. C'est l'atmosphère du moment qui me fait penser à. Voilà.

Tu comprends, Rocky était un boxeur qui s'est vu offrir la chance de se battre contre le champion du monde de boxe. Et il a réussi! Il a vaincu! En fait on peut dire qu'Harry et Rocky ont beaucoup en commun.

*Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.*

C'est parce que y'en a pas.

- C'est fini la rigolade! Gronda Eve en secouant Zod'a. A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous battre!

Eve se mit en position de César se sentant forte et croyant qu'elle venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de sa vie.

- Pour prendre la fuite? Demanda Zod'a de sa petite voix aigüe.

Eve mangea mentalement son chapeau devant la bêtise de sa compagnote.

- Mais non! Pour venger Sponk! Nous allons traquer ce wagon et lui faire regretter d'avoir brutalisé mon pingouin!

...

*...*

Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur la situation Fred.

- Ah bah oui, évidemment, fit Zod'a l'air de quelqu'un qui ne trouvait pas ça évident du tout.

- Oui! A partir de maintenant ce sera notre nouvelle mission!

Quoi? Mais... Et le cambriolage? Je devais narrer du cambriolage moi! è_é

Je ne suis pas d'accord sur la tournure des évènements!

- Et pour cela j'ai préparé une liste, poursuivit Eve en sortant un papier de sa poche.

*Et c'est là qu'on se demande quand est ce qu'elle a eu le temps de la faire.*

... c'est vrai que niveau cohérence de l'histoire on repassera. u_u

- Couteau? Lança Eve.

- Tu as!

Non elle a pas. Je vous rappelle que Zod'a a oublié le sac.

*Oui mais Eve a Tout un tas de munition dans sa poche.*

Comment tu sais ça toi? Et Zod'a non plus ne devrait pas être au courant! Mais qui est le narrateur de cette fanfiction à la fin! MOI! Arrêtez de me piquer mon job! è_é

- Cordes?

- Tu as!

- Pieux?

- J'ai!

- Slip magique?

- Tu as!

- Clé?

- J'ai!

- Sauce tomate?

- ... Euh non ça j'ai pas.

- ... Dentifrice?

- Non plus.

- Bon bah... Du beurre?

- Pas que je sache.

- SACREMOUCHE! MAIS TU SERS VRAIMENT A RIEN!" s'énerva Eve en roulant sa liste en boule avant de l'envoyer sur Zod'a qui s'enfuie en courant dans le couloir.

Euh non sur le coup Eve, je crois que c'est toi qui t'es gourée avec ta liste de course. Mais bon le temps que tu comprennes. u_u

Eve sembla regretter ses paroles en constatant que sa compagnote l'avait laissé tomber. Ainsi que son pingouin. Sans parler de son éléphant qui n'avait pas voulu prendre part à la mission. Et de toute façon un éléphant dans une banque c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret. ... Un dragon non plus d'ailleurs.

Bref. Eve était désormais seule au monde. S'apercevant de ce détail elle se mit à trembler et à jeter des regards paranoïaques autour d'elle.

Et c'est reparti. Quel suspens. Alors qu'on sait tous que dans dix secondes elle va courir rejoindre Zod'a.

...

Ahah! Qu'est ce que je disais.

Seulement, ce que nos deux sorcières ignoraient c'était que la créature responsable du "séisme" venait de sortir de derrière une étagère et qu'elle les suivait.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce que c'est pour la bonne raison que les auteures ne veulent pas me le dire. Elles veulent faire planer un suspens qui va surement servir à rien au bout du compte.

Bon on se réinteressera à Frankenstein plus tard, retournons chez nos deux olibrius.

Le couloir - Et oui encore un - dans lequel elles se trouvaient depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes était sombre et lugubre comme pour rappeler aux personnes indésirable un moment sinistre de leur vie.

*Et il semblait s'enfoncer dans des profondeurs obscures et glauques, tel un passage vers l'enfer...*

AH! T'as fini avec tes comparaisons florales!

*Foireuses, on dit foireuses.*

M'en fous! è_é  
Tu vois bien que le couloir est éclairé par des torches, alors pour l'obscurité tu repasseras!

*...*

Bref. Au moindre bruit, elles se retournaient en sursaut pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un monstre derrière elles qui les observait. Puis elles reprenaient leur chemin en se disant que ce n'était que leur imagination. Alors que voilà, pas du tout.

Frankenstein guettait dans l'ombre...

Et seul Rikicouille sentait qu'il y avait vraiment une chose qui les suivait. Il jetait couramment des regards par dessus son... épaule et remarquait au loin une ombre qui avançait dans leur direction. Mais à chaque fois qu'Eve ou Zod'a se retournait, il avait remarqué que cette ombre disparaissait.

Oui je suis bien en train de décrire les pensées d'un canard. Ça me fait autant bizarre qu'à vous.

- Sans les défauts nous ne saurions pas que les qualités existent, déclara Zod'a au bout d'un long moment de silence.

*Maya...*

Quoi? Tu vois pas que ça tourne?

*J'ai peur...*

T'inquiètes, nous ne sommes que les narrateurs, personne ne viendra te bouffer ton joli petit cul.

*O_o*

Quoi?

*T'as dis que j'avais un jolie postérieur.*

Oui c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose appréciable chez toi.

*Et tu ne t'en caches même pas en plus.*

Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Bon dégage, tu gâches la scène là.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? demanda Eve.

- Je ne te le disais pas à toi.

- ...

- ...

- À qui?

Zod'a tourna vivement sa tête vers Eve.

- Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur le concierge?

O_O

- Euh...

L'image d'Argus Rusard se baladant à poil dans Poudlard accompagnée de sa chatte s'interposa brutalement à l'esprit d'Eve. Une mine dégoutée apparu sur son visage.

- Bien sur que non ! ... Pourquoi, tu... ?

- Non.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu me poses la question! s'énerva Eve.

- Je viens d'apprendre pourquoi les arbres sont sur Terre, répondit seulement Zod'a.

Ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec la question mais tant pis. Vous savez elles comptent parler de tout et de rien pendant encore longtemps. Je le sais j'ai réussi à chopper une page de script tout à l'heure et il n'y avait que ça. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il allait avoir un mort dans le prochain chapitre. Mais qui? Je vous le demande.

- Ah... Euh... Ouais. dit Eve, se demandant sérieusement si sa compagnote allait bien.

C'est vrai qu'elle fait flipper là.

- Les manchots sont des animaux qui n'ont pas la vie facile, surtout qu'ils vivent dans le froid, recommença Zod'a, les yeux brillant, comme si elle cherchait à contenir des larmes.

Je ne la savais pas si touchée par les conditions de vie des animaux. Ça me touche quand même, moi qui la pensais insensible.

- Certainement oui.

Eve la regarda avec méfiance.

- Toujours est-il que je crois que c'est de notre faute si les papillons ne sont pas encore commercialisés. reprit-elle, cette fois avec des tremolos dans la voix.

En même temps ils servent à rien.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me chies? demanda Eve, décontenancée.

- Sans compter qu'ils ne rapporteraient pas grand chose.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Zod'a. Ca y est je commence à comprendre.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre! è_é

Medusa laissa glisser un œil par dessus son épaule tout comme Rikicouille le faisait depuis un moment. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle avait remarqué les petits mouvements de Rikicouille qui avançait devant elles et avait fait la même chose pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
En fait elle sortait ses phrases juste pour briser le silence et tentait de s'autopersuader que tout allait bien.  
Elle se pencha vers Eve non sans garder un œil derrière.

- Il nous suit. Il est là.. chuchota t'elle alors que les deux sorcières s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les galeries souterraines.

- Quoi? C'est encore un de tes trucs? demanda Eve qui commençait sérieusement à péter les plombs.

Pour une fois qu'il y a vraiment une chose qui les suit en plus.

- Je te jure que... DU SEL! Passe moi du sel! Se mit soudainement à paniquer Zod'a.

- Pourquoi, t'es diabétique? u_u

Alors primo, quand on est diabétique, c'est du sucre pas du sel. Secundo, t'as déjà vu un diabétique avec trop ou pas assez de sel dans le sang toi? Pas moi.

Ensuite si vous avez des témoignages qui prouvent le contraire...

- Mais non c'est pour éloigner les mauvais esprits !

Ahah. En voilà une qui a trop regardé Supernatural.

*Ça n'existe pas à cette époque.*

De toute façon ça ne change rien le sel c'est un truc de grand mère.

- Essaye la carotte plutôt, conseilla Eve d'un ton docte. Personne n'aime ça et puis ça rend aimable. D'ailleurs le jus de carotte est réputé pour...

Eve fut coupée par un bruit assourdissant. Le bruit se rapprochait d'elles à une vitesse alarmante. Nos deux compagnotes s'écartèrent et semblèrent enfin remarquer les rails qui serpentait le long du sol. Ou du vide ça dépend. La connexion entre leurs synapses ne fut pas longue, alors que les lumières d'un phare les aveuglait temporairement.

- C'EST LUI! Brailla Eve en sautillant sur place, pointant son doigt sur le wagon qui arrivait à toute vitesse. IL EST LÀ! ENFIN! JE TIENS MA VENGEANCE!

- ON VA TOUS MOURIR! Sanglota Zod'a en serrant Rikicouille dans ses bras, les joues brouillées de larmes.

- NON! ON VA LE PRENDRE EN MARCHE ET TOUS LES EGORGER! Poursuivit Eve une lueur démente dans les yeux. ILS VONT PAYER! TOUS! ILS VONT...

On voit de qui le pingouin tient. ... Oh mon dieu. Ça ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons.

Eve se stoppa d'un coup. Elle semblait enfin comprendre qu'un wagon à une vitesse de 240 km/h était en train de leur foncer dessus et qu'il serait difficile de le prendre en marche sang que leurs tripes n'aillent dirent coucou aux rails.

- On va l'avoir... On va l'avoir... On va l'avoir oui... Je vais venger Sponky...

- On ne va pas l'avoooooiiiir... Bouhouhouhou... On va tous mouriiiiir... Chihihihiiiii...

Et dire qu'elles sont censé être pareil. Je comprends pourquoi elles sont deux maintenant. Il en faut une pour rattraper la connerie de l'autre. Ou pour l'empirer.

- ON VA L'AVOIR JE TE DIS!

Eve ferma les yeux dans un effort de concentration digne de Jimmy Neutron. On voyait de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles alors que Rikicouille se battait pour sa survie entre les bras de Zod'a. Et puis la lumière fut.

- Je sais! S'écria Eve. C'est comme les problèmes de baignoires en primaire ! è_é

Pas le moment de parler de baignoire, c'est une situation critique!

- Mettons que nous ayons un train lancé à plus de... Disons 230 kilomètres à l'heure, à une distance de près d'un kilomètre de la gare, contenant trois passagers, dont un obèse de 157 kilos victime de dépangeaison aux pieds. Il n'y a pas de vent et les rails sont en parfait état, la température est de 12 degrés et le taux d'alcoolémie du conducteur ne dépasse pas les 3 degrés autorisés par la justice magique. Si on considère le fait que ce train se rapproche de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je parle et la tension artérielle dans les jambes de Zod'a, et que je multiplie le poids du wagon par la distance au kilomètre carré, que je retiens sept et que je pose huit...

... Ça se calcule ce truc? O_o

*Aucune idée*

- ... Ah non, j'suis conne! Je multiplie d'abord le quotient intellectuel du conducteur avec la vitesse du wagon, tout cela en prenant en compte la probabilité qu'un écureuil soit écrasé sur les rails, et que je divise le tout par... Noooon! Je n'y arriverais jamais!

ET TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE PRETE MA CALCULETTE TANT QU'ON Y EST, CONNASSE? è_é

Il se rapproche! ... Merde il se rapproche. C'est bon l'histoire se termine ici.

Mourir écrasé par un wagon. Quel fin lamentable.

*C'est toujours mieux que se suicider tout ça parce qu'on a une barbe.*

Ferme là! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré!

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Maya : Question...

Nous : Quoi?

Maya : Qui va mourir au prochain chapitre?

Nous : Tu verras. Par contre. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec une poupée vaudou de Fred dans les mains?

Fred : Quoi?

Maya : Mais rien! è_é


	9. Le petit bonhomme en mousse

Disclamer : Tout à JKR sauf nos personnnages.

Déjà on s'excuse pour notre mois de retard. Mais quand on arrive pas à avoir l'inspiration bah c'est pas facile. On avait déjà écrit une bonne partie qui nous avait bloquée alors on a du tout effacer pour refaire !

Un certain passage d'un certain moment va rappeler des trucs à certaines personnes qui ont vu ou lu une certaine BD.

Et ensuite merci à ceux qui nous ont reviewé ! Mais on ne va pas s'éterniser cette fois et vous laisser lire. Nous prévenons juste que comme toujours, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Maya : Et je ne suis toujours pas payée ! è_é

La ferme !

Bonne lecture ! Titine on t'aime.

* * *

...

...

*T'as le script avec toi?*

Pourquoi, tu veux te torcher avec ?

*... c'était juste pour vérifier.*

C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi !

...

Voilà voilà.

*Quoi?*

Rien. C'était pour entamer une conversation.

*Ah d'accord.*

...

*C'est bizarre que tu sois à l'heure pour une fois.*

Je trouve aussi. C'est le cycle de la lune qui fait que. Voilà. Et d'ailleurs vu l'ambiance je ne risque plus de rééditer l'exploit. Pas que je m'emmerde mais pourquoi on ne tourne pas?

*Je ne sais pas. Y a Roger qui te fait signe depuis tout à l'heure.*

Ah? Tu crois qu'il essaye de me draguer ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, parfois je m'aime tellement que j'ai envie de me faire un câlin à moi même. Ou alors c'est toi qu'il drague. ...

*... Je ne sais pas... On dirait qu'il...*

Il imite une moulinette.

*Pourquoi il fait ça?*

J'en sais rien moi! Il veut peut-être nous faire passer un message.

*Il veut du café moulu?*

...

*Quoi?*

Rien je me disais juste que Eve et Zod'a devaient avoir une forte influence sur toi. u_u

*Je... Je ne me laisserais pas atteindre par une petite paltoquet comme toi. è_é*

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de toute façon alors je ne me sens pas insulter.

'CA TOURNE PUTAIN!'

...

Il a pris de l'assurance notre Roger ces derniers temps. O_o C'est la première fois que je l'entend hurler comme ça.

*Il vient de dire que ça tourne.*

Je sais je n'ai pu que entendre avec sa grande gu...

*Ça veut dire que ça tourne! è_é*

Ah fiente!

...

Sous le coup du stress Eve s'aplatit brusquement sur les rails tandis que Zod'a paniquait.

Bah oui elle a trop fait fonctionner son cerveau, forcément après ça entraîne des désagréments.

Vous savez, une fois j'ai vu quelqu'un sauter sous un train. Et ce jour là, je me suis dis que c'est dingue toutes ces possibilités que l'on a dans la vie pour mettre fin à nos jours. Les gens n'en parlent pas mais je pense que nous devrions tous faire part de nos expérience de la vie. Et je me dis que. Voilà. Il y a beaucoup trop de tabou. Et ce, depuis des siècles et des siècles. Comment pouvons nous admettre, dès lors que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, et qu'il y est, ce qu'il y est ? Je vois d'ici vos expressions septiques quant à ma théorie mais il faut savoir ouvrir son esprit à tout ce qui est possible d'étudier. Moi par exemple on me demande tous les jours, mais comment fais tu ? C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis qu'il y a encore des personnes qui sont prêtes à apprendre ce qu'elles ne savent pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles admettent encore que plusieurs possibilités non découvertes s'offrent à nous. Et j'en reviens à ce que je disais au début, nous n'avons pas encore tout découvert des différentes façon pour mettre fin à nos vies.

*Maya ça va ? O_o*

... Et je compte prendre comme cobaye, aujourd'hui devant vous, notre cher Fred qui s'en porte galant. Fred, place à ton imagination !

* T'es complètement jetée ma parole ! Je refuse !*

Encore un exemple de personnes qui ne sont pas ouvertes d'esprit.

- Mais tu fais quoi ? Brailla Zod'a en se mettant à courir dans le sens opposé au wagon.

A ta place je ne le ferais pas. Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu cours tu aurais plus de chance de survie en t'aplatissant contre un mur. Et si tu te fais écraser tu n'iras pas dans un caisson de stase comme dans Wanted. Non ce sera dans un cercueil.

- J'établis une nouvelle stratégie ! Répondit Eve qui plissait les yeux de concentration.

Qui consiste à...? Te faire écraser lamentablement? Le wagon n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je préférais quand elle calculait le moment du choc, au moins elle parvenait à un résultat. A un résultat faux mais à un résultat quand même.

D'ailleurs je tiens à vous faire part d'un injustice.

*Encore...*

Ta gueule, je parle. Donc je disais, cette injustice... Ah oui. C'est comme pour les contrôles de maths. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué, que même si vous mettez un résultat, s'il est faux, on vous met pas les points. Et je ne comprends pas. Je me souviens de ma prof qui me disait « Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait cet exercice ? » Je lui répondais parce que je ne connaissais pas la réponse et elle me disais que j'aurais du essayer et mettre un résultat. A quoi ça sert si on n'a pas les points ? è_é C'est une perte de temps ! Vous croyez vraiment que de connaitre les fonction exponentielles allaient m'aider à faire mes courses ? En quoi savoir l'air d'une section va m'aider à couper mes cornichons ? Au Canada c'est pas pareil au moins. On apprend à disséquer des caribous et je pense que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait servir. Contrairement à...

*Contente toi de narrer on s'en fout de tes problèmes.*

T'es jaloux parce que je fais quelque chose de constructif.

- Eve !

Oh mon dieu il arrive et elle ne se relève même pas en plus! Je sens que la fic va se terminer ici!

...

Mais faites quelque chose ! Eve ! Relève toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisse tomber ! Pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Pas après avoir passé le tiers de ta vie à l'école ! Eve !

- Je fais la morte.

Oui et bientôt ça ne sera plus un fait.

Zod'a mit quelques secondes à ingurgiter l'infos, puis un sourire fit apparition sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de sa compagnote en sautillant.

- Bon bah je fais le docteur moi !

...

Mon dieu mais qu'elles sont cons. Même préparée psychologiquement je ne suis toujours pas habituée à leurs conneries.

N'empêche que sa phrase peut prêter à confusion. Vous savez... Jouer au docteur... Roh mais qui n'a jamais joué au docteur avec son cousin ?

*...*

Quoi ?

*JE LE SAVAIS ! C'était donc ça les photos dans ton meuble !*

Non lui ce n'était pas mon cousin. C'était mon voisin, un vrai boulet mais un bon...

...

Comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dans mon meuble toi ? è_é

*Euh... Non je ne savais pas... Ce sont les auteurs ! Pas moi !*

Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre !

*Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! *

Tu as reniflé mes culottes ! Tu t'es masturbé sur mes sous vêtements !

*Mais non ! Je te jure que c'est pas moi qui a...*

Snif.. Mon Fred grandit si vite. Snif... Je savais que tu reviendrais dans le droit chemin..

*...*

- Attends je prends ton pouls, dit Zod'a en prenant les poignets de sa compagnote et en souriant comme une débile.

Bougez vous du rail le wagon arrive !

*Le compte à rebours à commencé.*

Oui. Elles ont 24 heures pour sauver le monde. L'humanité est entre leurs mains.

*...*

Ta gueule j'essayais de créer un suspens ! è_é

Tu ne comprends pas Fred ! Elles vont se faire écraser ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Je l'ai lu dans le scénario !

*QUOI?*

Oui ! Eve va se faire écraser la cervelle et Zod'a va se jeter tête la première sur un rail sous le coup de la panique ! Au début je croyais à un poisson d'Avril en Mars mais c'est un fait ! Tout concorde ! Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il se passera si ces deux là viennent à mourir ! è_é

*Euh... Je ne verrais plus ta gueule?*

NON! ...Enfin si ! u_u

MAIS NOUS PERDRONS NOTRE JOB ! è_é

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! M'en fous je vais intervenir dans le récit ! Je vais les sauver ! Je vais sauver mon travail !

*On a pas le droit.*

Bien sûr que si ! è_é

Va chercher les costumes Freddie ! Nous partons en guerre !

...

Enfin tu pars en guerre et moi je narres. u_u

Surtout n'oublie pas d'être crédible !

Allez, on tourne !

Eve et Zod'a jetèrent un coup d'œil au wagon. Celui se rapprochait inexorablement et ne semblait pas avoir ralentit. De toute façon sa vitesse n'était pas réglable. Au fond d'elles, nos deux héroïnes savaient qu'elles n'échapperaient pas à la mort.

- Il va s'arrêter ! Brailla Eve dans une tentative d'auto-persuation. Zo' ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir !

Mais celle ci était déjà en train de courir sur la voix comme une éberluée, abandonnant sa compagnote à son triste sort.

- VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS ! VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS ! Beugla Zod'a. JE SUIS IMMORTELLE !

Bordel si c'est pas Eve, c'est Zod'a qui croit qu'elle est immortelle...

Seul un grand fracas lui répondit.

Bon, je vous décrirais bien l'état des cadavres qui consiste en un tas de trippes et de boyaux répandus sur les rails mais ce n'est pas le moment.

...

Tu fais quoi Fred ? O_o

*Euh... Rien. u_u Rien du tout.*

Bah alors pose gentiment ces tripes où elles étaient.

*... D'accord.*

Je savais que t'avais un grain mais jusqu'à être un psychopathe.

*Mais c'était pas pour moi !*

OH MON DIEU! Tu es un trafiquant d'organes ! Tu vends les organes sur le marché noir ! Je

trouvais que ta tête faisait louche aussi.

*Mais t'as vraiment un problème.*

... J'y crois pas...

Passons plutôt à l'étape suivante. Fred va te déguiser c'est parti !

...

Il faisait blanc. Tout blanc. Eve et Zod'a marchaient et sautillaient sur un pont fait en nuage, la bouche en cul de poule. Soudain, un homme habillé en...

O_O

*Ne fais pas de commentaire c'était le seul déguisement qu'il restait. è_é*

POUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI ! Ahahahahah ! Ah ! Non mais là... Pouahahahahahahaha ! La gueule... Que... Hihihihihi... Tu tires ! Pouihihihihihi !

*COMMENTE ! è_é*

Ahahaha ! Ahah! Aaah... Si on peut même plus rigoler. u_u

Bref, un homme surgit brusquement devant elles.

- Tagazok à vous mes soeurs ! s'exclama t'il. Ici, c'est le voeux de bonne santé et de bonheur !

- Ah ouais... fit Zod'a. Euh...

- Tagazok à toi mon frère, finit Eve. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit?

Le pont s'était mis à bouger et des bulles sortaient du sol pour monter jusqu'au ciel.

... Enfin comme elles se trouvent déjà au ciel je dirais qu'elles montent encore plus haut.

Zod'a était déjà en train de courir après et tentait de sauter dessus pour s'envoler avec elles, mais évidemment, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, la bulle éclatait et elle se prenait le pont en nuage dans la gueule. Puis elle se relevait et repartait fougueusement à l'attaque, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

- Vous êtes au paradis des bretons, répondit l'homme, car vous êtes mortes dans d'atrooooce souffrance !

- Ah bah merde alors !

- Mais je croyais qu'on était au paradis des travelos ! Interrompit Zod'a en fronçant des sourcils, fixant l'homme avec méchanceté.

Fred, car c'était bien lui, arbora une moue gênée en fixant à son tour son déguisement explicite.

*Je ne suis pas gêné !*

Si tu l'es ! Ahahahah ! Travelo Man !

- C'est mon costume de carnaval, expliqua t'il finalement en tirant la tronche.

- Ah.

Quelle excuse de merde. Tu pouvais pas te déguiser en princesse comme tout le monde ? u_u

Zod'a s'approcha alors et tira de son petit poing un pan du costume de Fred.

- Donne le moi ! è_é

- HEIN ?

- Donne le moi où je te mords les couilles, menaça Zod'a avec l'air d'un chien enragé.

C'est qu'elle a les crocs la petite. Eve passa une main dans les cheveux de Zod'a comme on caresse un chien dont on est fier.

- Donne lui ton costume et qu'on en parle plus.

- C'est que... Je suis tout nu dessous...

On ne veut pas les détails ! è_é

- M'EN FICHE ! PASSE MOI CE COSTUME ! EVE ! IL VEUT PAS ME PASSER SON COSTUME !

- Tu veux pas lui passer ton costume ? Répéta Eve, menaçante, en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Le seul effet obtenu fut qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur après s'être tordu l'auriculaire.

Fred se mit à verdir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu peux être impressionné par une tarée qui arrive à se faire mal toute seule.

*Si tu l'avais en face de toi, tu ne dirais pas ça.*

- Mais non ! Enfin, mais si mais... Je n'ai rien d'autre... Je... TENEZ !

*Maya ne regarde pas ! è_é*

Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je tenais à préserver mes yeux des horreurs de la nature. Quoiqu'il faut bien que j'ai les yeux ouverts, je suis narratrice.

- Oh et puis finalement j'en veux pas, gazouilla Zod'a en retournant jouer avec ses bulles.

Fred la regarda, son costume de travelo dans les mains, son caleçon a fleur pour seul vêtement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa tête vira lentement au rouge, et c'est avec une grande lâcheté qu'il...

*Une grande maîtrise de lui même*

... Se retint d'envoyer son poing dire bonjour à Zod'a. u_u

- Vous pourrez goûter au repos éternel ici, marmonna t'il à la place en se tournant vers Eve.

- Non je ne veux pas faire la sieste ! Baragouina Zod'a.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire toute la journée ? interrompit sa compagnote qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer ferme.

- Et bien vous pouvez conduire des voitures de grand luxe et écraser les mamies comme dans GTA.

- Sans rire ?

Oui. Je vois déjà des petits plaisantins qui s'amusent à écrabouiller des vieilles plus loin, là bas. Aucun respect pour le code de la route ces jeunes ! è_é

... J'ai quand même du mal à croire que ce soit un paradis ici... C'est pas censé être calme et reposant ? De toute façon c'est déjà étonnant de savoir qu'Eve et Zod'a soient au paradis.

- Vous pouvez manger des tartines de nutella toute la journée sans jamais avoir de crises de foie, continua Fred.

NUTELLA ! Je veux venir je veux venir ! Preneeeeeeez moooooi!

- Mais c'est du délire !

- Ici, tout le monde a la même taille, il n'y a que des nains.

- Super ! Je vais me faire des amis ! S'extasia Zod'a.

- Ouais bah ce sera sans moi Jardiland, grogna Eve depuis son mètre 67.

C'est vrai que. On a une intruse au pays des nains. Mais que fait la sécurité ? è_é

- On a jamais soif, jamais froid, et il ne pleut jamais.

- Super !

- Et tout vos pêchés sont pardonnés !

Sachant tout ce qu'elles ont fait, y a du avoir du boulot pour pardonner tout ça.

- J'hallucine! Et les vieux là bas ? Questionna Eve en pointant du doigt un vieillard qui se faisait tirer la barbe par un môme de 5 ans.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui donner des coups de pied au tibia avant de lui aplatir la gueule contre le siège d'une balançoire.

Charmant.

- Ah les vieux... Et bien vous pouvez les frapper, ou encore vous essuyer les fesses sur leurs visages.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Zod'a, aux anges.

Oh que c'est chou ! On dirait son premier Noël ! Elle a l'air si heureuse avec son sourire pétillant et les étincelles de joie dans ses yeux !

M'EN FOUS ! è_é

Fred tu étais censé leur accorder des points de vie supplémentaire et les ramener à la vie ! Pas leur faire les portes ouvertes !

Je narre un cambriolage pas La belle vie au Paradis !

- Ils sont là pour ça.

*On peut bien visiter encore un peu.*

Non ! On peut pas ! La visite est terminé ! Terminus tout le monde descend ! è_é

- Je sens qu'on va se plaire ici, commenta Eve d'un air guilleret.

Le petit bonhomme en mousseuh...

Quoi? Personne ne m'écoute. J'ai décidé d'écouter de la musique pour passer le temps en signe de protestation.

Le petit bonhomme en mousseuh! Allez les mains en l'air les gars! Tout le monde dans le rythme!

On bouge les fesses, on bouge les fesses. Ouais! On se met dans l'ambiance! Changement de musique!

Faire une virée à deux! Tous les deux sur le chemiiiiin! Dans ton automobileeeeeuh!

*Tu ne peux pas te contenter de faire ton travail?*

J'ai pas envie de t'écouter raconter tes conneries sur le Paradis. Tiens j'ai manqué quoi?

*Et bien... On les a perdu.*

Ah d'accord pas grand chose donc.

...

QUOI?

*Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça.*

Mais pourquoi? T'étais juste à côté ! T'as pas pu les perdre comme ça ! Si ça continue va falloir les enchaîner à un poteau pour qu'elles restent en place ces deux là! è_é

*Et bien elles sont parties d'un coup sans prévenir en courant.*

Ah. Ma parole mais on ne pourra jamais les tenir. Et puis pourquoi tu leur as donné envie de rester au paradis aussi? T'étais censé tout faire pour qu'elles veuillent revenir en vie pas le contraire.

*Tu crois que...*

Je ne crois rien j'en suis sûre ! Et puis remets ta jupe j'ai honte.

T'aurais pu t'épiler les jambes. De nos jours avec la technologie on a des épilateurs de plus en plus performant. Il y a ceux qui font mal, et ceux fourni avec un gel réfrigérant qui t'anesthésie la peau afin que tu ne ressentes aucune douleur. Et sinon il y a aussi des produits pour ça. Une sorte de pâte à tartiner que tu laisses reposer quelques minutes sur tes jambes. Après quand tu l'enlèves c'est tout lisse !

Et je vais te le dire Fred, c'est tout simplement magique ! It's incredible !

On a pas idée de la difficulté que c'était de se faire le maillot au Moyen Âge. Et je pense d'ailleurs que côté gazon...

*lalalalalalalaaaa... Je n'entends rieeen...*

... Tanpis tu resteras comme ça. Mets ta jupe !

*Elles me l'ont prise !*

Bon bah cherche les.

*Ah non je ne veux pas rester comme ça ! C'est trop embarrassant !*

CHERCHE LES ! è_é

*D'acc... D'accord. M'en fout je vais les chercher en chantant Capitaine Flam pour la peine.*

Ah non pas lui ! Si jamais tu...

- Hé toi ! Héla soudainement Eve en arrivant avec une jupe de travelo dans les mains.

Ohoh, pas bon. Elle a l'air énervée. C'est pas comme Zod'a qui remonte et descend la colline à toute vitesse avec son cadis.

Ah merde un caillou sur la piste d'atterrissage !

Le cadis de Medusa Popomme prit soudainement son envol et celle ci se retrouva à planer dans les

airs, émerveillée.

- REGARDE EVE ! JE VOOOOOOOLE !

Non tu t'écrases. u_u

Eve regarda d'un œil vide le cadis s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd, et fini par détourner le regard.

- File nous ton fric ! Ordonna Eve.

Et voilà ! Jamais content ces gosses ! On a beau leur donner de l'argent de poche ça en veut toujours plus ! Jamais satisfait ! Comme si on pouvait se le permettre avec la crise...

- Pardon ? S'égosilla Fred, pas certain d'avoir compris.

Et ouais mon gars, prépare toi à te faire racketter. Et encore heureusement que tu es à poil. C'est un avantage par le fait qu'elles ne pourront pas te pendre par le col de ta chemise. Ensuite l'inconvénient c'est que le pantalon fait armure si jamais quelqu'un te donne un coup aux parties intimes.

- Oui c'est de l'arnaque ici ! Pour boire un coup il faut payer !

C'est vrai ? Mais quelle horreur ! Ou qu'on soit faut payer de nos jours. Je tiens à vous dire que je vais finir par m'engager dans la piraterie c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je ne sais pas qui exactement s'occupe de la société du paradis mais croyez moi il va m'entendre. Comme si on ne souffrait pas déjà assez dans la vie.

- Bon tu as ? demanda Eve qui perdait patience.

- Et bien non.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Zod'a qui plissait les yeux d'avertissement, son cadis en main.

On dirait un môme dans son trotteur qui fonce dans les portes parce qu'il trouve ça drôle.

- Parce que j'ai des pustules aux fesses qui me démangent et j'ai besoin de mes pièces pour me les gratter. Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas les donner.

... O_o

J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dis ça...

*Les connaissant c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elles ne me rackettent pas.*

- Pas grave on fera avec, fit Eve en tendant la main.

...

Fred arrête de tirer cette tête, elles vont penser que tu as peur et en tirer profit.

*Mais j'ai peur.*

Tu me fais honte, c'est définitif.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais... Pardi! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais toi ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Fit Zod'a exaspérée.

...

- Zo' arrêtes de fouiller dans le caleçon du monsieur, dit Eve après un soupir de lassitude.

Zod'a continua son exploration avant de capituler et de revenir auprès d' Eve tandis que Fred rougissait de gêne.

Aahah!

*Je... Je viens de me faire voler ma vertu par une gamine...*

Ah ? Tu sais, c'est pas comme si elle t'avais touché. Ahahah je savais que tu étais encore puceau !

*Rigole pas. è_é*

N'empêche qu'il faut la comprendre. Elle s'interroge, elle veut savoir à quoi ressemble le sexe opposé. Bien que je ne pense pas que ton appareil puisse être le meilleur exemple.

- Y a pas de pièces, s'énerva Zod'a.

Pourtant y'a une bourse. Ahah, jeu de mot ! Vous avez compris ?

*C'était fin, vraiment.*

Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ta virginité est toujours intact.

*Mais pas ma fierté.*

A quoi bon garder une fierté mal placée de toute façon...

-Y a pas les pièces, répéta Zod'a qui était vraiment déçue.

- Hein ? s'étonna Fred.

- Bah tu crois qu'elle faisait quoi dedans ? Elle cherchait des pièces ! Vieux pervers !

Si on trouvait des pièces dans les parties intimes des hommes il y a déjà longtemps que toutes la population masculine de la Terre aurait été abusée sexuellement. u_u

C'est comme l'âne magique ! Quand on lui tirait la queue il y avait des pièces d'or qui tombaient ! Ou alors comme la poule aux œufs d'or !

Aïe. Eve vient de lui mettre un coup de pieds dans les parties intimes. Je t'avais prévenu pour le pantalon Fred.

*Aaah... Aahaaaaah... Ça... Ahaaaa..*

- Viens Zo', on se casse du paradis. C'est nul ici.

- D'accord. On fait comment pour partir monsieur ? demanda Zod'a à Fred qui se tenait à genoux, les mains sur ses parties intimes.

-Argh... Ahaaa... Vous... vous..., il prit une inspiration, ... devez souhaiter ardemment être en vie et... Vous taper dessus... Aaaah... tout en sautant à cloche pied... autour... d'une statuette de Mylène Farmer... enrobée dans du saucisson... Et hurler... "C'est pas ça, c'est ça, power!"...

Ah bon ?

*Non. Mais elles m'ont énervées.*

Pas très originale ton incantation. J'ai mieux. Danser à poils au clair du Lune autour d'un caribou enragée portant un costume de Batman tout en chantant du Johnny Haliday.

Ou alors un rituel satanique qui consiste à sacrifier une vache puis à avoir un rapport sexuelle avec elle. u_u

Enfin ça c'est un rite de fertilité. Mais je pense que c'est une blague de mon frangin.

Ou alors...

- J'ai lu dans un livre que si on offrait un humain en sacrifice à un démon il pouvait nous redonner vie, lâcha Eve après mûre réflexion.

Il y eut un blanc.

Zod'a regarda Eve. Eve regarda Zod'a. Elles se regardèrent. Elles regardèrent Fred qui les regarda le regarder après s'être regardée en le regardant.

Pendant ce temps Fred prit le temps d'énumérer les différents portes de sorties qui s'offraient à lui.

Tout ceci me laisse donc confuse quand à la perspective de regarder un objet. u_u

Bref vous l'aurez compris ils n'étaient pas aveugles.

- ZOD'A, CHOPPE LE ! Hurla brusquement Eve en levant ses bras vers le ciel.

- MAYA, SAUVE MOI !

Et pourquoi je le ferais? Je m'amuse bien finalement. C'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à leur donner des points de vie. Si tu l'avais fait tu n'aurais pas mal à ton petit robinet, déjà, et en plus tu aurais tes fringues. u_u

*Mais...*

J'ai dit non. Laisse moi à ma narration maintenant.

Zod'a s'était jetée sur Fred avec force et se tenait désormais assise à califourchon sur lui, à l'étrangler à la Homer Simpson. De son côté, Eve s'activait à tracer un pentacle autours d'eux avec du sang de mamie fraîchement recueilli chez une vieille qui s'était malencontreusement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Ma parole mais c'est qu'elles s'y connaissent en pentacle finalement. O_o

Bon je doute qu'il fonctionne mais au moins elles savent comment faire appel à un démon.

*Maya sauve moi ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie !*

Non.

*Je... Je ferais ta lessive !*

Non.

*Ton ménage !*

Non.

*Ta vaisselle !*

Non.

*Tes courses !*

Non.

*Je nourrirai le chat !*

Ah... Là tu m'intéresse. Depuis qu'il a pris 10 kilos il n'est plus assez souple pour se nettoyer les fesses, son gros cul l'en empêche. Et je dois dire que son odeur corporelle laisse à désirer. ... Mais c'est encore non.

- J'en appelle aux forces démoniaques...

- NOOOOON ! LÂCHEZ MOI ! JE BLAGUAIS !

*Je ferais ta cuisine !*

Non. Sois plus convaincant.

*... je... JE T'OFFRE MA VIRGINITÉ !*

O_O

Euh...

- Oh seigneur, accepte ce sacrifice humain en gage de notre reconnaissance, psalmodia Eve en s'approchant de Fred avec un sourire fou à lier.

- Et ma collection de bulles en gage d'amitié ! Gazouilla Zod'a.

*Ma virginité... Ma virginité...*

Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse concrète, tout dépend de la qualité de la marchandise. u_u

*Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de te la montrer, là...*

C'est vrai que. Soit.

Attends deux secondes que je trouve le bouton de la télécommande.

*Quelle télécommande ?*

Bah celle qui distribue les niveaux et les points de vie aux personnages de l'histoire. u_u

*QUOI ? Mais alors, pourquoi j'ai du me déguiser en travestie alors que...*

Il fallait bien meubler le chapitre. Ah ! Je l'ai !

*Mayaaa... SOIS MAUDITE ! è_é*

- Zo, passe moi le scalpel ! Ordonna Eve.

- Oui maman !

- Tulutututu... Tulututuuuu ! résonna soudainement une voix sortie d'on ne sait où.

*Quel est cette affreuse mélodie ?*

Celle qui distribue les points de vie.

Eve et Zod'a s'interrompirent dans leur tâche et tendirent l'oreille, perplexe, délaissant Fred qui agonisait à leur pied.

Voyant qu'elles ne faisaient plus attention à lui, celui s'empressa d'ailleurs de prendre la fuite et... De revenir squatter mon canapé, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Mets un pantalon au moins. è_é

*Je... Je... Trop fatigué... Han...*

- OH ! Un lutin !

Non Zod'a, ici il n'y a que des nains, pas de... O_o

Effectivement, un lutin venait de surgir devant nos deux compagnotes, un long rouleau de parchemin à la main. Il portait de longue chaussure rouge qui se terminait en sarbacane, et un bonnet rouge à clochette. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de se trouver là.

- Bonyoul Mesdemoiselles ! Déclama t'il à la manière dont on récite un poème. Souite à oune elleul de notle compagnie, il semblelait qué lé décompté dé vos points dé vie aie été mal effectoué. C'est poulquoi, en dédommagement, yé vous accolde tlois champignonne souplémentaile, ainsi que les plous sincèle excouse de notle départemente dé comptabilité.

*C'était obligé l'accent ?*

Yé ne clois pas.

Eve et Zod'a échangèrent un long regard d'incompréhension.

- Dans ce cas où sont les champignons ?s'énerva Médusa qui n'avait retenu que le passage où le lutin parlait de bouffe.

- Et pourquoi le Père Noël ne m'a jamais apporté le cadavre de Mickey que je lui avais commandé ? Brailla Truite sauteuse en s'approchant dangereusement du lutin.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la femme de ce lutin venait de le quitter, que sa fille était homosexuelle, et que son meilleur ami couchait avec sa mère. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour l'énerver.

- Si tou fais oune pas de plous, yé t'allache les yeux et yé youelais au ping pong avec, menaça t'il avec une grimace monstrueuse, qui eut le mérite de calmer instantanément nos deux compagnotes.

Bon bah apparemment on a trouvé plus barge que Eve, Zod'a et Manon.

- Maintenant, vous allez mettle mon bonnet, et quand yé tappelais dans mes mains, vous ne selez plous là.

- Mais on sera où alors ? Fit la petite voix flutée de Zod'a.

- Y'en sais lien moi, démeldez vous ! Yé ne souis pas oune agence dé voyage ! è_é

Et c'est ainsi que se termina le voyage d'Eve et Zod'a au paradis. Elles mirent le bonnet, le lutin tapa dans ses mains, et l'instant d'après, elles se retrouvèrent à tourbillonner dans les airs à toute vitesse, avant de se retrouver à plat ventre dans un vieux wagon qui sentait le vomi roulant à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de Gringotts.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Reviews ? Sinon nous ne permetrons jamais à Fred et Maya de consummer leur amour.

Fred : Qu... Quoi ?

Maya : Notre amour ?

Maya et Fred : ON NE S'AIME PAS ! è_é

... Et nous avons vraiment écouté le petit bonhomme en mousse en écrivant. Oui nous sommes des cas desespérés.


	10. Voussavezqui ? Euh Non

Nous voici de retour ! Bon et bien. Zod'a et moi nous sommes dit que. Voilà. Serait peut-être temps d'écrire un chapitre sur le Monopoly. Mission réussie, nous avons pondu un chapitre ! Tout propre, tout neuf, rien que pour vous.

Héhé... Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite euh...

Désolée ?

Merci aux revieweurs et merci à ceux qui nous lisent ! On vous aime. *-*

Nous rappelons que cette fic est à lire seulement à la légère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Vous-savez-qui ? Euh... Non."

Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que le chapitre dix des aventures d' Eve et de Zod'a est de retour !

Enfin il n'était jamais arrivé donc techniquement le fait qu'il soit de retour est inexacte à moins que...

Attendez je relis la phrase.

...

Oui mais non. Et donc.

Après un temps de pose de plusieurs mois, une attente particulièrement...

*Nous avons été mis sur la touche !*

... douloureuse j'ai l'honneur de vous dire...

Roulement de tambour.

Salut !

*...*

Oui je cherchais quelque chose de plus percutant mais j'ai pas trouvé. Si tu m'aidais aussi on n'en serais pas là.

*Au lieu de me dénigrer tu pourrais faire ton travail et annoncer aux lecteurs que Eve vient de sauter du wagon sur lequel nos de héroïnes ont atterries*

C'est qu'un détail.

...

Ah bon ?

Parfaitement mesdames et messieurs et je suis scandalisée d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de ceinture de sécurité ! Comment pouvons-nous prendre nos enfants avec nous si rien n'est là pour nous garantir que nos progénitures ne ressortirons pas les boyaux pendant au bords des lèvres ?

-Eve ! s'écrie Zod'a qui saute à son tour et se prend le mur dans un craquement sonore.

Pour toujours dans nos coeurs, Amen.

Ah bah non elle est en vie. C'est dingue ce que ça peut être increvable ces choses.

Je vous ai parlé de la fois où mon père avait tenté de me noyer et que ce jour là j'avais développer des bronchites ? Non ? Normal parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

En réalité il m'avait mit dans un sac après m'avoir attaché et m'avait balancé à la mer. Mais pas bête la bête, j'avais une lime à ongle avec moi !

Alors en cas d'ennuie quand vous vous noyez, prenez une lime pour vos ongles ! C'est important de crever avec classe. Oui parce que vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai réussi à limer une grosse corde alors que j'étais occupée à essayé de flotter ?

C'est ce jour là que je suis morte.

*Je croyais que tu t'étais suicidé à cause de ta barbe.*

...

C'est qu'un détail.

*... Tu veux en parler ?*

Je viens de le faire abruti ! Et enlèves tes pattes de mon canapé.

Donc je disais.

Revenons au sujet principal, les deux casses couilles. Zod'a se leva en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le sang qui pissait sur son haut. Elle reprit son équilibre après quelques minutes infructueuses et alla voir si Eve allait bien.

Truc que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant à regarder du sang imbiber son torch... Euh son tee-shirt ?

Rien. Le sang, c'est la vie.

Par exemple. Quand un bébé naît, il est plein de sang non ? Et pourtant à ce moment on est tous à le fixer comme des cons.

Je trouve ça vraiment con les gens qui ont peur du sang. Surtout quand on considère le fait qu'on en est remplie de la tête au pied, donc en gros avoir peur du sang c'est comme avoir peur des gens.

D'ailleurs le saviez vous ?

Il y a des gens qui ont peur du caca. Aucun rapport avec le sujet mais je tenais à en parler, vous me connaissez je suis une grande bavarde.

Et bien oui, mes amis, ça existe !

Et c'est là que je me dis, mais comment peut on avoir peur du caca ? C'est vrai ce n'est pas comme s'il allait bondir du fin fond du plus profond de la cuvette des toilettes et nous attaquer.

Enfin pour plus de renseignements aller voir sur jefaiscaca . com !

Et pour tous ceux qui se reconnaissent venez sur ma page « J'ai peur de mon caca et je suis fièr(e) ». Nous seront tous là pour en parler, ensemble. N'ayant pas peur de nous affirmer, ayons le droit à un groupe nous aussi !

Yes we can !

Oui je sais, celle là tout le monde la fait mais j'aime ce slogan. Il est assez révélateur de la vie humaine. Le mécanisme même de l'humanité fait qu'on ne peut pas forcément savoir ce que l'on veut mais on peut. Oui on peut même si le fait de ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut n'aide pas.

En gros cela voudrait dire que tu n'en trouverais plus les mots qui se voudraient explicatifs et fondateurs d'une pratique sociale afin d'expliquer certains aspects fondamentaux du monde et de la société qui a forgé ou qui véhicule éventuellement ces mythes dont la création du monde mais aussi les phénomènes naturels. Et je continue de penser qu'il faudrait avoir un avis extérieur.

C'est à dire qui n'aurait pas le statut de l'être humain et notamment ne pas avoir de rapport avec une croyance manifestement erronée au premier abord mais je suppose que vous l'aurez compris.

*T'as fini on peut reprendre ?*

Et toi t'as fini de me les casser ? Va squatter chez ta mère et laisse moi faire mon travail ! Il y a des gens qui attendent la suite ici.

Reprenons.

Après quelques secondes à tenter de voir si Eve répondait - ce qui ne se produisit pas - elle s'assit près d'elle en se disant qu'elle devait sûrement dormir.

...

Qu'est ce que ça peut être con à cet age. L'innocence je vous dis. L'innocence.

D'un côté j'espère qu'elle est morte. Ça en fera une de moins à qui narrer les conneries.

Ça m'énerve de voir que je fais des efforts pour les délivrer de la mort et qu'elles en retour elles ne trouvent rien d'autre à faire que sauter en marche.

ELLES ME FONT CHIER !

Voilà, c'est dit.

On ne pourra pas me reprocher mon manque de sincérité.

- Elles sont là, fit une voix lointaine alors qu'un faisceau de lumière apparaissait au bout du couloir obscure.

...

C'est Jésus qui vient vous chercher. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour revenir vous prendre.

Tant que j'y pense je vais lui écrire une lettre de recommandation et de conseils pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec vous.

Il me remerciera quand vous aurez fini de foutre la merde dans l'Au delà.

J'espère qu'il y a une prison là haut. Je devrais peut-être leur conseiller de passer leur chemin et appeler Satan.

Avis aux lecteurs, quelqu'un a son numéro ?

...

Tu fais quoi Fred ?

*Je cherche dans l'annuaire, il y est peut-être s'il a un fixe.*

...

- Il y a une ombre là bas, reprit un autre d'une voix incertaine.

Oui, c'est la tienne. Abrutis.

*On peut savoir d'où te vient tant de mauvaises humeur ?*

C'est voir ta gueule au réveil qui me fait cet effet là.

T'as pensé au suicide ?

*...*

Allez va, j'ai pitié je t'offre ma corde.

- Vous pensez qu'elles sont seules ?

Non nous sommes là aussi. u_u

*...*

Quoi ?

*T'es vraiment conne.*

Plus ça va, plus je te trouve vulgaire. Va falloir récidiver. Que penserait ta mère de ce que tu deviens si elle était encore en vie ?

*Elle est en vie.*

Détail sans importance.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua Zo en voyant apparaître le premier qui avait parlé.

...

J'allais passer sur cette phrase quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle venait d'être polie.

Polie !

Ce sont toutes mes convictions qui s'effondrent.

- Laquelle de vous deux est Elys Evelyne ?

Ah je suis sur que c'est le notaire. Elle doit signer les papiers du divorce.

*Quel divorce ?*

J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à mieux suivre.

Zod'a plissa les yeux et pointa Eve sans aucun scrupule.

Balance va.

N'empêche que. Elys Evelyne c'est... Bizarre.

- Et vous devez être Wilden Isana, reprit le second qui se plaça à côté de son coéquipier.

Le premier était grand et gros alors que le deuxième était petit et chétif.

Ah !

Comme ça on va pouvoir jouer aux devinettes.

Qu'est ce qui est grand et gros ? Réponse, Hagrid.

Qu'est ce qui est petit et chétif ? Réponse...

...

Là j'avoue que. Je me tâte.

S'il avait été gros j'aurais bien dit Peter Pettigrow mais là je dois dire que.

Je sèche.

Et encore s'il avait été petit et marron j'aurais bien dit un marron mais on a encore jamais vu un marron qui parle.

Ah si j'ai trouvé ! Flitbit là le professeur de Sortillèges.

- Non, répondit-elle de sa voix aigue de jeune fille.

-Non ? répéta numéro 1 en fronçant les sourcils et en tenant plus fermement sa baguette.

-Non, insista t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, que faites vous avec mademoiselle Elys ? demanda numéro 2 en se penchant vers elle.

Ce sont deux SDF dans le sous sol de la banque et quand un couple de sang pur passe par là, elles tendent la main misérablement. Triste vie.

- NON JE NE LUI FAISAIS PAS LES POCHES ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Pas la peine d'hurler, maintenant tout le monde va croire que tu lui faisais les poches. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi t'as dis ça.

Quand on a pas fait quelque chose on ne le dit pas, parce que sinon ça donne toujours des idées à celui à qui on parle.

C'est comme dire à un dépressif de ne pas sauter. Il finit toujours par le faire.

Alors que si on lui disait de sauter là il ne le fera pas parce que quelque part en lui demeurerait toujours un soupçon de rébellion.

Ça me rappelle la première fois que j'ai enfilé mes chaussures mickey.

Je me sentais fière ce jour là. Prête à courir le monde.

*On s'en fout.*

T'as raison.

Voilà pourquoi on soupçonne toujours la jeunesse ! Sous les yeux d'agents de police on se met toujours à crier des trucs invraisemblable et c'est ce que les flics veulent ! Ils nous manipulent. C'est bien simple, s'ils n'arrêtent personne, ils n'ont pas assez d'effectif dans les cellules donc pas de paye.

C'est un complot des politiciens. Si j'avais su j'aurais voté pour mon oncle quand il le fallait. Ça lui allait bien en plus, il sautait tout ce qui bouge. Paraîtrait que c'est un critère de sélection de nos jours pour être en haut de la hiérarchie. Si tu sais baiser les gens, t'es pris.

Si tu sais prendre aussi d'ailleurs.

*Je ne te savais pas si intéressée par la politique.*

Vous voyez ! Même Fred est d'accord c'est un comble !

...

Nooooooooooooon. Je suis d'accord avec Fred.

Ma vie est foutue.

Je n'aurais plus de vie sociale si ça vient à se savoir.

*Tu n'as pas de vie sociale.*

...

Je suis misérable.

*Bon tu narres ?*

...

Numéro 1 regarda numéro 2 et hocha la tête. C'était bien Wilden.

Quel nom de merde.

Avant même que Zod'a puisse remettre ses chaussettes à l'endroit, numéro 2 l'immobilisa tandis que numéro 1 menottait Eve.

...

Alors que voilà, quelqu'un d'inconscient ne peut techniquement pas s'enfuir si ?

Ils leur faut toujours des prétextes pour menotter ces pervers.

Ça se trouve ce ne sont même pas des aurors, ce sont des pédophiles ! Oui parce qu'ils portent l'uniforme des aurors j'avais oublié de vous préciser ce détail mais ce n'est que secondaire.

*Tu es pathétique.*

... Ce sont en fait des pédophiles qui vont profiter de l'inconscience de Eve pour la violer et pour manger les dents de Zod'a ! Et ils vont transformer ses yeux en billes !

Non pas les billes ! C'est chiant à y jouer et si tu rates y a toujours un casse couille devant toi qui hurle comme un taré pour que tout le monde entende que t'es une merde dans la cours de l'école : "RATÉ TA BILLE EST A MOI ! A MOI !"

...

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai vécut. u_u

Pas du tout.

Si en faite mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps puisque je lui ai lancé son calo à la gueule.

Ahahah c'est une anecdote que j'aime raconter parce que ça montre que nous les filles, nous pouvons aussi défendre nos biens. Après c'est sûr que ma barbe déjà naissante cassait un peu de ma crédibilité.

Heureusement que je suis blonde, ça me rendait un minimum canon.

*...*

Bon nous allons avancer parce que regarder Zod'a en train de mordre numéro 2 tout le long du chemin n'est pas forcément passionnant.

Enfin ça dépend où.

XXXXXXXX

-Etes- vous des partisantes de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? demanda un homme assit devant une Eve qui avait reprit conscience et maintenant commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Question que je me pose, si justement on ne peut pas prononcer son nom comment veut-il qu'elle lui réponde ?

- Après tout est relatif. C'est sûr que si vous ne me dites pas son nom, je ne risque pas de savoir, répondit Eve en essayant de deviner de qui il parlait.

Parce que oui, Eve ne voit vraiment pas.

En même temps c'est con d'appeler quelqu'un par le fait qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom.

C'est comme si tu parlais de quelqu'un en disant personne. C'est con et inutile. Dans ce cas au temps économiser sa salive et fermer sa gueule.

Donc l'auror, ta gueule.

Passons à Zod'a qui est dans la pièce d'à côté.

OoOoOo

-Est-ce que toi et ton amie êtes...

-Eve ? coupa Zo avec un sourire joyeux ou niais au choix.

En même temps c'est ta seule amie qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Oui, grinça l'auror, Evelyne Elys et je disais...

-Eve, conclut-elle alors avec un air sérieux.

-Oui Eve ! s'énerva t-il en tapant sur la table de son poings. Laissez moi finir !

-Je tenais juste à être sûr qu'on parlait de la même personne. Sinon il pourrait y avoir confusion. Une fois ma mère m'a demandé où j'avais mis ma poupée, mais j'en avais deux, alors comment savoir de laquelle elle me parlait vraim...

L'auror se pinça le nez et soupira.

Mais elle a raison de faire ça ! On ne sait jamais elle pourrait donner des informations sur une autre personne et ça rendrait la conversation incompréhensible.

Retour vers Eve.

OoOoOo

-Vous-savez-qui.

-Non je ne sais pas, répondit Eve qui perdait patience.

Elle tourna la tête d'un air boudeur en fixant le mur à ses côté et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

-...on peut pas tout savoir non plus... l'impression d'être à l'école avec la vieille... méchants.

-Etes-vous des mangemorts vous et Wilden ? cria l'auror en postillonnant sur la table.

-Non, grogna Eve. 'Veulent pas de nous.

Il haussa les sourcils, éberlué.

-Comment ?

-'Veulent pas de nous, trop de personnel soit disant, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on parle de la même chose, demanda t-il confus.

OoOoOo

-...je voudrais savoir si vous faites partis des rangs de vous-savez-qui.

-...

-Alors ? insista t-il face à une Zod'a butée qui le regardait d'un air obtus.

*T'as pris du vocabulaire cet été.*

T'as vu ? J'aime qu'on reconnaisse mon travail.

D'ailleurs sur jefaiscaca . com...

*Et c'est repartit...*

J'ai découvert un nouveau mot !

Scatophilie !

Attention attention, définition :

La scatophilie, condition qui consiste à aimer ses excréments au point de vouloir se coucher dedans, leur vouer un culte, les admirer. Certains même trouvent ça sexuellement excitant.

*...*

Ah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en parler. J'ai attendu tout le chapitre pour trouver le bon moment !

...

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

*Mes valises.*

Ah. C'est bête je commençais à m'habituer à ta présence.

- Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat, rétorqua t-elle finalement.

Bon c'est là qu'on se quitte.

Que dire...

*Bisous.*

...

Euh ouais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme vous avez vu, elles sont sorti de la banque sans avoir rien eu. Ahah pas pour rien que ce sont des boulet. u_u

...Reviews ?


End file.
